


MA THUẬT BIẾN MẤT

by TakaraMomo2411



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Background & Cameo Character, Case Fic, Cat, Female Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, M/M, Magic, POV Hakuba Saguru, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaraMomo2411/pseuds/TakaraMomo2411
Summary: Khi ma thuật biến mất tình yêu sẽ xuất hiện ...
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 1
Collections: Hakuba Saguru x Kuroba Kaito





	1. Chapter 1

**Chap mở đầu**

Ngày hôm ấy hắn kết thúc phi vụ với gương mặt trắng bệch vì mệt mỏi 

Bộ Vest trắng tựa màu tuyết bê bết những vết bùn trên vạt áo

Đôi môi tím tái bởi cơn mưa lạnh lẽo cứ trút xuống như cắt da cắt thịt

  * Đau ...đau quá !!



Nhưng chiếm trọn suy nghĩ của Kaitou Kid vào lúc này lại chính là vết thương trên đôi bàn tay hắn

Đôi găng trắng muốt giờ đẫm ướt thứ chất lỏng màu đỏ tươi đã sậm màu ...

Bên trong ấy những ngón tay yếu ớt run rẩy cử động nhưng lại không có chút cảm giác nào

Bàn tay kỳ diệu mang thứ ma thuật phi thường của hắn giờ đây đã không thể cử động được nữa

Vượt qua những chiếc bẫy tinh vi nhất để trốn thoát giữa màn đêm , đáng tiếc rằng hắn đã phải trả một cái giá quá đắt

Đắt hơn tất cả những gì từ trước đến nay mà hắn chấp nhận từ bỏ

  * Hộc hộc hộc !! _ Tựa người vào những song chắn của căn biệt thự sang trọng ngay trên đường , Kaitou Kid thở dốc từng cơn



Trước mắt hắn giờ đây chỉ còn chút ánh sáng yếu ớt cứ mờ dần ...

Thứ gì đó nặng trĩu kéo đôi mi đẫm nước mưa của hắn khép lại ...

Mệt mỏi , yếu đuối , muốn gục ngã ...!

  * Bịch !



Thân hình hắn đổ gục xuống nền đất lạnh trong vô thức ...

Mái tóc ướt sũng phũ xuống gương mặt đã tái nhợt vì cơn lạnh

Mưa vẫn xối xả tuôn xuống tựa như muốn che lấp sự tồn tại của kẻ mệnh danh ảo thuật gia ánh trăng ...!

............................................................

**Chap 1 : Ma thuật biến mất**

Căn phòng yên tĩnh không một tiếng động

Tất cả dường như không muốn quấy rầy giấc ngủ say của hắn

  * Ư ...!



Khẽ cựa mình một chút , đôi mắt hắn chầm chậm mở ra ....

Cảm giác vừa khi nãy có ai đó dịu dàng đắp chăn cho hắn , dịu dàng vuốt những lọn tóc đen ánh của hắn...

  * Đau !!



Thứ đầu tiên hắn cảm nhận từ cơ thể của mình khi vừa mở mắt là một cơn đau

Đau buốt từ cơ thể đầy những vết thương khiến hắn dường như hoàn toàn bừng tỉnh

  * Cậu dậy rồi à ?? _ Đẩy nhẹ cánh cửa phòng , Hakuba bước vào trong với chiếc khay đặt cốc sữa bên trên
  * Hakuba Saguru ?? _ Kid cau mày , thoáng nghĩ một chút



Muốn cựa người ngồi dậy nhưng từng tế bào trên người hắn đều nặng trĩu

  * Nằm yên đi , cậu đang bị thương đấy ! _ Hakuba nói rồi đặt chiếc khay xuống kệ tủ đầu giường hắn



Anh nhẹ nhàng đỡ người Kid dậy , để hắn ngồi tựa vào chiếc gối bông mềm mại phía sau lưng

Cẩn thận đắp lại chiếc chăn bên dưới cho Kaitou Kid , anh muốn chắc chắn rằng hắn không bị lạnh cho dù chỉ là một chút

Kid đưa mắt nhìn cánh tay mình , phía trên cao là bình nước biển được treo chơi vơi để truyền dịch vào cơ thể hắn

  * Tại sao tôi lại ở đây ??_Bỏ mặc sự ân cần của Hakuba , thứ hắn quan tâm chỉ là việc vì sao mình xuất hiện ở nơi này



Và cả đôi bàn tay của hắn nữa , không đau đớn , không buốt rát , chỉ có một dãy băng trắng lạnh lùng ôm lấy

  * Cậu bị thương nên ngất ở trước cổng nhà tôi ! _ Hakuba nói _ Cả người đều trầy xước nặng và đôi tay thì hầu như ...
  * Tay tôi thế nào ??



Kid tỏ vẻ lo lắng , đưa mắt nhìn anh chờ đợi

  * Tay cậu bị va chạm nên gây tổn thương , cầm được chăm sóc và nghỉ ngơi hợp lý để nhanh chóng khỏi !! _ Hakuba hít một hơi nhẹ rồi nói



Anh hoàn toàn không muốn người kia biết rõ tình trạng thật sự của cậu ta

  * Ừ ! _ Kid giơ bàn tay của mình lên chăm chú nhìn



Từng dãy băng nối liền nhau tạo thành một vòng xoắn chằng chịt ...

Hắn hi vọng chỉ là một vài va chạm bình thường không gây tổn thương đến phần cứng bên trong ,vì đối với một ảo thuật gia mà nói đôi tay còn quý giá hơn sinh mạng của chính bản thân mình

  * Có muốn uống chút sữa không !! _ Nâng chiếc cốc bằng sứ màu trắng nhạt trên tay , Hakuba khuấy nhẹ bằng thìa thủy tinh _ Sẽ thấy dễ chịu hơn đấy !!
  * Ừ !! _ Kid gật nhẹ đầu , vừa định đưa tay đón lấy cốc sữa của người kia rồi chợt nhận ra tay mình đang bị thương



Hắn bối rồi chùng mắt xuống một chút

  * Để tôi đút cho cậu !!_ Hakuba nhẹ nở một nụ cười



Nụ cười ấm áp hơn cả những giọt nắng đầu xuân ...

Anh hà hơi thổi nhẹ thìa sữa trên tay mình để nó nguội đi một chút , đưa chiếc thìa đến gần Kid

Hắn hé mở đôi môi đã nhạt phớt màu hồng của mình , đón lấy chiếc thìa của Hakuba

Vị ngọt tan nhanh trên đầu lưỡi mang theo chút ấm nóng thật dễ chịu

Cứ như thế , Hakuba từ tốn chăm từng thìa sữa cho hắn ...

  * Ấy , cẩn thận _ Một vệt sữa đọng lại trên mép môi của hắn



Hakuba với tay lấy mảnh khăn tay trắng muốt đặt trên chiếc khay nhẹ nhàng lau đi cho Kid

  * Cám ơn !! _ Má hắn thoáng chút ửng đỏ



Bỗng dưng lại cảm thấy mình hệt như một đứa trẻ thế này

Để người kia phải chăm chút từng tí một cho từng cử động của hắn

  * Nếu cứ cám ơn thì cậu sẽ phải cám ơn tôi nhiều lần đấy !! _ Hakuba cười khì chỉnh lại vạt áo Pijama cho Kid sau đi đặt chiếc cốc sữa về vị trí cũ



Đến lúc này Kid mới phát hiện bộ Vest trắng thường khi của hắn đã bị thay đổi

  * Quần áo của tôi ?? _ Hắn ngạc nhiên khi thấy mình đang mặc một bộ Pijama màu xanh nhạt
  * Toàn là bụi bẩn , vết bùn và máu cả ! ! _ Hakuba nhún vai _ Tôi đã cho người mang nó đi giặt cả rồi , cậu không định mặc bộ Vest ấy trong lúc nằm dưỡng bệnh trên giường chứ ??



Hakuba cười khẩy

  * Vậy ...!_ Kid tỏ vẻ lúng túng _ Cậu thay quần áo cho tôi ??



Hắn bắt đầu hơi chút lo lắng , mong rằng câu trả lời từ cậu thám tử London kia sẽ là không phải

  * Đúng vậy !? _ Nhưng những điều Kid mong đợi đều không được trở thành hiện thực _ Nhà tôi chỉ có bà quản gia Bayya và mấy cô hầu gái , tất nhiên tôi càng không thể bảo vị bác sĩ đáng kính đến khám cho cậu thay quần áo cho bệnh nhân được !!



Quả nhiên là như vậy

Tim Kid nhảy nhanh từng nhịp , quả nhiên là cậu ta đã thay quần áo cho mình mà

Cơ thể không chút bụi bẩn có thể nói lên rằng nó đã được chăm sóc và xem xét rất tỉ mỉ

  * Tôi đã dùng nước ấm lau người và mặc quần áo của mình cho cậu ! _ Hakuba nói một cách tự nhiên _ Người cậu hơi nhỏ nên bộ quần áo của tôi có vẻ khá rộng đấy !!



Hiện rõ giữa hai vạt cổ áo là xương đòn mảnh khảnh của Kaitou Kid , hắn cảm nhận rõ mùi hương thoang thoảng của Hakuba để lại trên bộ áo của mình đang mặt

Tựa như người kia đang đứng cạnh hắn thật gần , rất gần ...

  * Vậy lúc thay quần áo , cậu có nhìn thấy ...



Kid bỏ dỡ câu nói giữa chừng , một phần vì sợ đối phương nhận ra , phần khác lại cảm thấy lời nói của mình bỗng trở nên thừa thải

Rõ ràng cậu ta mang cậu vào nhà , rõ ràng cậu ta thay quần áo giúp cậu , rõ ràng cậu ta sẽ nhìn thấy nó ngay thôi

  * Tất nhiên là có rồi !! _ Hakuba nhếch mép nở một nụ cười nửa miệng _ Thứ đẹp như vậy đương nhiên tôi phải chú ý đầu tiên !!
  * Cậu ...



  * Cậu thừa biết sức hấp dẫn của nó mà ! _ Hakuba nói , cố ý nhấn mạnh những từ phía sau _ Rất khó để không chạm vào nó một lần ...cảm giác ...rất tuyệt !!



  * Cậu ... ! _ Kid nhíu mày _ Mau đưa nó lại cho tôi !



Hakuba đưa mắt nhìn Kid vẻ thách thức cười 

  * Tại sao tôi lại phải đưa nó cho cậu nhỉ ?? _ Anh lấy trong túi áo ra viên đá quý màu hồng nhạt _ Dù sao cũng là thứ cậu đánh cắp từ người khác mà !! Như cậu thấy đấy , nó rất đẹp !



Kaitou nhanh chóng nhận ra viên đá quý mà mình đã liều cả sinh mạng để đánh cắp

  * Trả lại cho tôi !! _ Hắn nghiêm giọng nói
  * Tôi nghĩ sẽ tốt hơn nếu nó được gửi về sở cảnh sát Tokyo chứ nhỉ ? _ Hakuba say sưa ngắm viên đá trên tay _ Mọi khi cậu vẫn thường gửi trả nó lại mà !
  * Đúng vậy , nhưng không phải lúc này ! _ Kid cắn chặt môi



Bí mật của hắn , nhiệm vụ của hắn ...soi viên đá quý giá kia dưới ánh trăng

Hắn vẫn chưa làm được ...

  * Là mặt trăng đúng không ?? _ Hakuba bất chợt nói



Kid ngước ánh mắt mình lên nhìn anh ...

Một chút lo lắng hiện lên khi hắn nghĩ mọi tâm tư của mình đều bị cậu thám tử London kia đọc thấu

  * Không phải việc của cậu !! _ Kid lạnh lùng nói _ Trả nó lại cho tôi !!



Nhẹ mỉm cười không có gì là tức giận trước lời nói của Kaitou Kid , Hakuba chỉ nhẹ nhàng đáp

  * Được thôi , nhưng đến khi nào cậu khỏi bệnh đã !! _ Anh cho viên đá quý vào chiếc hộp rồi đặt nó trở lại vào túi áo _ Còn bây giờ tạm thời tôi sẽ giữ nó !!



Kid im lặng không đáp , không khí có vẻ chùng xuống một chút

Hắn thừa biết hiện giờ không thể gân cổ lên cãi lý hay đòi hỏi bất kỳ điều gì từ cậu thám tử kia

  * Tôi muốn về nhà !! _ Hắn chỉ yêu cầu một việc , ít ra hãy để hắn thoát khỏi không khí ngột ngạt này đi đã
  * Không được !! _ Hakuba bất giác nghiêm mặt _ Cậu nghĩ cậu sẽ làm được gì với cánh tay bó bột thế này hả ??



Anh nâng cánh tay hắn ta lên , để hiện rõ dãy băng trắng trong đáy mắt

  * Tôi có thể tự lo được ! _ Kid thẳng thắn nói
  * Đừng có bướng như vậy !! Cậu không thể tự ngồi dậy nổi chứ đừng nói cầm thìa hay thay quần áo ! _ Hakuba nói _ Càng không thể sang nhà Aoko nhờ vả hay gọi cho bác Jii mọi lúc được , phu nhân Chikage càng không nên biết tình trạng tồi tệ này của cậu . Bà ấy sẽ lo lắng và quay về Nhật ngay lập tức !



Kid im lặng , quả nhiên những lời Hakuba nói là hợp lý

Và càng hợp lý hơn nữa nếu hắn chịu ở lại ngôi biệt thự này

  * Tôi không muốn dính dáng đến thám tử !! _ Kid nói _ Hoặc là cậu còng tôi lại rồi tống vào tù hoặc là để tôi trở về nhà



Hắn bướng bỉnh , hắn thừa nhận bản thân mình rất bướng bỉnh

Nhưng hắn không muốn ở cùng nhà với anh , càng không muốn liên lụy đến cuộc sống của anh

Nếu có ai đó vô tình phát hiện ra hắn – siêu đạo chích số một Nhật Bản – đang ở trong ngôi nhà của cậu thám tử lừng danh trong nước lẫn hải ngoại , mọi chuyện sẽ trở nên vô cùng rắc rối

  * Vậy nếu tôi không làm thám tử nữa !!



Anh đáp lại câu nói của hắn một cách nhẹ hẫng

Rút chiếc ví nâu được làm bằng da từ trong túi quần ra , Hakuba lấy tẩm thẻ hành nghề giơ lên trước mặt hắn

  * Từ hôm nay tôi sẽ nghỉ phép ! _ Anh đặt tấm thẻ vào ngăn tủ rồi đóng nó lại _ Khi nào cậu bình phục hoàn toàn thì tôi sẽ làm việc lại !!



Nhẹ nhàng bước đến chỗ Kid , anh cúi người nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt hắn

Phảng phất trong ánh nhìn của thám tử thiếu niên kia , hắn cảm thấy có thứ gì đó mông lung mà ấm áp

Dịu dàng lại ẩn chút kiên định khiến bản thân không tài nào lý giải nổi

  * Kaitou , ở lại đây nhé . _ Anh nhìn hắn chờ đợi _ Có được không ?



Tay anh đặt nhẹ lên hai bàn tay phủ băng trắng của hắn ...

Phân vân ...mâu thuẫn ...!

Để rồi trong vô thức hắn nhẹ gật đầu ...


	2. Nếm qua một chút

**Chap 2 : Nếm qua một chút**

Tiếng nhạc khe khẽ phát ra từ chiếc Radio đặt bên cạnh hắn

Từng âm thanh du dương len vào làm lay động những xúc cảm một ngày nắng nhạt ...

Một khung trời rộng lớn với những đám mây trắng lững lờ trôi hiện lên trong suy nghĩ của hắn ,...

Kid thở dài một cách nhàm chán , bài hát này hắn đã nghe đi nghe lại rất nhiều lần đến nỗi có thể đọc chính xác từng âm phách của nó ấy chứ

  * Thật chán quá đi !! _ Mắt hắn hướng về phía khung cửa sổ đã được phủ rèm che để ánh nắng bên ngoài không lọt vào bên trong được



Phải mà hắn có thể bước đến đó đưa tay kéo chiếc rèm thì hay biết mấy , chỉ có điều ...

Kid cúi đầu nhìn bàn tay phủ lớp băng trắng muốt của mình , ngay cả chuyển động cổ tay cũng đã là một điều khó khăn rồi

  * ..! _ Môi hắn bật tiếng rên khẽ khi cơn đau buốt lan tỏa
  * Đừng cử động ! _ Đẩy nhẹ cánh cửa vào , thám tử London lo lắng bước đến gần chỗ hắn



Bộ quần áo chỉnh chu cùng chiếc áo bành tô khoác trên người chứng minh anh vừa giải quyết một việc nào đó bên ngoài và trở về

  * Cậu vẫn chưa khỏe đâu , đừng cử động nhiều !! _ Bước đến chỗ Kid , Hakuba nhìn hắn nói



Rồi ánh mắt anh chuyển sang phía kệ nhỏ gần đó.

  * Nhớ uống thuốc đầy đủ đấy nhé ?! _ Anh bước đến rót một cốc nước từ chiếc phích trên bàn cho hắn _ Đừng quên mất lần nào !
  * Này ! Não cậu dùng để trồng cây à ! _ Hắn lườm mắt _ Tay tôi thế này thì uống thuốc bằng mắt à ?



Hakuba phì cười chợt nhớ ra những gì mình dặn dò vừa nãy thật thừa thải , vì vốn dĩ việc chuẩn bị thuốc cho hắn ta mỗi ngày đều do anh làm mà .

  * Nếu có muốn nhắc đừng quên thì nên nhắc bản thân mình mới đúng !! _ Kid làu bàu nói trong khi người kia xoay người bước đến chỗ giường của hắn với những viên thuốc nhộng trên tay
  * Được rồi , há miệng ra nào !! _ Anh nói rồi cẩn thận đặt viên thuốc vào miệng hắn



Lại đưa cốc nước ấm giúp hắn uống vào miệng .

Kẻ được mệnh danh là siêu trộm ánh trăng ấy ngoan ngoãn làm theo ý anh , hình như đây là một quãng thời gian hiếm hoi mà Hakuba thấy hắn ta ngoan ngoãn như thế

Duy có điều ...

  * Nhàm chán lắm đúng không ?? _ Hakuba bất chợt nói khi đưa tay miết nhẹ vào thành chiếc cốc trên tay



Kid chớp mắt ngạc nhiên đôi chút, rồi gật đầu mà không chút tò mò vì sau đối phương có thể hiểu rõ tâm ý của mình đến thế

  * Cũng có một chút !! _ Hắn trầm ngâm đáp , kỳ thực chỉ muốn túm áo tên đối diện mà hét to bảo Hakuba đưa hắn rời khỏi đây



Chắc có lẽ do cuộc sống cả Kid vốn dĩ đã rất nhộn nhịp nên hắn hoàn toàn không quen với thứ tình trạng này.

Tình trạng cô độc trong bốn bức tường đến cả ánh nắng cũng không thể xuyên vào được.

  * Vậy có muốn ăn chút gì đó không ?? _ Hakuba hỏi.
  * Không cần đâu ! _ Kid hờ hững đáp lại , tựa người về lại phía giường của mình.
  * Được rồi , vậy chúng ta cùng vào bếp !! _ Thám tử London cười khì rồi đứng dậy.



Dường như chàng thám tử Anh quốc chẳng hề quan tâm đến câu trả lời của Kid khi nãy, cho dù hắn đáp lại như thế nào thì Hakuba cũng đã biết rõ điều mà đối phương đang mong muốn.

Anh nâng chiếc trụ giữ chai nước biển của Kid lên rồi choàng tay qua người hắn , dìu hắn bước xuống giường.

  * Này không cần. Tôi tự đi được !!



Hắn cựa quậy người khỏi vòng tay anh, hoàn toàn không muốn người kia xem mình như một thiếu nữ yếu ớt.

Dù gì thì hắn cũng từng là siêu đạo chích lừng danh khiến toàn bộ lực lượng cảnh sát nghe tên phải kinh hoàng , làm sao có thể để cậu thám tử kia một bước dìu , hai bước đỡ mình như thế chứ ?

Hakuba không đáp , chỉ mỉm cười thả tay ra

  * Mà tôi đã nói là không muốn ăn rồi mà !! _Kid nhăn nhó _ Cậu lôi tôi vào bếp làm gì ??



Hắn hỏi Hakuba sau khi đã dẹp ngay ý nghĩ anh ta sẽ lôi mình vào để ...rửa chén.

Tất nhiên với tình trạng tay chân như hiện tại thì không thể trông mong hắn có thể mở vòi nước chứ đừng nói đến việc làm sạch mấy cái bát đĩa bẩn kia.

Thật hư cấu và vô cùng hư cấu !!

  * Cậu không ăn có thể ngồi xem tôi ăn mà !! _ Anh nhẹ nhàng đáp với nụ cười trên môi



Và thề có chúa là Kid chỉ muốn lao tới bẻ vài cái răng của tên đó đề nụ cười của Hakuba trong đỡ xấu xa hơn

Sự thật chính là như vậy ...!

.................................

Hắn tựa lưng vào thành chiếc ghế gỗ trong phòng ăn của nhà Hakuba, chăm chú đưa mắt nhìn hình ảnh ngay trước mắt , cho dù có là nằm mơ Kid cũng không thể ngờ được một ngày chuyện này lại có thể xảy ra

SAGURU HAKUBA ĐANG NẤU ĂN !!

  * Cậu biết xử lý mấy cái nguyên liệu thực phẩm đó từ lúc nào vậy !!



Cho dù công bằng mà nói thì Kid hoàn toàn không thích cái cách cậu ta nấu nướng một chút nào cả.

Bàn bếp sạch trơn không một vết bụi , găng tay trắng được mang cẩn thận và cái cách Hakuba Saguru cắt từng lát thịt khiến hắn có chút rùng mình.

Trông cứ như anh đang phẫu thuật một thứ gì đó, thực sự là trông giống như đang khám nghiệm cơ thể một nạn nhân nào đó hơn là chế biến thức ăn.

  * Tôi học nấu ăn khi còn ở ký túc xá ở trường bên Anh !!



Hakuba vừa cho nguyên liệu vào chảo , đảo quanh rồi nói

  * Cậu biết đấy ! ! _ Anh nhún vai bình thản nói với Kid _ Thức ăn chẳng bao giờ tự nó nấu được đâu !
  * Là cậu tự học à ? _ Kid nói
  * Một người bạn cùng phòng chỉ cho tôi !! _ Hakuba đáp lại bình thản _ Cậu ta học bên ngành pháp y !!



Chỉ một câu đáp ngắn gọn như thế nhưng Kid dường như đã thấu hiểu mọi chuyện. Hắn nhún vai thở dài ngao ngán.

Chả trách kỹ năng nấu nướng của chàng thám tử London kia hệt như đang mổ xác chết , cậu ta học nó từ một tên bác sĩ pháp y mà.

Mùi thơm hấp dẫn của những món ăn đặt trước mặt Kid bắt đầu mời gọi khi Hakuba đã kết thúc việc nấu nướng của mình

  * Không tệ đúng không !! _ Tươi cười cầm chiếc nĩa trên tay , thám tử London tự hào về bữa ăn do chính tay mình chuẩn bị
  * Không tệ !! _ Kid gượng gạo cười đáp lại _ Mắt nào của cậu thấy mọi thứ không tệ vậy



Ngồi đối diện nhau bên chiếc bàn ăn sang trọng tên siêu trộm lườm mắt nhìn anh vẻ khó chịu

  * Thế quái nào cậu chuẩn bị nhiều thức ăn như thế cho mình , để rồi bắt tôi ngồi đây ăn CHÁO TRẮNG hả ?!
  * Thế có gì không tốt đâu !! _ Hakuba tủm tỉm cười trước gương mặt nổi giận của người đối diện , phải công nhận cậu ta tức giận trong rất thú vị _ Cháo trắng rất tốt cho người đang bị ốm đấy !!



Và trêu chọc cậu ta đã trở thành một thú vui của Hakuba , một thú vui hoàn toàn ...hiếm hoi và can đảm !

Bởi vì đâu phải bất kỳ ai cũng đủ dũng khí duy trì sở thích “ chọc ghẹo thú dữ “ như thế

  * Hơn nữa cậu còn được mỹ nữ ở cạnh chăm sóc còn gì !! _ Saguru nói rồi đưa ánh nhìn về phía cô nữ hầu xinh đẹp đang đứng cạnh Kid



Cô nàng ửng nhẹ đôi má một màu hồng phấn rồi cúi đầu ngượng ngùng

Bát cháo trắng trên tay nàng có hơi lay nhẹ

  * Ai quan tâm chứ ?! _ Kid xoa mặt sang hướng khác , làu bàu nói khẽ



Hoàn toàn khác với cử chỉ lịch lãm của siêu đạo chích lừng lẫy, trông hắn bây giờ hệt như một đứa trẻ đang giận dỗi cần được dỗ dành

Tất nhiên người dỗ dành hắn tốt nhất vào lúc này cũng thừa hiểu việc đó , anh ra hiệu cho người nữ hầu đặt bát cháo ở đó rồi lui ra khỏi phòng ăn

Đẩy chiếc ghế lệch ra khỏi vị trí cố định của nó tự nãy giờ , Hakuba Saguru bước về gần phía tên siêu trộm đang nhăn nhó mặt mũi kia.

  * Nếu cậu không thích cô ấy thì để tôi giúp cậu ăn cháo nhé !! _ Hakuba nói , đưa tay khuấy nhẹ chiếc thìa trong bát cháo vẫn còn hơi ấm kia.
  * Không cần phiền cậu ! _ Người kia đáp lạnh lùng, ngay cả cô nàng xinh đẹp lúc nãy mà Kid còn không có hứng thú thì một tên thám tử như anh sao có thể giúp tâm trạng của hắn tốt hơn kia chứ.



Mà vấn đề quan trọng là Kid không thích phong cách ăn phân biệt đối xử này, hắn có phải phụ nữ vừa mới sinh con đâu mà bắt hắn ăn toàn cháo trắng thế này.

Thực đơn nghèo nàn chưa từng có - đó là điều khiến hắn khó chịu !!

  * Đừng bướng nữa , nếu không tôi phải mua một cái bình đựng bột ăn có trẻ em loại có thìa ở phía đầu cho cậu đấy ? _ Hakuba nói kèm theo ý cười trêu chọc.



Mặt Kid đỏ bừng vì tức giận, vừa lúc ấy chiếc Tivi chuyền sang phát một chương trình thời sự trong ngày

Một vụ thảm sát vừa xảy ra ở ngoại ô thành phố Tokyo và hung thủ vẫn chưa được tìm thấy . Lực lượng cảnh sát tinh nhuệ nhất đã được triệu tập để thành lập biệt đội chuyên án lần này

  * Hakuba này , cậu có định tham gia vào vụ án này không ??



Kid hỏi người đừng cạnh trong khi mắt vẫn hướng về màn hình để theo dõi lời nói của người phóng viên.

Nhưng câu nói ấy đã bị cắt ngang giữa chừng khi Hakuba cầm chiếc Remote nhấn nút tắt

  * Hakuba kun ...!? _ Kid ngạc nhiên đưa mắt nhìn Saguru Hakuba.
  * Đừng bận tâm , mọi chuyện đã có cảnh sát lo rồi mà ! _Hakuba đặt chiếc Remote xuống bàn.



Suy nghĩ chông chênh hiện rõ trong ánh mắt anh , Saguru Hakuba biết rõ bản thân mình đang muốn gì và anh cũng hoàn toàn biết rõ bản thân mình cần phải làm gì vào lúc này

Chiếc thẻ hành nghề đã được đặt vào trong ngăn tủ như một lời hứa và anh cần phải tôn trọng lời hứa đó.

Kid im lặng nhìn chàng thám tử London điển trai kia.

  * A ...mau đút cháo cho tôi đi !! _ Người ngồi trên chiếc ghế gỗ cạnh anh bất chợt há miệng



Hắn không phải kẻ ngốc , không muốn trở thành một kẻ phiền phức hay nói đúng hơn hắn ghét cái mặc cảm hệt như bản thân mình là kẻ ích kỷ đang tranh giành anh với lực lượng cảnh sát đang cần anh giúp đỡ.

Dù rằng hắn không thích những tên cảnh sát kia nhưng hắn cũng không muốn bọn họ gặp khó khăn theo cách này , nên ít nhất hắn có thể ăn nhanh bữa ăn này và rồi chui vào phòng bệnh của mình giả vờ như đang say ngủ , để người thám tử thiếu niên London kia có thể lén rời khỏi đây mà âm thầm đi giải quyết vụ án ấy .


	3. Không thể chạm vào

**Chap 3 : Không thể chạm vào**

................................................Fashback ...............................

Người nằm trên giường với gương mặt mệt mỏi đang say ngủ, chiếc chăn bông ấm áp được đắp ngang ngực để hắn khỏi giật mình.

Những lọn tóc đen chạm xuống chiếc gối mềm trắng muốt khiến hắn trong thật đẹp, đôi bàn tay quấn băng trắng vẫn yên bình đặt trên phía trước ngực.

  * Cậu ấy không sao chứ ?? _ Hakuba lo lắng hỏi người bác sĩ già mà anh vừa mời đến
  * Bàn tay bị va đập mạnh và tổn thương không nhẹ đến xương !! Tôi đã cố định các khớp ngón tay để cậu ấy có thể cử động được sau khi phẫu thuật ! _ Người bác sĩ nói, rồi khẽ thở dài _ Nhưng mà ...
  * Nhưng mà thế nào ?!
  * Vì không có dụng cụ hỗ trợ tốt lại phải cấp cứu cho tay cậu ấy quá gấp gáp nên quá trình phẫu thuật tay sẽ để lại di chứng !! Có thể để lại những vết phẫu thuật xấu và ..._ Ngưng lại một chút, ông ấy nói _ Tay cậu ấy sẽ không thể linh hoạt như trước đây !!



Hakuba bỗng thấy có chút hoảng sợ.

“ Không thể linh hoạt như trước đây “ ?? Ý ông ấy nghĩa là gì ??

  * Vậy tức là ..._ Đôi mày anh nhíu lại, răng cắn nhẹ vào môi tỏ vẻ lo lắng.



Hakuba Saguru thừa biết đối với một ảo thuật gia mà nói thì đôi tay còn quý hơn cả sinh mạng.

Nếu như tay Kid thực sự có vấn đề gì thì cuộc sống của cậu ta sẽ chắc chắn sẽ đảo lộn, và hơn hết anh hiểu rõ sự tồn tại của kẻ mang danh “ kẻ trộm dưới trăng “ cũng hoàn toàn phụ thuộc vào đôi bàn tay ấy.

  * Những việc đơn giản như cầm thìa, muỗng hay thay quần áo thì sẽ diễn ra bình thường, nhưng những hoạt động cần có sự khéo léo như vẽ tranh, điêu khắc, chơi đàn ...sẽ không thể thực hiện được !!
  * Nói như vậy, nghĩa là cậu ấy không thể diễn ảo thuật được nữa ??



Hakuba bàng hoàng hỏi lại.

Người đứng đối diện gật đầu đáp lại với đôi mắt đượm buồn.

Hụt hẫng, đó là cảm giác đầu tiên của anh ...

Chàng thám tử thiếu niên dường như không thể tin vào những gì mà mình đang nghe thấy

Kaitou Kid không thể diễn ảo thuật, vậy cuộc sống sau này của cậu ấy phải làm sao đây ??

Nếu cậu ta biết được chuyện này, chắc chắn sẽ không thể nào giữ được bình tĩnh mất.

............ Endback ..................

Khoắc khoải buông một tiếng thở dài giữa không gian lớp học, Hakuba đưa tay xoa xoa hai thái dương rồi đưa mắt nhìn về phía chỗ ngồi trong lớp của Kaitou. Vị trí ấy vẫn trống và không ai có thể thay thế được, dù trong lòng Hakuba hay trong tâm trí mọi người có lẽ đều như thế .

Nhưng cũng chính vì như vậy nên sẽ rất khó khăn khi mọi người đón nhận sự thật về đôi bàn tay của Kid.

  * Diing doong !! _ Chiếc điện thoại trong túi quần Hakuba khẽ run nhẹ.
  * Moshi moshi ! _ Cậu dùng chất giọng điềm đạm quen thuộc để đón lấy cuộc gọi của người kia _ Tôi nghe đây Kudo !!
  * À tôi gọi điện để thông báo, thông tin về vụ trọng án mà cậu gửi cho tôi hôm trước tôi đã nhận được rồi !_ Cậu thám tử miền Đông nói _ Tôi sẽ nhanh chóng tìm ra manh mối để bắt được hung thủ và gửi về trụ sở cảnh sát sớm nhất có thể !
  * Thế thì tốt rồi, cám ơn cậu nhiều nhé Kudo !!



Hakuba Saguru nhẹ mỉm cười, dù rằng hiện tại anh không đứng ở vai trò thám tử để phá án, nhưng anh hi vọng những gút mắc kia có thể được tháo gỡ nhanh chóng nhất.

  * Hakuba này, tôi vẫn muốn hỏi chuyện hôm trước ! _ Shinichi bất chợt nghiêm túc hỏi _ Tại sao cậu không giải quyết vụ án mạng này trong khi hiện tại vẫn đang ở Nhật, mà lại giao nó cho tôi !! Cậu có vấn đề gì đúng không ..??
  * Cũng có một phần là như vậy ! _ Hiện ra trong suy nghĩ của anh là chiếc thẻ hành nghề được ném vào trong ngăn tủ _ Tôi muốn nghỉ phép một thời gian ấy mà.
  * Nghỉ phép sao ??



Hakuba từ bỏ công lý của bản thân để có thể khiến hắn an tâm, đối với một thám tử thì đây là điều tối kị.

Nhưng Hakuba đến bây giờ vẫn không hiểu nỗi tại sao bản thân mình lại làm như thế, quả là một việc làm kì lạ nhất từ trước cho đến nay.

  * Dù sao ai cũng có một vài bí mật riêng mà, cứ xem như nó là bí mật của tôi đi vậy !! _ Khóe môi anh vẽ nên một nụ cười _ Tôi tin tưởng vào khả năng giải quyết các vụ án của cậu, nên cố gắng giúp tôi lần này nhé !



Shinichi bâng khuâng nhưng rồi cậu không hỏi nữa, cũng giống như việc Saguru Hakuba giấu kín chuyện cậu chính là Edogawa Conan, có những bí ẩn của người khác mà chúng ta nên tôn trọng.

  * Được rồi !! Mong cậu sẽ sớm trở lại sau kỳ nghỉ phép kỳ lạ này !! _ Shinichi nói _ Thôi chào nhé !
  * Ừ chào, nhớ giữ sức khỏe !



Thám tử London tắt máy rồi cho chiếc di động vào túi quần, tựa người vào lưng ghế gỗ phía sau, anh đưa mắt nhìn về một khoảng trời vô định bên ngoài cửa sổ.

Nơi ấy có ánh nắng vàng ấm áp đan dệt vào nhau, có những đám mây yên ả trôi của một chiều thu nhẹ, có những cánh chim bạt gió sải cánh tự do giữa nền trời xanh biếc ...

Và có một người cũng đang muốn như những cánh chim trời kia, tung bay không trói buộc ...!

.......................................

Tiếng lá khô xào xạc chạm vào nhau dưới nền đất khô lạnh, bóng cây đổ xuống những phiến đá lót trong vườn để điểm tô thêm sắc thu tao nhã

Lá phong màu đỏ hòa lẫn với màu vàng úa của những tán cây trơ trọi khiến không gian có chút trống trải 

  * Nếu là bình thường, giờ này chắc mình đang ở trường !!



Hắn chậm rãi đi lang thang trong khu vườn rộng của biệt thự nhà Hakuba

Việc nhàm chán nằm trên giường mỗi ngày khiến Kid vô cùng khó chịu, vì thế quyết định dạo một vài vòng trong khuôn viên nhà cũng là ý kiến hay

  * Ni~ ao !!_ Loáng thoáng nghe thấy tiếng của một chú mèo con nào đó, hắn nhìn quanh tìm kiếm



Xuất hiện trước mặt hắn là một chú mèo nhỏ với bộ lông trắng muốt và đôi mắt thiên thanh tuyệt đẹp . Nũng nịu bước đến gần với ánh nhìn ngơ ngác, trông chú mèo ấy hệt như một cuộn len đang ngây ngốc lăn tròn đến đáng yêu

  * Mèo con !! _ Kid ngồi xuống gần cạnh nó, mỉm cười _ Mày đi lạc đấy hả ??
  * Ni ~ao !! _ Nhóc mèo kêu lên một tiếng tựa như đang muốn trò chuyện, bất ngờ làm rung nhẹ chiếc chuông trên cổ tạo ra những âm thanh vui tai
  * Có chuông cổ ?? _ Khiến Kid nhận ra nó không phải đơn thuần là một con mèo hoang ở đâu đó



Nhưng một con mèo đẹp như thế này thì chủ nhân nhà nào lại để đi lạc nhỉ ? Hơn nữa quanh đây lại không có một ngôi nhà biệt thự sang trọng này

  * KAITOU KID !! Mày đang ở đâu vậy ? _ Chợt có tiếng gọi của cô nữ hầu



Cô nàng đưa mắt tìm kiếm khắp nơi và mừng rỡ khi trong thấy hắn đang ngồi cạnh chú mèo

  * KID !! Hóa ra mày ở đây !! _ Cô hầu gái xinh đẹp trong bộ Maid với chiếc tạp dề xinh xắn cười tươi nói với chú mèo nhỏ ở cạnh Kid



Không khó để Kid nhận ra đây là một trong những cô gái vẫn hay vào giúp mình dọn phòng mỗi ngày

Nhưng điều khiến hắn ngạc nhiên nhất không phải là sự xuất hiện của cô nữ hầu kia mà chính là cái cách cô ấy gọi tên chú mèo con đáng yêu

  * Kid ?? _ Hắn tròn mắt hỏi lại
  * Ah vâng, chào cậu Kuroba ! _ Đến lúc này cô gái trẻ kia mới phát hiện ra sự có mặt của hắn _ Tên con mèo này là Kaitou Kid, là thú cưng của cậu chủ Saguru đấy ạ !
  * Thú cưng ??



Kid nghiêng đầu ngạc nhiên, thú cưng của tên Hakuba ấy không phải là con chim ưng Watson sao ?

Trước giờ hắn chưa từng thấy Hakuba mang chú mèo này đến hiện trường vụ án lần nào, hơn nữa, bao nhiêu tên không chọn tại sao lại lấy tên của hắn đặt cho con mèo kia chứ ?? Rõ ràng là có vấn đề mà !?

  * Tên của con mèo này là do Hakuba đặt sao ?? _ Kid hỏi
  * Vâng, cậu chủ rất quý con mèo này nên mỗi ngày đều chăm sóc nó, nào là chải lông, vuốt ve lại còn hay bế nó lên giường ngủ cùng mỗi buổi tối nữa.



Kid nghe xong có chút ngượng ngùng pha lẫn tò mò, cái tên dở hơi kia rốt cuộc là đang nghĩ gì vậy ...

  * Nhưng thỉnh thoảng mỗi khi phá án về cũng thường hay ức hiếp nó vô cớ ! _ Cô hầu gái nhíu mày vẻ không hiểu _ Thường véo má, vò đầu hay lườm mắt với nó rồi còn bảo nó là một tên tội phạm phiền phức, hay chọc phá người khác và cứ thích khoa trương !
  * Phiền phức, chọc phá người khác, thích khoa trương . Cậu ta thì không có chắc ?!
  * Ah, đúng rồi ! _ Cô nữ hầu thích thú khi trông thấy hắn lườm mắt _ Chính là như vậy nè, mỗi khi con mèo KID bị cậu chủ ức hiếp đều có phản ứng hệt như thế
  * Thật như vậy sao !



Tên siêu trộm lừng lẫy thấy như có thứ gì đó nghẹn ứ ở cổ họng mình, nếu như đây là một cảnh quay trong bộ phim kiếm hiệp dài tập nào đó thì chắc có lẽ là hắn đã thổ huyết rồi.

  * Meow ~ !! _ Vừa lúc một chú mèo khác lại đột ngột phóng xuống chỗ của Kid đang đứng



Toàn thân cũng phủ một lớp lông trắng muốt như màu tuyết riêng chóp phía trên đầu của chú mèo lại có một chút nâu vàng tựa hổ phách.

Ánh mắt đỏ dịu ấm áp như ngọn lửa xoáy chặt tâm can người khác và cái cách nó thanh nhã bước đi khiến hắn không khỏi liên tưởng đến một người.

  * Hay lắm ! _ Kid nở một nụ cười nửa miệng bước đến gần chỗ của chú mèo có chóp lông màu nâu vàng kia _ Từ giờ tao sẽ gọi mày là Saguru Hakuba nhé !



Da trắng như tuyết, môi đỏ như son, tóc nâu màu hổ phách . Tất cả mọi thứ đều giống hệt cái tên thám tử London đáng ghét kia.

  * Saguru Hakuba ư ?? _ Cô nữ hầu cười khổ trước cái tên vừa được đặt của chú mèo, nhưng rồi đưa mắt nhìn nó hồi lâu cô nàng cũng nhận ra điều ẩn ý trong tên Saguru Hakuba mà Kid đặt.



Cô ngồi xuống đưa tay vuốt nhẹ lên đỉnh đầu chú mèo con cũng vừa trạc tuổi con mèo cưng của cậu chủ Hakuba.

  * Saguru Hakuba, cái tên nghe cũng rất hợp đó !!



Cô nữ hầu âu yếm nhìn chú mèo rồi khóe môi nhẹ nở một nụ cười thật dịu dàng khiến Kid không khỏi nghi ngờ

  * Này tiểu thư, hình như ...cô thích tên Hakuba đó đúng không ? _ Kid cười tinh ranh, đưa mắt nhìn cô hầu gái.
  * Tôi ...ơ ...tôi ...!_ Cô nàng lúng túng cúi gầm mặt xấu hổ.
  * Không cần phải giấu, tình cảm là chuyện tự nhiên mà !! _ Kid nhẹ nhàng mỉm cười_ Dù cái tên đó tính tình chẳng ra gì, vừa kiêu ngạo, vừa điệu đà lại hay nói những câu châm chích người khác nhưng cũng phải thừa nhận hắn là một kẻ thông minh đầy tài năng, tốt bụng và biết hiểu cho suy nghĩ của người khác !!
  * Vâng ! _Cô nữ hầu gật đầu, lại mỉm cười _ Cậu ấy là một chàng trai tốt nhưng đáng tiếc ...trong lòng đã có người khác rồi !!



  * Đã có người khác rồi ư ?



Như một phản xạ tự nhiên, Kaitou Kid ngạc nhiên hỏi .

Từ trước đến nay hắn chưa từng nghe nói anh từng hẹn hò với bất kỳ cô gái nào

Cô nữ hầu gật đầu, hướng mắt về một khoảng xa vô định nào đó để chìm vào những xúc cảm của riêng mình

  * Vâng, hình như là một người trạc tuổi cậu ấy ...! Tuy cậu chủ không nói ra nhưng tôi có thể cảm nhận được . _ Nụ cười trầm buồn không biết từ lúc nào lại vương vấn trên khóe môi cô gái trẻ _ Tôi thấy có lần cậu chủ gọi điện cho người đó, ánh mắt và lời nói đều rất ấm áp và ngập yêu thương !



Không chỉ là hụt hẫng, Kid cảm nhận còn có chút buồn bã len vào trong suy nghĩ của bản thân

Có thể là do ghen tỵ vì Hakuba nhận được yêu thương từ một cô gái xinh đẹp và dịu dàng như cô nữ hầu này

Có thể là do hắn không quen với việc Hakuba có một mối quan tâm nào đó ngoại trừ việc truy bắt Kaitou Kid

Có thể chỉ đơn giản là hắn không thích những câu chuyện yêu đương

Hoặc cũng có thể là vì một lý do nào đó, mà đến giờ hắn vẫn chưa thể giải thích được.


	4. Giấc mộng giữa trời đêm

**Chap 4 : Giấc mộng giữa trời đêm**

Đêm tĩnh mịch và cô độc, hắn vẫn nằm đó trên chiếc giường quen thuộc của mình trong biệt thự nhà Hakuba.

Gió thu thổi nhẹ khiến tán lá bên ngoài khẽ đu đưa chạm vào nhau như rì rầm trò chuyện.

Nhưng những âm thanh đó đều được cách ly khỏi căn phòng của hắn bởi chiếc của kính sang trọng và tấm rèm voan xinh đẹp, mọi thứ nơi đây chỉ có suy nghĩ mông lung rối ren của hắn.

Kaitou Kid không ngủ được !!

Hắn cũng không biết vì sao bản thân mình vẫn mãi trằn trọc không ngủ được.

Rốt cuộc người mà Hakuba Saguru đang thích là ai đây ?

Aoko ư ? Hoàn toàn không có khả năng, nếu bảo Kuroba thích Aoko xem bộ còn hợp lý hơn.

Akako ư ? Có thể đấy, nhưng cái cách Hakuba nhìn thấy cô nàng mỗi khi gặp mặt thì trông có vẻ giống anh đang trúng phải ma thuật hơn nhiều

Keiko ư ? Họ thậm chí còn không thời gian nói chuyện ấy chứ.

  * Vậy là ai đây nhỉ ??_ Kid xoay người vùi mặt vào chiếc gối bông _ Cậu ta rốt cuộc là đang thích ai đây chứ ?



Soi lại toàn bộ ký ức trong não bộ mình nhưng vẫn không tìm được cái tên nào phù hợp. 

Không một manh mối hay cử đặc biệt nào của anh khiến hắn có thể đưa ra suy luận, còn dựa vào trực giác của bản thân thì ...mọi chuyện có vẻ càng tệ hơn.

Đêm đen cứ thế vẫn trầm lắng, rồi từng chút đưa hắn vào một giấc mơ kỳ lạ như điềm báo.

............................................

  * Bịch !! Bịch !! Bịch !! _ Tiếng bước chân vội vã giáng xuống những bậc cầu thang bằng sắt cũ kỹ.



Trời đêm tĩnh lặng chỉ có ánh trăng non còn đang thức giấc, hắn vừa chạy vừa thở hổn hền, thỉnh thoảng quay đầu về sau để xem người kia có đuổi kịp không.

Thứ bụi bặm trong tầng thượng bỏ hoang của tòa nhà này khiến hắn khó chịu.

  * Hừm !! _ Giọt mồ hôi lấm tấm trên gò má Kid vô tình như điểm tô thêm nét khôi ngô vốn có.



Bất chợt một bàn tay giữ lấy khủy tay hắn, kéo mạnh.

  * A ...!_ Tiếng rên khẽ khẽ bật khỏi cuống họng hắn khi bản thân bị đẩy mạnh vào vách tường lạnh buốt phía sau.



Ngước mắt nhìn đối diện, tim Kid loạn nhịp trước ánh nhìn của chàng thám tử London kia.

  * Muốn trốn à ! _ Người đó nhẹ mỉm cười _ Lần này tôi không để cậu thoát đâu !



Hakuba giữ chặt hai cổ tay Kid rồi cố định nó phía đầu hắn. Anh tháo chiếc Cavast trên cổ áo Kid ra, thuần thục dùng nó trói chặt hai cổ tay của hắn.

  * Thả ...tôi ra !!



Hắn vùng vẫy chống cự nhưng tâm tư lại không sợ hãi, chỉ có nhịp tim đập hổn loạn khi nhịp thở Hakuba tiếng đến gần vành tai của mình.

Gương mặt người kia áp gần về phía hắn, từ làn da đến đường nét trên gương mặt Hakuba gần như là hoàn hảo.

  * Có muốn biết người tôi thật sự thích là ai không ??



Giọng cậu chàng thám tử London thì thầm.

Kid không đáp, tim hắn gõ thình thịch đầy chờ đợi. Người Hakuba thích rốt cuộc là ai vậy ?

Thám tử London lướt ánh nhìn trên gương mặt Kid rồi kết thúc bằng một nụ cười bí ẩn, bàn tay từ nãy giờ vẫn chống lên bức tường phía sau lưng hắn chậm rãi rời đi.

Hakuba xoay người bước đi như đuổi theo một bóng người nào đó.

  * Chờ đã ...Hakuba kun !! Hakuba kun !! _ Kid lớn tiếng gọi nhưng người kia vẫn không đáp lại hay có bất cứ biểu hiện gì chứng tỏ anh nghe thấy giọng hắn.



Cổ tay Kid cọ vào nhau cố thoát khỏi chiếc Cavast đang trói mình nhưng không thể, bàn tay hắn hoàn toàn không cử động được.

  * Chết tiệt !! _ Kid vội vã đuổi theo nhưng hắn không nhìn được người đang đứng cạnh Hakuba là ai.



Dáng người đó rõ ràng rất quen thuộc, hình như hắn có nhìn thấy ở đâu rồi thì phải ...

Hakuba mỉm cười với người kia, nụ cười ngọt ngào hiếm hoi mà Kid có thể nhìn thấy được ...

Loáng thoáng phía xa hắn trong thấy kẻ đó mặt một bộ trang phục Holmes, là đồ của Holmes ư, vậy chẳng lẽ người đó cũng là thám tử ..

Định thần lại để chắc chắn rằng mình không nhìn nhầm, Kid cố rướn người gần hơn về phía hai người đó.

Bất chợt người đang đứng cạnh Hakuba xoay mặt về phía hắn.

Thảng thốt !

Hắn chỉ có thể há hốc mồm ngạc nhiên đến thảng thốt mà thôi.

  * Gương mặt ....giống hệt !!



Người đứng cạnh Hakuba Saguru lại có một gương mặt giống hắn hệt như hai giọt nước.

................................

  * Keet !!



Tiếng cửa đẩy thay cho chuông đồng hồ báo hiệu bình minh.

  * Sao nào, tối qua cậu ngủ có ngon không ?? _ Hakuba cầm chiếc khay bước vào như thường lệ.



Bộ quần áo của Kid đã được chuẩn bị tươm tất để bắt đầu một ngày mới.

  * Cậu xem tôi có chỗ nào là giống ngủ ngon sao ?? _ Nhỏm người ngồi dậy, Kid nói giọng ngáy ngủ với đôi mắt Gấu Trúc đáng yêu.



Hakuba cố nén tiếng cười bật ra khỏi miệng khi trong thấy bộ dạng của cậu bạn cùng lớp kia.

  * Mơ thấy ác mộng à ?? _ Hakuba đưa tay cởi những chiếc cúc áo trên áo sơ mi ngủ của Kid.
  * Cũng đại loại là vậy ! _ Kid nói và quyết không kể thêm bất cứ điều gì về giấc mơ kỳ lạ hôm qua _ Nó khiến tôi mất ngủ cả đêm !
  * Không sao đâu ! _ Hakuba trấn an người đối diện.



Chiếc áo ngủ sơ mi màu trắng tinh khôi rời khỏi người Kid, để lộ làn da hồng mịn và xương đòn khá sâu.

Hakuba giúp hắn thay một chiếc quần Kaki xám tro và áo cổ lọ màu kem nhạt, anh dường như đã thuần thục hơn rất nhiều trong việc chuẩn bị quần áo cho tên siêu trộm này.

  * Đừng lo lắng, nó chỉ là một giấc mơ thôi mà !! _ Hakuba Saguru nhẹ nhàng trấn an _ Dùng một tách trà xanh buổi sáng sẽ giúp cậu thấy thoải mái hơn !
  * Cũng phải !! _ Kid nhẹ nhếch môi khi Hakuba chỉnh lại mái tóc giúp mình _ Ở cạnh cậu đã là giấc mơ kinh hoàng nhất của tôi rồi còn gì.



Kid thẳng thắn châm chích, với Hakuba dường như hắn chưa từng khách khí hay có bất kỳ biểu hiện khách khí nào.

  * Diing doong !! _ Tiếng chuông điện thoại đổ vang cắt ngang cuộc trò chuyện.
  * Moshi moshi ! Tôi nghe đây Kudo !



Hakuba nhanh chóng liếc nhìn tên người gọi rồi quay lưng nghe máy.

Hai chữ Kudo nhảy ngay vào vành tai Kid, thu hút toàn bộ sự chú ý của hắn vào lúc này ...

Khẽ chau mày suy tư, người tên Kudo đó liệu có phải là cậu thám tử Shinichi Kudo mà hắn từng gặp ở tháp đồng hồ hay không.

Một người có sức mạnh ngang ngửa Hakuba, một người có thể đoán trước phần nào những kế hoạch của hắn, nhưng đáng tiếc là lần gặp đó hắn cũng chỉ nghe thấy tên cậu ta chứ chưa được gặp mặt.

Nếu có thể hắn thật sự rất tò mò muốn xem người tên Kudo Shinichi đó trông như thế nào.

  * À ...à ...được rồi . Tôi tin vào khả năng của cậu mà, cứ làm những gì cậu thấy tốt nhất !!



Hakuba kết thúc cuộc nói chuyện rồi nhanh chóng tắt máy.

Theo trực giác của một siêu đạo chích, Kaitou Kid cảm nhận dường như Hakuba không muốn cuộc nói chuyện giữa anh ta và người tên Kudo kia bị Kid trông thấy quá nhiều.

  * Có chuyện gì thế ?? _ Kid hỏi, ngước mắt nhìn người đứng đối diện giường mình
  * Không có gì ! _ Hakuba nhẹ mỉm cười _ Chỉ là trao đổi vài vấn đề nhỏ với một người bạn thôi mà.



Anh nói rồi đưa tay xem đồng hồ, đã đến giờ bắt đầu việc quan trọng của ngày hôm nay rồi.

  * Đừng nói chuyện đó nữa !! _ Hakuba ra hiệu cho Kid đứng dậy _ Hôm nay cậu có lịch hẹn thay băng vết thương ở tay đó, khoảng 10 phút nữa bác sĩ sẽ đến đây !



Kid gật nhẹ đầu đáp lại, đây là lần đầu tiên sau khi bị thương hắn có thể nhìn thấy một cách rõ ràng nhất bàn tay của mình . Mặc dù Hakuba nói đó chỉ là một chấn thương nhẹ và nhanh chóng bình phục nhưng hắn lại cảm giác vô cùng bất an.

Trực giác bản năng cho hắn thấy một dự cảm không lành về đôi bàn tay của mình và điều tốt nhất để đập tan dự cảm đó chính là trực tiếp trông thấy tình trạng bàn tay của chính mình.

...................................................

Từng dãy băng trắng muốt được nhẹ nhàng tháo khỏi bàn tay hắn, để lộ dần vết thương không mong đợi.

  * Sao lại như vậy chứ ??



Kid hoảng hốt khi thấy những mũi may y tế chằng chịt trên bàn tay mình . Đây rõ ràng không phải là một chấn thương nhẹ mà ...

Những đoạn thịt nhấp nho được cố định ép chặt vào nhau để không hở vết khoét sâu vào lòng bàn tay. Đường gân hiện rõ ngoằn ngèo như những chiếc xúc tua khổ sở quấn lấy mu tay của hắn.

Làn da khô khốc mang một dấu hiệu kém sức sống phủ trùm lên từng ngón tay và hơn hết đầu ngón tay dường như không còn bất cứ thứ cảm giác nào.

Mọi thứ đều là một sự tĩnh lặng !

  * Không sao đâu ! _ Hakuba nhẹ nhàng choàng tay qua vai Kid _ Vết không không được đẹp cho lắm thôi, sẽ lành lặn lại như cũ mà !
  * Được rồi, tôi hiểu mà !!_ Kid gật đầu, gương mặt thoáng chút buồn bã và thất vọng _ Đường may để lại một vài vết sẹo cũng không sao, tôi là con trai mà, đâu cần lo lắng tay không đẹp chứ !



Kaitou Kid cười tươi, nhưng đáp lại chỉ có nụ cười gượng gạo của chàng thám tử London.

  * Tôi không lo lắng gì nhiều đâu ! _ Kid nói thật bình thản _ Chỉ cần có thể tiếp tục biểu diễn ảo thuật, tay có một vài vết sẹo cũng không sao !?



Nụ cười của Kid vô tình khiến tim Hakuba nhói lên một chút.

Biểu diễn ảo thuật sao ?

Nếu như cậu ấy biết được bản thân mình sẽ không thể diễn bất kỳ trò ảo thuật nào cho dù là đơn giản nhất, Kid sẽ phản ứng như thế nào đây ?

  * Ừ ! Quan trọng là phải biết giữ sức khỏe và yêu quý bản thân !_ Hakuba nhắc khẽ _ Cậu sẽ chóng khỏi thôi !



Còn với vị bác sĩ già có lẽ ông đã quá quen với những vết thương thế này nên không lấy gì ngạc nhiên hay lo lắng, cứ như thế bình thản thay băng tay cho người mang tên Kaitou Kid

Đôi bàn tay được bao bọc cẩn thận trong lớp băng trắng muốt cũng tựa như niềm tin của Kid đang được gói ghém từng chút một thật cẩn thận như thế đó.


	5. Người cậu thích là ai

**Chap 5 : Người cậu thích là ai**

Kid im lặng ngồi trên chiếc ghế khảm gỗ trong căn phòng quen thuộc.

Tiếng tí tách của những tia lửa trong chiếc lò sưởi va vào nhau râm ran phối cùng ánh sáng vàng dịu soi xuống chiếc đàn Violon trong góc phòng khiến không gian thêm trầm lắng.

Tên siêu đạo chích đưa mắt nhìn hai bàn tay phủ băng trắng toát của mình rồi khẽ thở dài

Không sao ư ? Hắn tự hỏi liệu có thật sự không sao khi bàn tay của hắn lại chằng chịt những vết may chắp vá như thế ?

Hắn không phải là một bác sĩ cũng không có nhiều kiến thức về y khoa, nhưng hắn có thể cảm nhận được phần nào tình trạng vết thương của mình. Với những gì hắn nhìn thấy thì việc khôi phục chức năng thần kinh của bàn tay không phải là điều dễ dàng.

  * Tâm trạng không tốt à ?? _ Giọng nói của người đột nhiên xuất hiện thu hút sự chú ý của hắn



Kid xoay đầu lại nhìn.

  * Cậu muốn dọa chết tôi đấy hả ? _ Hắn nhăn nhó _ Đột nhiên hiện ra như oan hồn vậy...
  * Cậu không làm gì xấu thì sợ oan hồn cái gì ! _ Hakuba cười khẩy, bước gần về phía Kid _ Mà cậu vẫn chưa trả lời câu hỏi của tôi !
  * Không có gì ! _ Hắn thờ ơ đáp _ Rảnh rỗi nghĩ linh tinh thôi !



Kid nhìn vào những đốm lửa trong chiếc lò sưởi, không chú ý bàn tay người kia đang nhẹ nhàng đặt lên bả vai mình.

  * Đã bảo cậu đừng lo lắng mà, không sao đâu ! _ Hakuba nói _ Nếu thấy không vui hay là...cùng tôi đi dạo nhé ?



Ngước mắt nhìn người kia với vẻ ngạc nhiên, siêu đạo chích không mấy quen thuộc với cử chỉ ân cần của người đối diện.

Nhưng rồi đáp lại vẫn là cái nhìn điềm đạm của đối phương.

  * Đi dạo ở đâu vào lúc này ? _ Kid hỏi
  * Một nơi gần đây thôi ! _ Hakuba đưa tay nâng cánh tay của Kid để hắn đứng dậy _ Rồi cậu sẽ thấy thích nó !



Anh đáp thật thản nhiên như một điều chắc chắn.

...................................

Trời cuối thu mang những cơn gió lạnh run người, Kid ủ người trong bộ quần áo dày đã được Hakuba chuẩn bị cho mình.

  * Thật là lạnh đó ! _ Hắn nói, cảm thấy bản thân mình hệt như con cá trám đang bị tên thám tử kia ném vào kho đông lạnh của một xó xỉnh nào đó.
  * Khả năng chịu lạnh của cậu tệ thật nhỉ ?? _ Hakuba cười xòa khi thấy cậu bạn co cụm người lại.



Gương mặt người kia ửng hồng nhẹ trong tiết trời se lạnh làm anh liên tưởng đến những chú bé đáng yêu hát thánh ca trong các buổi lễ ở nhà thờ.

  * Không phải cậu thừa biết rồi sao ? _ Kid lườm mắt, rõ ràng lần đấu nhau cùng Kaitou Đen tên thám tử này đã biết rõ yếu điểm của hắn rồi mà _ Còn giả vờ…
  * Được rồi ! _ Hakuba nhẹ cười, đứng sát về phía Kid hơn _ Vậy để tôi tặng cậu con ngựa trắng ấm 37 độ này nhé, đứng gần sẽ không thấy lạnh đâu ! Hahaha !!



Hướng mắt nhìn Hakuba tỏ vẻ xem thường, Kid đáp lại bằng giọng châm chích

  * Vậy chi bằng cậu tự mổ xác mình, đem nội tạng đi bán rồi lấy tiền mà tặng tôi !_ Hắn đắc ý cười _ Cái đó nghe có vẻ thực tế hơn đấy !
  * Tôi không có hứng thú hoạt động từ thiện vì tên siêu trộm như cậu đâu ! _ Hakuba cười đáp _ Hơn nữa tôi gặp vấn đề gì không ai chăm sóc vết thương cho cậu !
  * Không sao ! Số tiền đó tôi sẽ dùng để thuê người chăm sóc khác, bảo đảm đẹp trai hơn cậu nhiều
  * Ồ, vậy...không thuê nữ sao ?
  * Tôi...Không phải việc của cậu.



Kid vùng vằng, xoay người tức giận. Và trong khi anh chàng thám tử London còn chưa biết phải làm gì để hạ hỏa cho cậu thiếu niên kia thì bất chợt bầu trời đổ một cơn mưa phùn nhẹ.

  * Ối !! _ Kid lo lắng ngước nhìn bầu trời dần hiện những đám mây đen.



Hắn hoàn toàn không sợ ướt cũng đã quen thuộc với những cơn mưa bất chợt của Tokyo trong các phi vụ, nhưng lần này thì...

  * Nhanh trú vào chỗ kia ! _ Hakuba đã nhanh chóng khoác tay kéo hắn đi.



Dù có thế nào thì anh cũng không muốn vết thương trên bàn tay hắn bị dính nước, bác sĩ chẳng phải đã dặn dò người chăm sóc như anh thật kỹ còn gì.

Họ đứng nép mình trong một mái hiên nhỏ, phía bên ngoài những giọt mưa tí tách rơi nặng dần tạo nên những bọt bóng xinh đẹp trên mặt đường.

Một mùi hương ngọt ngào phía sau lôi cuốn họ, là mùi của bắp rang thơm nức mũi...

  * Là rạp chiếu phim sao ?? _ Kid quay lưng lại nhìn và chợt phát hiện _ Tôi không biết ở công viên cũng có rạp chiếu phim đấy !?
  * Chắc là họ vừa mới mở ! _ Hakuba nói rồi chỉ tay vào một biển quảng cáo gần đấy _ Hiện đang chiếu phim trinh thám của đạo diễn Tanaka kìa !!
  * Đạo diễn Tanaka à, nghe cũng không tệ nhỉ ? _ Kid nhẹ cười _ Hình như ông ấy xuất thân từ một nhà văn trinh thám, sau này chuyển sang nghề quay phim nên cũng thu hút lắm...
  * Nói nhiều không bằng kiểm nghiệm ! _ Hakuba Saguru đề nghị _ Hay là chúng ta vào đó xem thử một chút đi..



Anh đưa tay xem đồng hồ trong khi người đứng cạnh vẫn còn do dự.

  * Bây giờ vẫn còn sớm, hơn nữa với thời tiết thế này chắc có lẽ cũng chẳng đi dạo thêm ở đâu được nữa !



Kaitou Kid liếc mắt nhìn sang đồng hồ đeo tay của cậu chàng thám tử London kia rồi nhẹ gật đầu

Đúng như lời của Saguru Hakuba đã nói, hiện giờ họ chẳng còn lựa chọn nào khác ngoại trừ việc mua một vé vào phòng xem phim thay cho việc đứng đây hứng chịu những giọt mưa bạt gió xước vào da thịt và đôi chân thì mỏi rả rời vì đứng quá lâu.

....................................

Không gian phòng chiếu tối om chỉ có ánh đèn phía trên màn hình thỉnh thoảng nhấp nháy.

Thám tử thiếu niên cẩn thận dìu Kid ngồi xuống ghế rồi anh ngồi ngay bên cạnh hắn.

Rạp chiếu phim khá vắng chỉ loáng thoáng vài nhóm nhỏ ngồi xem phim cạnh nhau và vị trí của họ may mắn thay lại không ngồi quá gần những người đó.

  * Tôi không nghĩ cậu chỉ mua một phần bắp rang và một cốc nước Coca đấy !! _ Kid nhăn nhó nói với người bên cạnh, âm thanh vừa đủ nhỏ để đối phương nghe thấy được.
  * Không phải tay cậu đang bị thương sao ? Nếu tôi mua hai phần thì cậu làm sao mà cầm chúng được, tôi lại không thể cầm hai phần bắp và hai ly Coca cùng lúc được ! _ Hakuba nói _ Cậu thấy đó, tôi chỉ có hai cánh tay thôi !
  * Được rồi ! _ Kid lườm mắt _ Cứ cho là cậu không phải đang keo kiệt đi ! Nào tôi muốn uống một chút nước !



Kid nói và ra hiệu cho Hakuba đưa ly Coca về phía mình, mấy việc cãi vã cùng tên thám tử kia lần nào cũng làm tốn nước bọt của hắn cả.

  * Gì thế này ?? Lon Coca chỉ có một cái ống hút sao ??
  * Thế cậu không thấy bất bình thường khi một ly nước lại có đến hai cái ống hút ư ? Kuroba à, tôi chỉ có một cái miệng thôi !! _ Hakuba nói pha lẫn nét cười châm chọc



Kid không đáp lại vì vấn đề cũng không mấy là quan trọng, nhưng có những việc đôi khi chúng ta vẫn nghĩ nó không quan trọng nhưng thật ra cũng vô cùng vô cùng quan trọng.

Đó chính là sau khi Kid uống một chút Coca và được thám tử ngồi cạnh ném vào miệng một vài mẩu bắp rang thơm lừng thì hắn chăm chú nhìn vào màn hình để theo dõi bộ phim.

Tuy tình tiết vụ án không mấy gì là hóc búa nhưng cách nhà đạo diễn cùng người viết kịch bản dẫn dắt câu chuyện thì hoàn toàn hấp dẫn người xem. Điều đó giải thích lý do vì sao Kid và Hakuba đều chăm chú theo dõi bộ phim cho đến khi chợt nhận ra mình khát nước và quay sang phía ly Coca đang được đặt cố định ở ngăn đựng nước giữa thanh chắn hai chiếc ghế.

  * Ưm...! _Họ chớp mắt nhìn nhau khi không hẹn mà cả hai cùng vô tình chạm chóp mũi mình vào mũi đối phương.



Khoảng cách gần đến nỗi Kid có thể cảm nhận được hơi thở của Hakuba đang lướt trên cánh môi của mình.

Thề có màn ảnh phía bên trên làm chứng, hắn ghét cay ghét đắng cái không gian tối om của phòng chiếu này, càng ghét hơn nữa ánh nhìn của Hakuba khi họ vô tình chạm phải nhau.

Ánh nhìn đó khiến hắn vô cùng bối rối và khó xử

  * Ở đây...đúng là tối thật !_ Kid bâng quơ nói.
  * Không phải bóng tối là lợi thế của cậu sao ! _ Hakuba đáp _ Kẻ trộm thường thích bóng tối mà !
  * Chỉ những tên trộm bình thường thôi ! _ Kid nói _ Với một siêu trộm thì nó phải khác chứ ?! Lần sau tôi sẽ viết đơn đề nghị gắn thêm 100 cái bóng đèn huỳnh quang cực đại cho rạp hiếu phim này !



Kid hậm hừ đáp mà quên cả cơn khát của mình khi nãy, người ngồi cạnh hắn lại vô tư không chú ý mà bình thản uống tiếp số nước trong ly Coca của cả hai...

Nhưng câu chuyện cãi vả của họ chỉ sôi nổi một phần đầu, dần về đoạn cuối bộ phim Hakuba Saguru không khỏi ngạc nhiên khi thấy người ngồi cạnh không bình phẩm hay nhận xét gì về bộ phim mà họ đang xem...

  * Bịch...khò khò !! _ Mà hắn ta chỉ tựa đầu vào vai anh và ngủ ngon lành.



Hakuba Saguru yên lặng ngắm nhìn người kia đang say ngủ, nhưng lúc hiếm hoi thế này trông cậu ta thật đáng yêu.

Ít ra thì đối với anh, không phải cãi lý với một kẻ bướng bỉnh như Kaitou Kid thì đã là một việc rất đáng yêu rồi.

  * Khò khò !! _ Kid cựa người dụi dụi vào vai áo anh như chú mèo nhỏ đang làm nũng



Hakuba cũng không biết vì sao lại vô thức vén nhẹ những lọn tóc lòa xòa trước trán Kaitou, chỉ cảm thấy như một phản ứng cực kỳ bình thường.

  * Hakuba Saguru ! _ Người kia khe khẽ gọi tên anh.
  * * Là nói mơ ư ?? * _ Hakuba nghĩ thầm.



Môi người kia vẫn thì thầm nói lại những điều trong giấc mơ, hay nói đúng hơn là những điều mà hắn ta đang suy nghĩ.

Và cũng chính là điều khiến hắn trằn trọc cả đêm qua dẫn đến hiện tại dù đang xem phim hấp dẫn lại bị ngủ gục thế kia.

  * ..người cậu thích là ai vậy ??



Kid hỏi trong giấc mơ của mình.

Hakuba thoáng chút ngạc nhiên kỳ lạ...

Thám tử Anh quốc không đáp, chỉ dịu dàng nhìn Kid bằng một ánh nhìn đầy ấm áp. Anh ngồi gần hơn về phía Kid, bàn tay nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy đôi tay phủ băng trắng xóa của người đang ngồi cạnh.

Trên môi anh vẽ lên một nụ cười đầy hạnh phúc

Lần đầu tiên khoảng cách giữa hai người họ lại gần nhau đến thế...

Không phải cuộc đối đầu của những kẻ xoay tròn trong trò chơi trinh thám đầy trí tuệ, không phải chuyện cãi nhau giữa hai cậu bạn cùng lớp vẫn thường hay khắc khẩu...

Kaitou Kid chỉ đơn giản là một người bên cạnh mà anh yêu quý

  * Người tôi thích là ai ư ?? _ Hakuba nâng bàn tay Kid rồi áp nó vào môi mình, giọng anh thì thầm thật khẽ _ Tôi tưởng là...cậu đã biết người ấy rồi kia chứ !




	6. Lần sau đừng uống rượu

**Chap 6 : Lần sau đừng uống rượu**

Bộ phim kết thúc.

Họ rời khỏi rạp chiếu khi giấc ngủ ngon lành của Kaitou Kid được chàng thám tử London đánh thức dậy.

Phía bên ngoài những hạt mưa vẫn lất phất bay một cách mờ nhạt.

Hắn tựa người vào cánh cửa kính của khu rạp chiếu phim để chờ đợi Hakuba lấy xe đến đón.

Trời mưa vẫn cứ nặng hạt, giấc mơ khi nãy chập chờn đọng lại trong tâm trí hắn.

Hắn thấy mình bị lạc giữa một không gian tăm tối không lối thoát với cơ thể mệt rã rời.Và khi mọi thứ tưởng chừng như vô vọng khiến hắn gục ngã thì bàn tay ai đó nắm lấy những ngón tay của hắn.

Kid đưa mắt nhìn bàn tay đang phủ găng trắng muốt của mình.

Bàn tay trong giấc mơ đó thật kỳ lạ, không phải sự mềm mại của Aoko, không phải sự gắt gao của ngài thanh tra,càng không phải sự gầy guộc của người trợ lý già mang tên Jii.

Mà hắn cũng không rõ nữa, chỉ biết đôi tay ấy thật ấm áp thôi.

  * Này, chúng ta đi thôi !! _ Giọng nói ai đó bất chợt kéo ánh mắt hắn rời khỏi những cơn mưa tích tách ngoài kia.



Hakuba đứng cạnh Kid với chiếc dù trong suốt trong tay. Đến bây giờ hắn mới chú ý là chiếc xe hơi của anh đã đậu phía trước mặt hắn một quãng không xa và người bên cạnh đã mang dù đến đón hắn.

Đáp lại câu nói của anh bằng cái gật đầu thay cho câu trả lời, hắn nhanh chóng bước cùng thám tử thiếu niên kia xuống những bậc tam cấp bên dưới.

  * Cẩn thận kẻo ướt đấy ! _ Hakuba nhắc nhở và rồi người kia cũng theo phản xạ mà nép gần về phía anh hơn.



Hơi ấm từ tên thám tử London khiến tim hắn ấm áp, bàn tay phủ băng trắng bỗng bối rối níu nhẹ vạt áo của Hakuba Saguru. 

Chiếc xe hơi sang trọng lướt đi trên con phố vắng.

Mặc cho làn mưa vẫn tỉ tê như một bản nhạc du dương ngân dài không hồi kết...

  * Keet keet !! _Cho đến khi nó đĩnh đạc dừng lại trước ngôi biệt thư sang trọng có phù điêu hình Bạch Mã phía trước cổng.



Cánh cửa sắt lớn được điều khiển mở ra như chào đón vị chủ nhân đáng kính của mình.

Phía sau làn kính xe ẩn hơi mờ nhạt, hắn nhìn thấy cơn mưa đã dần dứt từ lâu.

  * * Trong nhà có khách ư ? * _ Đưa mắt nhìn một vài dấu giày phía trước những bậc tam cấp ngôi biệt thự, một dự cảm bất an vô tình ập đến trong tâm trí hắn.
  * Chào mừng cậu chủ đã trở về !! _ Người quản gia già cúi đầu chào họ.



Phòng khách xa hoa với cách bày trí hoa mỹ và chùm đèn pha lê đặt phía trên không có gì thay đổi, ngoại trừ sự xuất hiện của một người.

  * Chào cậu, Hakuba kun !! _ Một người mà Kid không khỏi ngạc nhiên khi trông thấy.



Mái tóc đen mượt mà được chải cẩn thận mang một dáng vẻ vừa chững chạc vừa điềm đạm.

Làn da trắng hồng làm ẩn hiện nét tao nhã thanh cao hiếm có.

Ánh mắt màu thiên thanh chính trực lại sắc bén như viên đạn xoáy sâu vào tâm trí người đối diện.

Và hơn hết Kaitou Kid thấy dường như mình vừa được trông thấy một bản sau hoàn hảo của chính mình, mà cái bản sau ấy trong đôi phút lại khiến hắn bỡ ngỡ vô cùng.

  * Chào cậu, Kudo !! _ Người đứng cạnh hắn đáp lại lời chào bằng một nụ cười thân thiện _ Lâu rồi mới được cậu ghé thăm nhà thế này đấy !!
  * Có một vài vấn đề quan trọng chúng ta cần trao đổi mà ! _ Shinichi Kudo nhún vai.



Trong tích tắt cậu ta đưa mắt nhìn về phía bên cạnh Hakuba.

  * Người này là...
  * Kuroba Kaitou !! _ Hakuba giới thiệu _ Bạn cùng lớp của tôi !
  * Thì ra là Kuroba...quả nhiên là rất giống !! _ Shinichi thì thầm nói, ánh mắt thích thú như vừa nhận ra một điều gì đó hay ho.



Cậu ta đưa bàn tay của mình về phía Kid

  * Tôi là Shinichi Kudo, thám tử trung học, rất vui được biết cậu !
  * À xin lỗi...tôi không thể bắt tay !!_ Kid giơ bàn tay phủ băng trắng muốt của mình lên.
  * Ồ, tôi vô ý quá ! Rất xin lỗi !! _ Shinichi thoáng chút bối rối, rút cánh tay của mình trở về



Phá tan sự ngượng ngùng của không gian, chàng thám tử thiếu niên London chợt nhớ ra một vấn đề quan trọng khác

  * Hình như là cậu tìm tôi có việc gì cần bàn bạc phải không Kudo ! _ Hakuba nói
  * Ah đúng rồi, về việc đó...
  * Chúng ta đi ra ngoài bàn bạc cho tiện nhé ! _ Hakuba Saguru đề nghị _ Tôi biết một quán Coffee gần đây rất yên tĩnh, thích hợp cho cuộc trao đổi của chúng ta..!
  * Được đấy ! _ Shinichi gật đầu. Vốn hiểu rõ vấn đề họ muốn nói là gì, cậu xoay người về phía Kid _ Thật xin lỗi, tôi có việc phải đi...
  * Không sao ! _ Kid lãnh đạm đáp, nụ cười xã giao hiện lên trên cánh môi của hắn.



Thám tử Hakuba cũng chỉ nhẹ mỉm cười chào hắn.

  * Tạm biệt ! _ Rồi anh cứ thế quay lưng bước đi cùng cậu thám tử kì lạ mang tên Shinichi Kudo kia.



Bóng họ khuất xa dần về phía chiếc xe hơi, nhưng Kid vẫn có thể nhìn rõ nét cười trong ánh mắt của cậu thiếu niên kia mỗi khi nhìn Hakuba..

Cậu ta cứ thế ngồi vào chiếc ghế cạnh ghế lái mà Kid ngồi khi nãy cùng Saguru Hakuba.

Sự vui vẻ hiện rõ trên gương mặt họ mỗi khi nói chuyện cùng nhau và Kid cảm nhận một chút ghen tỵ trong lòng, phải thừa nhận cậu ta ngồi cạnh Hakuba Saguru tự nhiên như việc đó đã diễn ra hàng trăm lần khi không có Kid ở đó.

  * Cậu thiếu niên ấy là ai thế nhỉ ?_ Một người nữ hầu đứng cạnh đó hỏi nhỏ.
  * Cậu không biết à, cậu ấy là Kudo Shinichi, thám tử miền Đông lừng lẫy từng phá được rất nhiều vụ trọng án đấy ! _ Một người nữ hầu khác đáp lại _ Cậu chàng đó vẫn thường xuyên đến đây nói chuyện cùng thiếu gia Hakuba, mối quan hệ của họ có vẻ rất tốt đấy !
  * Mà này, trông cậu ta đẹp trai thật đấy !! _ Cô nữ hầu cười hỏi _ Đã có bạn gái chưa nhỉ ?
  * Cái này...!



  * Người ta đã có đối tượng rồi, hai cô đừng có ở đó mà mơ mộng nữa ! _ Một cô nữ hầu khác cắt ngang cuộc đối thoại của họ _ Có lần tôi xem một buổi phỏng vấn của Kudo Shinichi trên truyền hình, cậu ấy nói là đang thích một người trạc tuổi mình, cũng là thám tử nổi tiếng và có bố làm thanh tra trong ngành cảnh sát đấy !
  * Chà, cùng tuổi, cùng là thám tử nổi tiếng, lại có bố làm trong ngành cảnh sát !!_ Hai cô nàng kia nhìn nhau tiếc nuối _ Vậy là chúng ta hết cơ hội thật rồi !!



Kid lơ đễnh hướng ánh mắt ra bên ngoài vờ như không chú ý đến những lời nói kia...

Nhưng kỳ thật tâm can lại có chút nhói đau gay gắt...

Giấc mơ hiện hữu như một tiềm thức xa vời trong phút chốc đã biến thành sự thật ?

Một thám tử lừng danh cùng trạc tuổi có bố làm thanh tra trong ngành cảnh sát.

Một cuộc điện thoại mà Hakuba không muốn người ngoài như Kid nghe thấy được.

Một giấc mơ với hình ảnh chàng thám tử London kia đuổi theo người có gương mặt giống hệt như hắn.

Liệu những điều đó có đủ sức chứng minh : Người mà Hakuba thích mang tên Kudo Shinichi ??

...........................................................

Kid nằm trằn trọc trên giường nhưng mãi không ngủ được , hắn miên man nghĩ về những lời nói ban chiều của cô nữ hầu.

Và càng lo lắng hơn khi Hakuba Saguru vẫn chưa trở về sau cuộc hẹn với cậu thám tử Shinichi Kudo.

Phía trên vách tường chiếc đồng hồ quả lắc gõ nhịp báo hiệu 2 giờ sáng !

  * Đã muộn như thế này rồi sao cậu ta vẫn chưa trở về nhỉ ??



Kid trầm ngâm nghĩ...

Chợt có tiếng động cơ xe quen thuộc vang vọng nơi cánh cổng lớn của ngôi biệt thự.

Sự lo lắng phút chốc biến thành nét vui mừng trên gương mặt hắn, nhanh chóng khép mắt chìm vào giấc ngủ, không hiểu sao Kid lại hoàn toàn không muốn Hakuba trông thấy hắn vào lúc này.

Hay nói đúng hơn, hắn không muốn Hakuba biết được hắn đã lo lắng cho anh đến nhường nào dù Kid biết rõ Hakuba sẽ chẳng bao bước vào căn phòng ngủ của mình vào giữa khuya.

  * Cạch...keet !! _ Nhưng hắn đã hoàn toàn sai khi nghĩ điều đó.



Hakuba Saguru bước vào phòng trong bộ dạng say khướt và đưa tay bật đèn phòng ngủ của hắn.

  * Hakuba kun !! _ Bật người ngồi dậy, Kid không khỏi ngạc nhiên khi thấy dáng điệu bước đi loạng choạng của cậu ta.



Hắn vội vã bước đến chỗ cậu thám tử thiếu niên kia.

  * Cậu sao thế ?? Sao lại uống rượu thế này !_Dùng sức gượng gạo khó khăn của cánh tay, hắn đỡ lấy người kia.



Đưa mắt nhìn ra phía hành lang bên ngoài, hắn có thể lờ mờ đoán được con sâu rượu Hakuba này sau khi uống say đã đi nhầm sang phòng mình thay vì phòng của cậu ta đây mà.

  * Tôi vẫn chưa say mà !! _ Hakuba lè nhè nói _ Vẫn chưa say đâu...



Mùi rượu thoang thoảng trên người anh có thể giúp hắn khẳng định chắc chắn hơn nhận định vừa rồi của mình.

  * Thật là...tửu lượng kém thì đừng có đi bắt chước người ta uống rượu chứ ! _ Kid lườm mắt trách móc _ Được rồi, cậu không say ! Mau về phòng đi !



Hắn không muốn nói nhiều với tên thám tử đang say mèm này, vì theo thực tế chứng minh đối với những người đang say xỉn thì việc nói lý là hoàn toàn vô nghĩa.

Nhưng có vẻ như người kia vẫn không nghe thấy câu nói của hắn, Hakuba đẩy hắn ra rồi loạng choạng bước về phía chiếc giường rộng của Kid.

  * Này ! Đây là phòng của tôi, cậu vào nhầm phòng rồi ! Mau về phòng của mình đi ! _ Dùng khuỷu tay kéo người kia cách xa chiếc giường ra, hắn hoàn toàn không muốn lát nữa đây chăn nệm của mình lại dính đầy mùi rượu.
  * Đừng có cản tôi !_Hakuba nói, lần này lại có vẻ gắt hơn lúc nãy _ Tôi chưa có say đâu, Kudo !!



Kaitou Kid lặng người trước câu nói của anh. Kudo ?? Vậy lúc nãy Hakuba và người thám tử kia đã đi uống rượu cùng nhau ư ?

Chẳng phải Hakuba đã bảo là có việc cần bàn bạc sao ?? Tại sao bây giờ lại trở thành hai người cùng đi uống rượu ?

Có một chút thất vọng, một chút tò mò pha lẫn trong suy nghĩ của hắn. Và theo phản xạ tự nhiên, hắn lặng yên không nói một điều gì.


	7. Cậu đã say thật rồi !

**Chap 7 : Cậu đã say thật rồi !**

Không gian yên lặng của căn phòng khiến Hakuba không khỏi ngạc nhiên.

Anh nhớ rõ lúc nãy mình đi uống rượu cùng Shinichi và tên bạn của hắn, sau đó thì say bí tỉ phải nhờ cậu thám tử miền Đông ấy đưa mình trở về nhà.

Trong cơn say thấp thoáng anh thấy tên đó mở cửa phòng dìu anh vào bên trong, chết tiệt, tên thám tử dở hơi này sao lại bảo anh vào nhầm phòng kia chứ.

Còn nói với Hakuba là anh đã uống say rồi. Hakuba Saguru này trước giờ tuy ít khi uống rượu nhưng hiểu rất rõ tửu lượng của mình, chỉ có vài ba ly rượu sao có thể làm anh say được kia chứ.

  * Kudo !! _ Hakuba ngẩng đầu lên nhìn hắn, đang tự đặt dấu hỏi với bản thân là vì sao tên thám tử kia lại im lặng đến thế.



Nhưng ánh mắt kia bỗng chốc mơ hồ trước hình ảnh trước mặt, Shinichi Kudo sao hôm nay lại trông giống Kaitou đến như vậy.

Đúng là lần đầu tiên trông thấy cậu ta, anh đã nhìn nhầm là tên bạn cùng lớp. Nhưng thời gian tiếp xúc khá lâu cũng đủ khiến Hakuba nhận ra Shinichi có rất nhiều điểm khác với Kaitou Kid.

Vậy mà hôm nay trông cậu ta lại giống Kaitou y như tạc, liệu có phải là anh quá nhớ hắn nên nhìn ai cũng thành ra là hắn hay không.

  * * Kaitou ? *_ Hakuba nghiêng đầu nhìn kỹ thêm một chút, ý rượu phảng phất lại là thứ khiến thế nhân phải say lòng.



Bất chợt cánh tay rắn chắc vòng sang ôm lấy thân người kia.

Một nụ hôn bình thản lướt qua môi Kid như một việc tự nhiên, bất ngờ đến mức hắn không kịp nhận ra điều gì đang xảy đến.

Mùi hương rượu hòa lẫn với làn môi ngọt ngào khiến hắn vô thức không đẩy ra hay chống cự

Rõ ràng người say là thám tử London nhưng sau hắn lại thấy như bản thân mình mới là kẻ đang mất tự chủ...

Hakuba kết thúc nụ hôn, lắc lắc nhẹ đầu như để bình tĩnh lại.

Hương vị của Kaitou Kid - lần đầu tiên anh được nếm thử !

Không phải, đây chắc chắn không phải là Kaitou. Rõ ràng khi nãy anh cùng Shinichi đi uống rượu cơ mà. Vậy tức là người mà Hakuba Saguru hôn nhầm vừa rồi chính là Shinichi Kudo.

Chết tiệt, sao lại có nhầm lẫn tai hại này kia chứ ?!

  * À...xin lỗi Kudo ! Tôi không cố ý hôn, chắc là tôi say thật rồi !



Kaitou nghe tim mình đau buốt. Lại là Kudo Shinichi ? Từ lúc bước vào căn phòng này đến giờ, cậu ta chỉ luôn miệng gọi tên Kudo như thế.

Vậy là nụ hôn khi nãy chỉ là dành cho thám tử trẻ tuổi kia sao ?

  * Thám tử miền Đông – Thám tử Anh quốc ! Cũng đẹp đôi ra phết ấy nhỉ ? _ Chẳng hiểu sao hắn lại buộc miệng nói ra câu đó.



Xoay người bước đi, hắn muốn rời khỏi căn phòng này bỏ mặc kẻ đang say rượu ngồi trên giường kia.

Dù sao thì người tên đó gọi là Shinichi kia mà, vậy tại sao mình lại phải lo lắng cho hắn kia chứ.

  * Đừng đi !!_ Chợt một bàn tay vươn lên giữ lấy khuỷu tay hắn.



Xoay người một cách bất ngờ, Hakuba Saguru dễ dàng áp Kid xuống bên dưới giường.

Ánh mắt họ đối diện nhau, khoảng cách với đối phương cũng ngắn đi thấy rõ.

Kid không vùng vẫy khi tia mắt hắn chạm phải cái nhìn sâu thăm thẳm của Hakuba.

Trong đôi mắt màu đỏ dịu ấm áp như ngọn lửa kia, hắn không nhìn thấy mây trời lồng lộng, không nhìn thấy biển rộng mênh mông hay những cách chim hải âu mạnh mẽ vượt trên những cơn sóng dữ.

Hắn chỉ nhìn thấy độc nhất hình ảnh của chính bản thân mình...

Hay phải chăng bản thân hắn đang yếu ớt tự nguyện bị trói buộc trong màu mắt ấy.

  * Kuroba Kaitou ! _ Người kia gọi tên hắn bằng thứ thanh âm nhẹ nhàng, tựa như một chiếc lông vũ rơi xuống mặt hồ tĩnh lặng.



Trong khoảnh khắc Kid nhận ra mình đã say, say yêu thương, say tình ái, say chính con người đang nằm đối diện mình.

Hakuba vươn những ngón tay thon dài chậm rãi vuốt ve từng đường nét trên gò má hắn.

Và rồi anh nhẹ mỉm cười, một nụ cười ngọt ngào pha lẫn âu yếm mà hiếm hoi lắm hắn mới nhìn thấy trên gương mặt điển trai kia.

Gục người xuống hõm vai Kid, thám tử London tựa cằm mình vào làn da trắng hồng tươi tắn của người bên dưới.

  * Cái tên này thật là...! _ Kid lầm bầm khó chịu khi cả thân người Hakuba đang nằm đè lên mình.



Khoảng cách ngắn ngủi này lần đầu tiên hai người họ trải qua, cơ thể tuy cách một lớp vải nhưng vẫn có thể cảm nhận được hơi ấm của đối phương.

  * Kaitou Kuroba !!



Chóp mũi anh cọ nhẹ vào mạch máu nhạy cảm trên cổ hắn, miệng thì thầm gọi tên đối phương trước khi say ngủ.

Tim Kid vô thức nhảy hẫng đi vài nhịp, hắn xoay đầu nhìn Hakuba, rồi lại ngẩng lên nhìn trần nhà phía trên cao.

Tâm trí hắn vẫn ngổn ngang cùng những suy nghĩ không dễ dàng lý giải được...

Hôn Kudo Shinichi nhưng lại gọi tên Kuroba Kaitou.

Vậy rốt cuộc người mà thám tử London thật sự yêu, là ai đây ?

..........................................

Hakuba tỉnh dậy với cơn đau đầu choáng váng.

Anh lờ mờ mở mắt và phát hiện mình đang nằm ngủ trong một căn phòng không quen thuộc lắm.

Gọi là không quen thuộc lắm vì Hakuba có thể khẳng định đây hoàn toàn không phải là phòng ngủ của mình, nhưng nó cũng không hề quá xa lạ bởi căn phòng này anh vẫn thường xuyên bước vào.

  * Kuroba ?? _ Đưa mắt nhìn sang bên cạnh, anh phát hiện mình đang nằm đè phía trên một người.



Làn da của cậu ấy, hương thơm nhè nhẹ từ cơ thề cậu ấy, mái tóc ánh đen mềm như bông và đôi môi hồng phấn nhàn nhạt đều hiện rõ trước mắt anh....

  * Cậu dậy rồi à ? _ Kid ngáy ngủ nói _ Còn không mau leo xuống khỏi người tôi !
  * À, xin lỗi ! _ Lúng túng rời khỏi vị trí của mình, Hakuba ngồi dậy với vành tai đỏ ửng vì ngượng.



Anh ngơ ngác nhìn hắn như cố nhớ lại...

  * Tối hôm qua tôi uống say quá nên vào nhầm phòng !! _ Anh nói với giọng thật khẽ _ Thật xin lỗi !!
  * Còn nói nữa..._Kid nhăn mày, ngồi dậy _ Tối hôm qua cậu say khướt, đi đứng loạng choạng, lại còn...



Kid nói rồi bất chợt dừng lại.

Nụ hôn ngọt ngào ướt đẫm hương rượu Gin vẫn còn thoang thoảng trong khoang miệng, làn hơi nóng bỏng phả vào cổ vẫn chưa nguôi cảm giác đê mê, ánh mắt nhìn âu yếm vẫn chạm khẽ vào trái tim mong manh khiến gò má hắn đỏ dần lên.

Phía bên kia, Hakuba vẫn ngây ngơ chờ đợi câu nói của hắn.

  * Không có gì, lần sau đừng uống nhiều như thế nữa ! _ Hắn vội vã đáp rồi nhanh chân



bước đi.

Không hiểu vì sao bản thân mình lại muốn giấu giếm chuyện tối qua, nhưng nếu Hakuba đã quên thì hắn cũng không muốn nhắc lại.

Kid cứ thế vội vã bước đi khỏi căn phòng, để lại một cậu thám tử tò mò hướng mắt theo.

  * Chuyện tối hôm qua..._ Hakuba thì thầm như đang nói với chính bản thân mình



Ngón tay đặt lên, áp nhẹ vào làn môi âm ấm của mình. Khóe môi anh bình thản nở một nụ cười tựa như đã đoán ra được mọi chuyện.

Vị ngọt thanh tao của đôi môi đối phương vào tối qua vẫn mập mờ ẩn hiện.

Nếu quả thật mọi chuyên như thế thì không phải lo lắng thêm điều gì nữa...

Bởi vì...

  * Thì ra nụ hôn ấy không phải nhầm lẫn trao cho Kudo !!_ Môi Hakuba nở một nụ cười hài lòng.




	8. Kẻ thừa thải của tình yêu

**Chap 8 : Kẻ thừa thải của tình yêu**

  * Kiing koong !!



Có tiếng chuông gọi cửa báo hiệu từ bên ngoài.

Kid vừa bước chân xuống những bậc cầu thang vừa miên man suy đoán.

  * * Là ai ghé đến biệt thự nhà Hakuba này thế nhỉ ! *



Hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn ra phía bên ngoài khi nghe giọng chào của người quản gia già.

  * Chào cậu Kudo, mừng cậu đến chơi !!
  * Vâng chào bác !



Đáp lại là giọng nói ấm áp của cậu chàng thám tử thiếu niên điển trai.

Hôm nay cậu ta mặc một bộ quần áo thanh nhã với quần dài màu xám chấm gót và áo len họa tiết sang trọng.

Chiếc nón len màu đỏ được đội chỉnh chu khiến gương mặt cậu ta càng thêm thanh tú.

  * Cháu đến để ghé thăm Hakuba ! _ Shinichi nói _ Cậu ấy đã thức dậy chưa hả bác !
  * À từ sáng đến giờ tôi vẫn chưa thấy cậu ấy xuống nhà ! _ Đưa mắt nhìn lên phía cầu thang, người quản gia nói _ Hình như cậu chủ vẫn còn ngủ trên phòng !
  * Vậy để cháu lên xem cậu ấy thế nào ! _ Shinichi nói và ngay lập tức nhận được cái gật đầu đồng ý của bà Bayya.
  * Vâng, làm phiền cậu gọi cậu chủ dậy giúp tôi !!



Shinichi không nói, chỉ nhẹ mỉm cười rồi bước nhanh về phía cầu thang hướng lên trên.

  * Oái !! _ Vô tình một cách cố ý, Kid xoay người va vào cậu thám tử thiếu niên kia
  * Xin lỗi, tôi không nhìn thấy... _ Kid nói.
  * À không sao ! _ Shinichi nhẹ xua tay.



Đến lúc này Kid mới chú ý là trên tay cậu ta đang cầm một lọ thuốc nhỏ với những dòng chữ hóa học gì đó.

  * Cậu đến tìm Hakuba à ? _ Kid hỏi.
  * Vâng ! Tôi có cái này muốn đưa cho cậu ấy..! _ Giơ cao chiếc lọ trên tay, Shinichi nói _ Tối qua cậu ấy uống khá nhiều rượu !



Shinichi nói rồi bước đi, Kid cũng theo đó bước cùng.

Dù không muốn biểu lộ sự tức giận của bản thân nhưng Kid cũng hoàn toàn không muốn tên thám tử này ở cùng chỗ với Hakuba một chút nào.

  * Phòng Hakuba ở hướng này, để tôi dẫn cậu đi !



Điều hiển nhiên đưa đến là Kid muốn đi cùng Kudo để tách cậu ta khỏi thám tử London mà mình yêu quý.

  * Tối qua hai người đi uống rượu cùng nhau à ? _ Kid bâng quơ quay sang hỏi Shinichi.



Hắn muốn khai thác câu chuyện một cách tự nhiên nhất để cậu thám tử này không nghi ngờ, như kinh nghiệm bản thân từng trải qua, hắn thừa biết đôi mắt sắc sảo của bọn người mang danh thám tử trong đáng sợ đến thế nào.

  * Chỉ là làm vài ly sau khi kết thúc công việc ấy mà ! _ Shinichi quay sang người có gương mặt giống hệt mình, nhẹ nhàng giải thích.



Kỳ thực cậu cũng không muốn kể lại quá nhiều về cuộc nói chuyện hôm qua của mình và thám tử London, một phần vì nó là nguyên do dẫn đến việc Hakuba uống say, phần khác là vì nó liên quan khá nhiều đến người đứng đối diện này.

  * Khả năng uống rượu của Hakuba kun không tốt lắm ! _ Shinichi nói _ Nên chúng tôi cũng ít khi đi uống cùng nhau như thế ?!



Chân mày Kid giật nhẹ một cái, ý ghen tuông chợt lóe lên rồi nhanh chóng bị che lấp bởi nụ cười của hắn.

Kid ghét cái cách Kudo Shinichi dùng đại từ “ chúng tôi “ khi nói về cậu ta và Hakuba, nó nghe như thể Kaitou Kid là một kẻ bên ngoài mối quan hệ của họ vậy.

Dù rằng xét về một góc độ nào đó thì có lẽ họ ở một vị trí khác hơn so với Kid, vị trí của những siêu thám tử lừng lẫy ở Nhật Bản.

  * Ah đến rồi ! _ Kid cắt ngang câu chuyện khi họ vừa đúng lúc dừng lại ở chỗ phòng Hakuba.



Nếu Shinichi Kudo ghé đến đây trước khoảng 1 giờ thì chắc có lẽ nơi mà cậu ta tìm thấy Hakuba không phải là chỗ này.

Khóe môi Kid nhẹ nở một nụ cười khi nghĩ đến điều đó.

Việc tình địch trông thấy mình và người hắn thích ở cùng phòng vẫn luôn là điều tốt mà.

  * Chào Hakuba, tôi đến thăm cậu đây !!_ Shinichi nói khi vừa trông thấy chàng thám tử Anh quốc đang nằm mệt mỏi trên dường.



Nhưng người kia lại không có ý đáp lại, Shinichi cảm thấy hơi lo lắng...

Nhanh chóng bước đến gần, cậu nhìn rõ ngay gương mặt phờ phạc lấm tấm những giọt mồ hôi của Hakuba.

  * Cậu không sao chứ ! _ Kid cũng bước vội đến, lo lắng hỏi khi trông thấy Hakuba thở dốc từng cơn mệt nhọc.



Bàn tay Kid vừa vươn ra định chạm vào trán Hakuba để kiểm tra nhiệt độ thì một bàn tay khác đã nhanh chóng chạm vào người anh trước

  * Hình như cậu ấy bị sốt rồi ! _ Shinichi nói khi áp lòng bàn tay vào trán Hakuba _ Chắc có lẽ do việc uống rượu tối hôm qua.



Không hiểu tại sao cậu ta lại thành thục đến như vậy, Kid chỉ im lặng quan sát từng cử chỉ của Shinichi Kudo.

  * Phiền cậu Kuroba, cậu xuống bảo với bác Bayya pha một ly nước chanh giã rượu và một cái khăn chườm ấm lên giúp tôi nhé !



Cậu ta nói rồi nhìn quanh tìm tủ thuốc y tế, lại thuần thục lấy từ trong đó ra một chiếc cặp nhiệt kế như để chuẩn bị dùng.

Kid cúi đầu một chút, kỳ thực hắn không thích phải vâng lời người khác như thế này. Nếu là trước kia thì có thể hắn sẽ vịn vào lý do Shinichi biết rõ đường đi trong nhà Hakuba hơn để bảo cậu ta thay hắn đi lấy nước chanh.

Nhưng hiện tại có vẻ không ổn lắm vì với đôi tay đang bị thương thì hắn hoàn toàn không thể giúp gì cho Hakuba khi ở đây, nếu không phài nói là chỉ trơ mắt nhìn cơn sốt của anh ngày thêm nặng.

  * Ừ !! _ Kid đáp lại câu nói của Shinichi rồi quay bước vội đ



Thám tử miền Đông Shinichi vẫy mạnh chiếc nhiệt kế trên tay mình để nó trở về vạch mốc chuẩn.

  * Nào, há miệng ra ! _ Dùng tay ấn nhẹ vào xương quai hàm để Hakuba há miệng ra, Shinichi cho chiếc cặp nhiệt kế vào bên trên lưỡi anh.



Vạch đỏ chậm rãi duy chuyển cho đến khi cán mốc 38, 3 độ.

  * Chà, cậu sốt thật rồi đấy ! _ Shinichi nhấc chiếc cặp nhiệt kế khỏi miệng Hakuba, lắc đầu thở dài.
  * Nóng quá...! _ Hakuba thở dốc, thều thào nói.



Có vẻ như bộ quần áo từ tối hôm qua đến nay của Hakuba Saguru vẫn chưa được thay ra, thêm vào là nó khá chật chội khiến anh có hơi khó chịu.

  * Xem nào, toàn là mồ hôi cả !! _ Shinichi nhẹ nhàng cởi áo khoác của Hakuba ra, rồi nhanh chóng tháo từng cúc áo trên chiếc áo sơ mi màu hồng nhạt kia.



Phía bên ngoài có người vội vã dẫn người quản gia vào phòng mang theo cốc nước chanh để cậu chàng thám tử London giã rượu.

Nhưng những quan tâm lo lắng của hắn đều vụt mất khi ngỡ ngàng trông thấy một hình ảnh không mong muốn bên trong căn phòng của vị thiếu gia trẻ tuổi.

  * Cám ơn cậu...! _ Hakuba bất ngờ giữ chặt bàn tay Shinichi, áp lên má mình _ Tôi thật sự thấy rất vui !



Cúc áo mở toang để lộ một phần ngực rắn rỏi của cậu thám tử London.

Môi anh nở một nụ cười hạnh phúc, ánh mắt ngập tràn những yêu thương ngọt ngào mà không ngôn từ nào có thể diễn tả được.

Phía đối diện, ánh mắt Shinichi nhìn anh thật dịu dàng rồi làn môi cậu ta vô thức mỉm cười thật nhẹ...

Chỉ biết vào thời khắc đó, Kaitou Kid thấy bản thân mình vô cùng thừa thải.

Đôi bàn tay phủ băng trắng khiến hắn không khác gì một kẻ phế nhân. Hắn bất tài, hắn vô dụng, hắn hoàn toàn không thể sánh được với một Shinichi tài năng tuấn tú đang ân cần chăm sóc người mà hắn yêu thương.

Cậu ta có thể cùng Hakuba phá án, cùng Hakuba đi uống rượu, chăm sóc Hakuba khi anh bị sốt, cung cấp cho anh những thông tin cần thiết về các vụ án hay đường đường chính chính bước cạnh anh...

Còn với hắn, tất cả đều không thể...

Hắn đứng nơi vị thế của một siêu đạo chích chỉ có thể cùng anh đối đầu, hắn là tên tội phạm luôn đưa anh vào những hiểm nguy trước mắt.

Cho đến hiện tại, dù với danh nghĩa của một Kuroba Kaitou – cậu học sinh cấp 3 cùng lớp trường Ekoda – thì những gì hắn mang lại cho Hakuba chỉ là những thứ phiền phức khi phải chăm sóc đôi tay bị thương của mình.

Ngay đến tấm thẻ hành nghề của Hakuba cũng vì hắn mà đặt vào trong ngăn tủ...

Suy cho cùng, hắn vẫn chỉ là gánh nặng...!

  * Cậu Kuroba ..cậu đi đâu vậy ?? _ Người quản gia gìa ngạc nhiên hỏi khi thấy hắn quay lưng vội vã bước đ



Mặc kệ câu nói của bà Bayya, hắn cứ thế vội vã bước đi, không để tâm đến những thứ vừa mới xảy ra trong căn phòng của chàng thám tử London.

Nên càng không biết được một điều...

  * Cám ơn cậu, Kaitou !! _ Hakuba cọ cọ má mình vào bàn tay mềm mại của người kia _ Cám ơn cậu nhiều lắm



Shinichi nhẹ mỉm cười, cái tên thám tử London này sao lại nhầm lẫn mình là cậu bạn của hắn kia chứ.

Thật đúng là nhầm lẫn tai hại mà...!

  * Được rồi ! _ Shinichi Kudo rút tay mình ra khỏi bàn tay cuả Hakuba _ Tôi là Kudo, không phải Kaitou của cậu, đừng nhầm lẫn nữa...




	9. Trở lại trường học

**Chap 9 : Trở lại trường học**

Bóng lưng khuất dần về phía xa như trốn tránh...

Phải, hắn đang trốn tránh những gì bản thân mình vừa nhìn thấy. Hay nói đúng hơn là trốn tránh thứ cảm xúc ghen tỵ đang nhem nhúm trong chính mình.

Hắn trốn chạy sự thật...!

  * Riing riing...! _ Tiếng chuông điện thoại trong túi áo hắn reo lên.



Thật khó khăn để Kid có thể lôi nó ra khỏi túi áo của mình, và càng khó khăn hơn nữa khi hắn dùng chóp mũi để lướt trên màn hình để nhận cuộc gọi

Nhưng cũng rất may mắn vì đây là điện thoại cảm ứng và càng may mắn hơn khi hắn có nghĩ ra đươc việc dùng chóp mũi của mình thay cho những ngón tay..

“ Chắc trên đời chỉ có mình nghĩ ra được kiểu nhận cuộc gọi này “, hắn nghĩ thầm rồi cười như thể đang giễu cợt chính bản thân mình.

  * Moshi moshi...!_ Hắn nghe điện thoại.
  * ..Kaitou đấy hả con ?
  * Mẹ...mẹ...! _ Kid ngạc nhiên khi nhận ra giọng nói quen thuộc của người kia



Là cuộc gọi từ Los Angeles của phu nhân Chikage đây ư ?!

  * Con làm gì biến mất cả tuần nay thế ?! _ Giọng người phụ nữ đầy lo lắng _ Bác Jill có gọi cho con nhưng không được, phi vụ của con gặp phải vấn đề gì sao ?!



Kid thấy hơi lo lắng, như một tác giả tiểu thuyết nổi danh đã từng nói, trực giác của phụ nữ có tác dụng gấp ngàn lần các phép phân tích. Và đối với vợ của một ảo thuật gia lừng lẫy như Chikage Kuroba, bà ấy thừa nhạy bén trong việc sử dụng giác quan thứ sáu của mình.

  * Không có gì đâu ạ !! _ Kid đáp lại _ Con vẫn ổn mà mẹ !
  * Vậy tại sao con không trở về, cũng không hề liên lạc với bác Jill ?!_ Người phụ nữ kia nhăn mày _ Nói thật đi Kaitou, con gặp vấn đề gì phải không...
  * Không phải đâu ạ..._ Kid bắt đầu hơi lúng túng _ Chỉ là một vài trục trặc nhỏ..



Cũng giống như trong một vụ án mà hắn đụng độ với cậu nhóc Conan, Kid đã từng nói hắn luôn phải cúi đầu dưới bà mẹ.

Và hiện tại cũng không ngoại lệ, hắn cố bấu víu một lý do nào đó vì không muốn bà Chikage lo lắng.

  * Moshi moshi ! _ Cho đến khi ai đó nhanh như cắt cướp lấy điện thoại của hắn.
  * Này...! _ Kid chau mày khi nhận ra người vừa lấy điện thoại của mình.
  * Xin chào bác, cháu là bạn cùng lớp của Kaitou ! Hiện cậu ấy đang ở chỗ cháu nên không sao đâu ạ...!_Anh điềm nhiên cứu nguy cho Kaitou Kid.
  * ....
  * Vâng, cháu là du học sinh từ Anh chuyển đến đang nhờ cậu ấy kèm giúp môn tiếng Nhật trong vài tuần ạ !!_ Một trong những biệt tài của Hakuba Saguru là trò chuyện với phụ nữ, Kid có thể đưa ra nhận xét đó khi trông thấy cuộc đối thoại của anh ta
  * ....
  * Vâng, Kaitou đang ở chỗ cháu ! Cháu nhất định sẽ chăm sóc cậu ấy thật cẩn thận, bác yên tâm ! _ Hakuba cười nhẹ _ Chào bác ạ !



Trong khi Kid trông chờ cậu thám tử London kia kết thúc cuộc gọi để mình có thể hỏi rõ ràng về cuộc gọi vừa rồi thì người kia chỉ im lặng tắt điện thoại.

Đôi mắt anh lướt qua gương mặt hắn vài giây.

Rồi đột nhiên thám tử thiếu niên kia ôm chầm lấy Kid.

  * Cậu...!_ Hắn ngạc nhiên



Chưa bao giờ thấy đối phương có cử chỉ thân mật thế này, chưa bao giờ được gần anh đến như thế.

Người kia vẫn không đáp lại, chỉ có hai cánh tay rắn rỏi kéo hắn vào lòng ôm chặt. 

Trong phút giây bỡ ngỡ, hắn chẳng biết phải phản ứng điều gì.

Mùi hương bạc hà từ làn hơi anh tỏa nhẹ khi Hakuba thì thầm vào vành tai hắn.

  * Đừng bỏ đi, Kaitou !!



Âm thanh khe khẽ như những chiếc phong linh chạm vào nhau đu đưa trước gió.

Dường như có thứ gì đó đang lan nhẹ trong tim hắn, chậm rãi bao phủ những lo lắng sợ hãi của hắn bằng cảm xúc ngọt ngào ấm áp.

  * Đừng tự ý bỏ đi nữa, xin cậu đấy !



Hakuba đang ở đây, đang ôm hắn. Mọi thứ đều rất thật và hắn hoàn toàn muốn tin tưởng vào sự thật này...!

............................................

Ngày hôm ấy, hắn quay lại trường học nơi những người bạn vẫn đang chờ đợi mình.

Ngôi trường quen thuộc với khung cảnh quen thuộc.

  * Khụ khụ !!_ Chỉ có hành động của người bên cạnh là có hơi lạ lẫm.



Anh đưa mắt nhìn hắn rồi cười nhẹ.

  * Thám tử xách cặp cho đạo chích, nếu ai trông thấy chắc ngày mai tôi sẽ lên trang nhất báo mất !!
  * Là do cậu tình nguyện mà !! _ Hắn nhếch mép cười _ Tôi không hề cưỡng ép nhé !!



Bước khỏi chiếc xe hơi mui trần của Hakuba, đây là lần đầu tiên anh đưa hắn đến trường.

Dù rằng tình trạng hiện tại thì Kaitou Kid có thể tự mình đi học, nhưng trước đó cậu thám tử London đã đưa hắn về nhà kèm theo lời xin lỗi về việc giữ Kaitou quá lâu cũng như hứa là sẽ chăm sóc hắn.

Nên Hakuba Saguru chỉ còn cách chọn lấy giải pháp đến tận nhà đón Kaitou Kid đi học mà thôi.

  * Với tình trạng hiện tại thì tôi không nghĩ cậu sẽ “ cưỡng ép “ được tôi đâu ! _ Hakuba nói kèm theo cái nháy mắt đầy tà ý.



Kid thoáng chút rợn người, có phải là do hắn nhạy cảm hay không mà hai từ “ cưỡng ép “ kia lại mang theo ý nghĩa không trong sáng nào đó.

Mà hình như sau cái lần hắn bỏ đi khi trông thấy Hakuba thân mật với Shinichi thì cậu chàng này đột nhiên cũng đối xử đặc biệt với Kid hơn.

  * Ah may quá...! Kuroba, cậu quay lại lớp học rồi à ??



Ngay lúc đó cô nàng lớp trưởng đột nhiên xuất hiện.

  * Chào cậu Hamochi !! _ Hakuba mỉm cười một cách lịch lãm.
  * Còn có cả Hakuba kun nữa ư ?? _ Cô nàng vui mừng.



Thật hiếm hoi để có thể trông thấy hai cậu chàng luôn miệng khắc khẩu kia lại đi chung cùng nhau.

  * May mắn thật ! Vừa đúng lúc lớp chúng ta có một thông báo quan trọng ! _ Cô nàng giơ cao mảnh giấy trong tay về phía Kaitou _ Trường có tổ chức một cuộc thi biểu diễn ảo thuật, mỗi lớp đều phải cử người đại diện tham gia !



Không để ý sắc mặt của thám tử Hakuba Saguru có phần tái đi, cô nàng lớp trưởng vẫn hăng say nói tiếp.

  * Cuộc thi lần này có 3 vòng thi đấu nhưng nếu là Kuroba dự thi thì chắc là sẽ được tuyển thẳng đấy !! _ Ánh mắt Hamochi lấp lánh _ Cậu đồng ý tham gia nhé Kuroba !
  * Tất nhiên rồi, tôi...
  * Cậu ấy không tham gia được đâu !! _ Hakuba cắt ngang lời nói, nở một nụ cười ý nhị.
  * Cậu ấy vừa bị thương ở tay chưa khỏi hắn, nên chắc không thể tham dự cuộc thi Ảo thuật được !! _ Những lọn tóc nâu vàng của Hakuba nhẹ đu đưa dưới ánh nắng vàng nhẹ _ Cậu tìm người khác thay thế nhé !



Anh hoàn toàn không muốn trông thấy gương mặt đau khổ của hắn khi phải đối diện với sự thật.

  * Này, cậu đừng nói linh tinh vậy chứ ?? _ Kaitou vung tay mình lên _ Bác sĩ đã nói tay tôi khỏi rồi còn gì, tôi cũng có thể tự ăn cơm, tự thay quần áo mà không cần tới cậu..



  * Ơ...thay...thay quần áo ?? _ Cô nàng lớp trưởng phút chốc ngỡ ngàng.
  * À không có gì đâu !! _ Kaitou ngượng ngùng xua tay_ Cậu đừng quan tâm.



Hắn đưa tay đón lấy mảnh giấy giới thiệu của cô bạn mà không suy nghĩ.

  * Cũng lâu rồi không được diễn ảo thuật, tôi ngứa ngáy tay lắm rồi..._ Kid xoay nhẹ cổ tay mình.
  * Nhưng tay cậu cần được nghỉ ngơi thêm thời gian nữa...! Tôi nghĩ phải cần vài ba tháng nữa..._ Hakuba lên tiếng.
  * Cậu không cần phải lo, vật nặng hơn tôi còn cầm nắm được huống hồ là mấy đồng xu với lá bài.
  * Đúng vậy đấy !! _ Lớp trưởng Hamochi góp lời theo _ Cuộc thi diễn ra vào hơn một tháng nữa, Kuroba sẽ có thời gian luyện tập mà...!!
  * Nhưng mà, chuyện này...!
  * Hừm..!



Hắn cáu gắt khi thấy tên thám tử kia tự ý chen vào quyết định của mình.

Ném sang Hakuba một ánh nhìn khó chịu, hắn tiếp tục quay lại với câu chuyện của cô nàng lớp trưởng kia như tên kia không hề tồn tại.

  * Hamochi đừng lo lắng, tay tớ đã khỏi cách đây cả tuần rồi, cậu cứ đăng ký cho tớ tham dự đi !! _ Hắn hí hửng giơ cánh tay của mình lên _ Tớ sẽ mang giải nhất về cho lớp chúng ta !!



Hakuba im lặng nhìn tên bạn cùng lớp của mình đang vui vẻ đồng ý cùng cô nàng kia.

Làm sao anh có thể nói ra toàn bộ sự thật khi mà đối phương đang mong chờ được trở lại như xưa.

Giờ đây một câu nói “ cậu không thể diễn ảo thuật dù chỉ là trò đơn giản nhất “ so với cầm một nhát dao đâm thẳng vào tim cậu ta cũng đau đớn không kém.

Cô nàng kia nghe thấy lập tức vui mừng.

  * Vậy quá tốt rồi !!_ Hamochi cười tươi _ Tớ đến phòng giáo viên đăng ký trước nhé...! Hẹn gặp hai cậu trong lớp vào lát nữa !



Nàng lớp trưởng nói xong rồi nhanh chóng vội chạy đi.

  * Tạm biệt cậu !!



Bóng lưng xuất xa dần...

  * Chờ...chờ đã...!_ Không kịp nghe thấy lời gọi ngập ngừng của chàng thám tử London.



Phía bên này, khóe môi Kuroba vẽ nên một nụ cười đắc ý tự hào.

Hắn giật lấy chiếc cặp trên tay anh.

  * Không cần phiền cậu lo lắng đâu !! _ Hắn nhìn anh cười khiêu khích _ Tay tôi bây giờ thừa sức dùng ảo thuật làm lực lượng cảnh sát và mấy tên siêu thám tử như cậu phải đau đầu đấy !



Kaitou nói rồi xoay lưng đi, để lại thám tử London với đôi mắt ngập những mông lung và tiếng thở dài ngao ngán.

Những chiếc lá xanh trên cao khẽ chao động trước cơn gió sớm mai còn tươi mới...


	10. Không còn là số một

**Chap 10 : Không còn là số một**

  * Chào mừng Kuroba Kaitou trở về , chúng ta cùng xem cậu ấy biểu diễn một màn ảo thuật nào !!



Hắn đứng trên bục giảng quen thuộc nhìn xuống bên dưới.

Những ánh mắt mong chờ pha lẫn ngưỡng mộ mà suốt khoảng thời gian đôi tay bị thương hắn vẫn luôn mong nhớ.

Khán giả của hắn, bục diễn của hắn, hào quang của hắn. Mọi thứ vẫn như thế chờ đợi hắn trở về.

Nhếch môi nở một nụ cười nửa miệng, Kuroba Kaitou cảm nhận dòng máu ảo thuật gia đang tuôn chảy trong từng thớ thịt của mình.

  * Ladies and Gentlement ~~!



Hắn cất lên câu nói quen thuộc, xòe những lá bài trên tay mình ra trước mặt những cậu bạn cùng lớp.

Phía cuối lớp, cậu thám tử London đưa mắt nhìn Kid vẻ lo lắng.

  * Nào, giờ mọi người chú ý vào đây nhé !! _ Kid cười tươi, giơ một ngón tay lên ra hiệu _ Đầu tiên tớ sẽ xáo trộn vị trí của những quân bài.



Tay hắn đặt lên bộ bài, bắt đầu bước cơ bản trong trò ảo thuật – xáo bài.

  * Loạt xoạt !!



Nhưng bỗng nhiên những ngón tay của Kid đột ngột run rẩy không theo sự điều khiển của bản thân,những lá bài trong tay hắn vội vã rơi xuống nền đất bên dưới.

Kid ngỡ ngàng như không tin vào điều đang diễn ra...

Phía bên dưới lớp, những ánh mắt ngạc nhiên nhìn về phía hắn. 

  * ..Kaitou..? _ Cô chủ giáo chủ nhiệm lắp bắp gọi tên hắn.



Một giọt mồ hôi chảy dọc thái dương của hắn…

Cúi người nhặt vội từng lá bài rơi phía bên dưới, hắn cảm nhận rõ tim mình đập vội vã.

Giấu vội nét âu lo bằng một nụ cười tươi, Kid đưa tay gãi gãi gò má của mình.

  * Ái chà, xem ra lâu này không gặp ! _ Hắn cười tươi tắn _ Những lá bài cũng xa lánh tớ mất rồi !!



Bên dưới lớp vang lên tiếng cười giòn giã.

  * Ahahaha !! Kuroba, cậu thật biết nói đùa.
  * Hahaha !! Hài hước thật đó !!!
  * Hahaha, đúng là Kuroba mà !



Cô bạn thân Aoko của hắn cùng cô nàng phù thủy xinh đẹp Akako cũng không ngăn được tiếng cười.

Hắn lén thở hắt một hơi trấn tĩnh bản thân, quả nhiên là nhờ mình nhanh trí.

  * Nào giờ chúng ta tiếp tục nhé ! _ Kid lấy một chiếc khăn tay từ trong túi áo mình ra.



Phủ nhẹ chiếc khăn xoan trắng tinh khôi ấy lên bộ bài trên tay mình, hắn ra hiệu thu hút sự chú ý của những người quanh đó.

  * Tớ sẽ đếm đến ba và bộ bài tay này sẽ biến mất !! _ Kid nói với nụ cười trên môi _ Một...hai...ba...!
  * Loạt xoạt...loạt xoạt !!



Nhưng một lần nữa theo vì những quân bài nằm gọn trong lòng bàn tay hắn theo như dự đóan thì chúng lại vụn vặt rơi xuống bên dưới nền nhà.

Kid cắn chặt môi, bên dưới lớp bắt đầu có tiếng xì xào...

Tại sao lại như vậy chứ ?

Tuy rằng suốt thời gian tay tự thương hắn không hể chạm vào những món đồ biểu diễn ảo thuật nhưng cũng không đến mức vụng về như thế chứ.

Kuroba Kaitou đã tập luyện ảo thuật ngay từ nhỏ, nên đối với hắn khả năng ảo thuật dường như biến thành một phần trong cơ thể mình.

Nó không chỉ là một kỹ năng mà nó còn là một phản xạ tự nhiên của cơ thể, cho dù là trải qua bao nhiêu năm hắn vẫn không thể nào quên, cho dù có bịt mắt hắn lại hắn vẫn sẽ có thể làm được.

Cũng giống như một người đã học bơi, chỉ cần ném xuống nước là có thể tự do vẫy vùng như trên cạn.

Vậy tại sao ?? Rốt cuộc là bởi vì sao mà hắn lại trở nên như thế ??

Ngay cả một trò ảo thuật đơn giản như thế cũng không thể diễn được..!!

  * Xin lỗi mọi người !! _ Vừa lúc ấy có dáng người bước nhanh về phía hắn.



Kaitou ngước lên nhìn thì trông thấy mái tóc màu nâu vàng quen thuộc trước mắt.

Hakuba cúi người nhặt những lá bài rơi vãi bên dưới lên.

  * Hôm trước tôi vô ý làm ngã Kuroba xuống cầu thang nên tay cậu ấy bị bong gân nhẹ ! _ Hakuba ôn tồn nói _ Chắc là do vết thương còn chưa khỏi nên cậu ấy hơi lọng cọng ấy mà !!



Anh nói rồi quay sang cầm tay Kuroba ngay trước lớp.

Đôi mắt màu Ruby đỏ dịu nhìn vào màu mắt thiên thanh tuyệt đẹp của hắn.

  * Xin lỗi cậu nhé , Kuroba !!



Các thành viên bên dưới lớp thôi bàn tán, họ đưa mắt nhìn Kaitou trong im lặng.

  * Nếu Kuroba không thể biểu diễn ảo thuật thì để khi khác nhé mọi người !! _ Một cậu bạn đột ngột đứng lên, cúi người trước hắn _ Thật xin lỗi vì không biết cậu bị thương !!
  * Xin lỗi Kuroba nhé !!
  * Xin lỗi Kuroba nhé, xin lỗi cậu !!



Hắn gượng nở một nụ cười nhạt nhẽo.

  * Không có gì, mọi người đừng bận tâm !!



Kid nói rồi bước vội về chỗ ngồi của mình.

  * Nào nào, giờ chúng ta bắt đầu bài mới thôi cả lớp !!



Cô giáo chủ nhiệm chuyển vội vấn đề.

Tiếng phấn cọ xát vào nền bảng đen làm rơi vụn những mẩu phấn trắng tinh khôi tựa tuyết.

Kid ngồi lặng nhìn bàn tay đang giữ những lá bài của mình...

Rõ ràng mà nó đã lành lặn lại rồi mà, tại sao...

Tại sao chứ ??

...........................................................

Buổi chiều hôm đó bỗng dài như vô tận, đã một tuần trôi qua kể từ ngày đầu tiên cậu trở lại trường học.

Những ánh mắt thông cảm của bạn bè với đôi bàn tay bị thương dần trở nên thay đổi, đầu tiên là lo lắng, sau đó là thất vọng và rồi họ nghi kỵ.

  * Này...! Liệu có phải là Kuroba đang giả vờ không ??
  * Phải đấy, tôi thấy tay cậu ấy không có bị thương gì đâu, vẫn có thể cầm nắm cặp sách kia mà
  * Cậu ấy vẫn có thể cầm bút đến trường, vậy mà mấy lá bài hay đồng xu thì cứ làm rơi mãi.
  * Có khi nào là do cậu ấy không muốn giúp lớp chúng ta tham dự ảo thuật không ? Hay là _ Băng khoăn _ Kuroba bị dính phải bùa chú nào đó...!



Kuroba đứng phía sau bức tường phòng thí nghiệm nghe rõ hết câu chuyện.

Bàn tay hắn siết lại, sống mũi cay cay.

Rồi không biết bởi vì sao, hắn lao vội ra khỏi chỗ đó...

Kuroba không muốn nghe, Kaitou Kid cũng hoàn toàn không muốn nghe những lời ấy.

Hắn cứ thế lao đi, không hề biết có người đang lặng lẽ nhìn theo bóng lưng mình.

  * Cậu chủ, cậu Kuroba ấy...!



Người quản gia già Bayya đưa mắt nhìn Hakuba vẻ lo lắng.

Liệu cậu thiếu niên kia có đủ mạnh mẽ để vượt qua cú sốc này hay không.

  * Không sao đâu !_ Hakuba nói _ Cứ để cậu ấy một mình, có lẽ như vậy sẽ tốt hơn !!



Thám tử London nói, vẫn hướng mắt nhìn về phía hắn.

Anh đã theo đuổi hình bóng đó từ rất lâu, rất lâu lắm rồi, nên anh thừa hiểu sự cao ngạo trong lòng hắn lớn đến nhường...

Cho nên nếu hiện tại bản thân mình xuất hiện, chỉ khiến cho kẻ siêu trộm ấy thấy khó xử thêm nữa mà thôi !!


	11. Khi mọi thứ biến mất

**Chap 11 : Khi mọi thứ biến mất**

  * RẦMMMM !! _ Cánh cửa nhà hắn đóng lại một cách thô bạo.



Chưa bao giờ Kid cảm thấy bản thân mình tức giận đến như thế. Hắn không lừa dối và hắn ghét nhất là bản thân hắn bị người ta nghi ngờ dối trá.

Hắn không còn bị thương, nhưng mà...

  * ẦM MMM !! _ Hắn ném chiếc cặp trên tay mình vào góc nhà.



Hối hả lôi chiếc khăn tay trong túi quần mình ra.

  * Mình có thể diễn ảo thuật, mình có thể diễn ảo thuật...!_ Lầm bầm nói như một cách tự ám thị bản thân.



Kid tiếp tục màn ảo thuật của mình...

Mở chiếc khăn ra, giũ mạnh...

Chậm rãi nhét vào kẽ tay...

Và rồi...

  * Tại sao vậy ?? Sao lại trở thành thế này ??



Chiếc khăn rũ xuống để lại những ngón tay đang run run co cứng lại, bàn tay của hắn đã thực sự mất đi ma thuật.

  * Không thể nào ??! _ Kid hoảng hốt như không tin vào sự thật.



Phải rồi, không thể biểu diễn ảo thuật hắn có thể cải trang mà.

Khả năng cải trang của hắn chắc chắn sẽ không biến mất đâu.

  * Hộp hóa trang !! Hộp hóa trang của mình đâu !!_ Kid hoảng loạn lao đến hộc tủ tìm bộ trang điểm thay đổi gương mặt mà hắn vẫn thường dùng.



Màu mắt, kính áp tròng, phấn kẻ đến cả những chì tô hay lớp da giả dùng để cải trang vẫn còn y như cũ.

Hắn hít một hơi trấn tĩnh bản thân, chậm rãi bước đến chiếc gương lớn gần đó.

Lớp hóa trang đầu tiên được ấn lên gương mặt, chính là lớp da người giả màu trắng hồng của một cô gái.

Nhẹ nhàng gắn đôi mi giả lên tiếp theo, hắn lấy chiếc bút chì bắt đầu thay đổi những đường nét trên gương mặt.

  * Xoẹt...!



Nhưng bàn tay run run chẳng thể giữ nổi nét bút trên tay, đường vẽ vụng về hệt như một đứa trẻ.

  * Chắc chỉ là do sơ ý thôi mà !! _ Hắn tự trấn an bản thân rồi nhẹ nhàng lau đi vết mực lem đó.



Nét bút cứ lướt đi trên lớp cải trang đó, bụi phấn phủ mờ dần...

20 phút...30 phút...50 phút sau...!

  * Crắc ! _ Hắn bẻ gãy chiếc bút trên tay ném vào tường.
  * SAO LẠI NHƯ THẾ ?!?



Phản chiếu trong gương, lớp cải trang của hắn hệt như một thằng hề...

Đường nét thô kệch, lem luốt dị thường.

Đến cả một đứa trẻ cũng nhận ra đó chỉ là một trò dối trá rẻ tiền..

Khóe mắt hắn hoe cay, một dòng nước ấm khắc khoải len giữa mi mắt làm cho lớp hóa trang kia càng thêm thảm hại.

Chảy dài thành thứ sơn màu nhem nhuốc đến xấu xí...

Hắn nhìn vào gương khẽ bật cười...

  * HA HA HA !!



Tiếng cười ngày càng quỷ dị vào đau xót.

Cứ thế ngân dài, ngân dài mãi không dứt...

  * Soạt !! _ Lớp hóa trang trên mặt hắn bị thô bạo kéo ra.



Kid hụt hẫng ngồi xuống bên dưới nền nhà, mái tóc rũ xuống khiến hắn trông thật phờ phạc.

Kid cảm thấy bản thân mình thật vô dụng, hắn muốn rời bỏ thế giới này, hoàn toàn biến mất khỏi thế giới này ngay lập tức...

Không gian yên tĩnh không có thứ thanh âm nào đáp lại.

Mọi thứ xung quanh đối với hắn chỉ còn lại một màu đen u tịch, sương mờ phủ ngập ánh mắt màu thiên thanh.

  * Ni~ ao !!



Cho đến khi Kid chợt nghe thấy âm thanh của thứ gì đó...

Một thứ gì đó nhẹ nhàng tiến về phía hắn.

Một thứ gì đó mềm mại chạm vào tay hắn.

Một thứ gì đó dụi dụi vào người hắn.

  * CÚT ĐIII !! _Hắn gạt phắc tay, tức giận hất thứ đó ra khỏi chỗ mình.



  * Ngheww !!



Bỗng nghe thấy một tiếng kêu thảm thiết từ phía góc phòng khi sinh vật nhỏ đó bị cú hất của hắn văng vào góc tường.

Kid khựng lại một chút đưa mắt nhìn.

Kẻ bị đánh nằm thu người bên góc tường đến tội nghiệp.

Đôi mắt to tròn màu xanh biếc long lanh ngước lên nhìn hắn vẻ sợ sệt.

Trong thoáng chốc, hắn thấy mình trở nên tội lỗi, nhất là khi sinh vật kia lại chính là...

  * Hakuba Saguru ?? _ Tên gọi bật ra khỏi miệng hắn khi Kid trông thấy nó.



Chú mèo với bộ lông trắng muốt và chóp đầu màu nâu vàng đưa mắt nhìn hắn.

Một ánh mắt màu đỏ ấm áp hệt như tên thám tử London kia ( xem lại chap 3 ).

  * Xin lỗi...tao không cố ý...! _ Tay hắn ngập ngừng chìa về phía chú mèo.



Rõ ràng lỗi không phải của nó, vậy mà hắn lại mang hết tức giận ném xuống chỗ một sinh vật nhỏ kia.

Thật tồi tệ…

  * Niao ~~ ! _ Nhưng chú mèo kia lại có vẻ nhưng không hề giận dỗi.



Thật bình thản, nó đứng dậy, đi đến gần chỗ của tên đạo chích.

  * Niao ~ao _Lại nũng nịu dụi đầu vào tay hắn, như thể người trước đó đánh nó không phải Kaitou Kid.



  * Mèo con, sao mày lại ở đây ?! _ Đưa tay vuốt ve chú mèo nhỏ, và rồi hắn chợt thấy nhớ...



Nhớ nụ cười của Hakuba, nhớ ánh mắt của anh, nhớ cả cách anh dịu dàng chăm sóc khi thấy hắn bị thương.

Tất cả mọi thứ đều khiến tâm tình hắn dường như tan chảy.

  * Riiing riing ring !! _ Liền lúc đó có tiếng chuông điện thoại của Kid reo lên.



Phía đầu dây bên kia là một giọng nữ quen thuộc.

  * Cậu Kuroba...xin lỗi đã làm phiền cậu...nhưng con mèo Hakuba hôm trước ở đây...đột nhiên mất tích rồi !! _ Giọng cô hầu gái run run qua điện thoại_ Bình thường nó vẫn ở đây ăn tối cùng với con Kaitou Kid của cậu chủ, nhưng hôm nay đột nhiên biến mất rồi !! Tôi lo lắng quá !!



Đưa mắt nhìn chú mèo đang làm nũng trong lòng mình, cơ mặt hắn bất giác giãn ra, không con nét bực bội.

Lần trước vô tình trông thấy con mèo có vẻ ngoài giống hệt tên thám tử London nên đặt luôn tên cậu ta cho nó, không ngờ tên Hakuba ấy lại nhận nuôi luôn.

Hôm nay vừa bỏ bữa một tí, cô hầu gái nhà Hakuba đã lo lắng gọi điện đến hỏi.

Xem ra con mèo này cũng thật có phúc phần, vừa biến mất một cái đã có người tìm rồi.

  * Tôi biết rồi !! _ Kid nói _ Con mèo đó hình như là đang đi lạc đến chỗ tôi, để tôi mang đến trả lại cho cô !!
  * Ôi ~ Thật như thế ạ !! _ Giọng cô nàng kia reo lên mừng rỡ _ Thật là may mắn quá...! Vậy làm phiền cậu rồi !
  * Không sao đâu !! _ Kid đáp _ Tôi cũng đang rãnh rỗi !!
  * Vâng,thế cám ơn cậu Kuroba rất nhiều !!
  * Không có gì, tạm biệt !!



Hắn nhấn nút kết thúc cuộc gọi rồi bế chú mèo kia lên.

  * Mày xem, giống tên thám tử kia cũng là một điều may mắn nhỉ !!



Kid nói rồi hôn nhẹ lên mũi chú mèo ấy...

  * Nào, giờ tao đưa mày về nhà nhé !!




	12. Có những điều không nên biết

**Chap 12 : Có những điều không nên biết**

Đó là chú mèo ngoan ngoãn nhất mà hắn từng thấy.

Tuy rằng thời gian hắn ở lại biệt thự nhà Hakuba không phải là quá lâu, thời gian chơi cùng chú mèo đó cũng không nhiều, nhưng dường như có một sự gắn kết kỳ lạ giữa cả hai.

Bởi không một chú mèo nào có thể dễ dàng nằm gọn trong lòng hắn khi Kaitou đi dọc con đường từ nhà hắn đến chỗ của Hakuba mà không giẫy giụa hay vùng vẫy thoát khỏi vòng tay hắn.

  * Mày thật sự là một con mèo ngoan đấy !! _ Hắn nhăn răng cười tươi.



Phía trước mặt đã là biệt thự nhà Hakuba quen thuộc.

  * ..cậu Kuroba !! _ Vừa định đến nhấn chuông, chợt nghe thấy có tiếng gọi.



Người đứng trước mặt là cô nữ hầu vừa gọi cho hắn khi nãy.

  * ..chào cô, tôi mang con mèo đến trả !! _ Hắn nói rồi đưa tay gãi gãi đầu con mèo đang nằm gọn trong lòng mình.



Chú mèo ngửa cổ tận hưởng cảm giác được cưng chiều, khóe môi hắn cũng bất giác vẽ lên một nụ cười nhẹ.

  * Vâng, cám ơn cậu nhiều ạ !! _ Cô nữ hầu vòng tay đón lấy con mèo từ chỗ hắn _ Mèo hư này, sao lại chạy đi lung tung vậy chứ..



Thẩm trách yêu chú mèo, rồi cô ngước lên nhìn hắn.

  * Làm phiền cậu thật ngại quá !!_ Cười nhẹ.
  * Không có gì, chuyện nhỏ thôi mà !! _ Hắn đáp lại bằng một nụ cười lịch thiệp _ À Phải rồi, tôi chợt nhớ có để quên vài thứ trong phòng lúc còn ở đây , có thể vào lấy không..??
  * Được chứ ạ ! Cậu chủ cũng đang ở nhà _ Cô nàng đáp, liền sau đó lại bối rối_Nhưng mà...cậu ấy đang tiếp khách..
  * Khách sao ?? _ Mày hắn nhẹ cau lại một chút, người đầu tiên nghĩ đến chính là.._ Shinichi Kudo ??



  * Ồ không ạ !! _ Nàng nữ hầu lắc đầu _ Hình như là một vị bác sĩ trung niên...!



  * * Bác sĩ trung niên ?! * _ Kid nhắc lại, chớp nhẹ ánh mắt.



Chậm rãi nghĩ một chút, hắn nói với cô nàng kia.

  * Không cần làm phiền cậu ta, tôi ghé lên lấy món đồ thôi mà ! Cũng không có gì quan trọng _ Kid nói _ Nếu lo lắng, cô có thể đi cùng tôi !!
  * Không không, ý tôi không phải vậy !!



Cô nàng bối rối lắc đầu …

Việc cậu thiếu niên trước mặt được thiếu gia cùa mình mời vào nhà ở tạm một thời gian cũng như cái cách Hakuba Saguru đã dặn dò những người hầu trong nhà (kể cả quản gia Bayya) phải chăm sóc và tôn trọng cậu ta hết mức có thể cũng cho thấy vị thế của cậu ấy đối với cậu chủ.

Nên cô nàng nữ hầu tuyệt đối không hề có ý nghi ngờ hay muốn đi theo Kuroba để giám sát.

  * Mời…mời cậu vào nhà ạ !! _ Nữ hầu gái cúi người nói.



Kuroba Kaitou gật đầu một cái rồi từ tốn bước vào ngôi biệt thự nhà Hakuba …

Đi dọc qua dãy hành lang quen thuộc, hắn hướng về phía căn phòng trước đây mình từng nghỉ lại.

Mọi thứ quanh đây đều tựa như quen thuộc tự bao giờ.

Phải, hắn quen với căn biệt thự xa hoa này, quen với việc thưởng thức những món ăn của người đầu bếp lão luyện, quen thức giấc với mùi hương trà nhàn nhạt, quen được chăm sóc bởi một cậu thám tử thiếu niên với mái tóc nâu vàng và nụ cười ấm áp.

Tất cả những điều đó dường như tạo nên một thói quen cho hắn, nên khi quay trở lại ngôi nhà tẻ lạnh của mình, Kaitou Kid có chút thấy nhớ …

  * Có nên ghé chỗ cậu ta một chút không nhỉ ??_ Kid thầm nghĩ.



Giống như một câu nói mà hắn nhớ là đã đọc được ở đâu đó “ Đối với một số người nếu đã quen sống cô đơn sẽ không biết cô đơn là gì, nhưng nếu bạn quen có ai đó bên cạnh thì đến khi người kia biến mất sẽ cảm thấy thế nào mới là cô đơn “

Hắn thừa nhận, thứ thói quen này không tốt chút nào …

Đúng vậy, hoàn toàn không tốt một chút nào …

  * Không có cách nào để chữa trị ư ??



Âm thanh trầm trầm quen thuộc của cậu thám tử London vô tình lọt vào tầm tai hắn.

Kaitou Kid loáng thoáng nghe thấy tiếng của Hakuba trong một căn phòng gần đó, cậu ta dường như đang nói chuyện với ai đó. Giọng nói có chút khó chịu gắt gỏng có vẻ như đang bực tức một điều gì đó.

  * Cậu ấy …đang nói chuyện với bác sĩ ?! _ Kaitou Kid không khỏi tò mò.



Hắn bước đến gần, ghé mặt vào mép tường để nghe thấy rõ hơn.

Người mà Hakuba đang nói chuyện không phải là vị bác sĩ mà Kid từng được chữa trị trong lúc còn ở nhờ trong ngôi biệt thự này ư …

  * Hoàn toàn không thể nào giải quyết thưa cậu Hakuba !! _ Người bác sĩ già lắc đầu bất lực _ Cậu ấy đã bị chấn thương quá nặng, đôi tay dường như bị phế hoàn toàn …



Đôi tay …

Bị phế hoàn toàn ….

Kaitou Kid dường như thoảng thốt trước những gì mình nghe thấy, có thứ gì đó mờ ảo che trước tầm mắt hắn khiến hắn không còn nhìn rõ những gì ngay trước mắt.

Có phải là hắn vừa nghe nhầm không ?? Có phải những điều hắn đang nghĩ là một việc nhầm lẫn tai hại nào đó chăng ??

  * Tại sao lại như vậy chứ ??



Hakuba không còn giữ được sự bình tĩnh và nét điềm đạm thường khi, anh ta lao tới túm lấy cổ áo của người bác sĩ già.

  * TAY CẬU ẤY CHỈ MỚI BỊ CHẤN THƯƠNG GẦN ĐÂY THÔI !! CẬU ẤY THẬM CHÍ CÒN CÓ THỂ CỬ ĐỘNG BÌNH THƯỜNG MÀ !!! TẠI SAO KHÔNG THỂ CỨU CHỮA ??



Hakuba Saguru nói như thể muốn hét lên …

Người đàn ông kia rụt rè co người lại vẻ khó xử, những giọt mồ hôi lấm tấm trên vầng trán ông.

  * Tôi đã nói trước đây rồi, tay của cậu ấy bị tổn thương quá nặng, vốn dĩ không thể cứu chữa.Giữ được đôi tay đó nguyên vẹn đã là may mắn, còn muốn khôi phục như ban đầu thì không thể, cả đời này … cậu Kuroba đó cũng không thể biểu diễn ảo thuật được nữa đâu !! 



Không thể biểu diễn ảo thuật nữa …

Cả đời này cũng không thể biểu diễn ảo thuật nữa.

Không thể biểu diễn ảo thuật nữa …

Cả đời này …

  * Không ….không …không phải như thế …._ Hắn run rấy tựa người vào bức tường lạnh lẽo phía sau lưng.



Ai đó hãy nói là hắn đã nghe lầm đi.

Ai đó, làm ơn hãy nói là hắn đã đi nhầm phòng.

Hãy nói là người tên Kuroba mà họ đang nhắc đến không phải là hắn.

Nói với hắn là tất cả chỉ là một trò đùa, một vở kịch hay một câu chuyện hiểu lầm gì đó.

Gì cũng được, hãy để hắn nghĩ những điều đang diễn ra trước mắt hắn không phải là sự thật..

Tai hắn ù đi trước những điều mình vừa nghe thấy …

Cổ họng nghẹn ứ lại không thể thốt lên thêm điều gì nữa. Có thứ gì đó gai góc như những cụm xương rồng khắc khổ xuyên qua lồng ngực hắn khiến nó đau buốt

Người hắn run rẩy …

  * KHÔNG PHẢI LÀ NHƯ THẾ !!



Kaitou Kid hét lên rồi lao đi…

Khóe mắt hắn nhòe đi bởi thứ gì đó mà bản thân cũng không rõ …

Chỉ cảm thấy chân mình cứ thế không ngừng chuyển động để mặc cho cơn gió táp qua tạo nên những vết cắt vô hình trên gương mặt nhuốm đầy khắc khoải …

  * Kaitou …Kaitou …chờ một chút …_ Hakuba nhận ra giọng của người quen thuộc



Anh quay người vội vã đuổi theo …

Bóng lưng người kia chạm qua những dãy hành lang, nhanh chóng rời khỏi căn biệt thự …

Nơi chứa đựng điều bí mật mà hắn không biết, cũng hoàn toàn không nên biết một chút nào …


	13. Lời nói dối chân thành

**Chap 13 : Lời nói dối chân thành**

  * Kaitou …dừng lại đi _ Hakuba ôm chặt hắn từ phía sau _Nghe tôi nói này, đừng chạy …hãy nghe tôi nói đi.



Cậu thám tử thiếu niên ghì lấy thân người mảnh khảnh của Kaitou Kid, cứ như thể chỉ cần buông tay ra một khắc đối phương sẽ lập tức biến mất, tan vào hư vô …

Hakuba áp ngực mình vào lưng của cậu bạn…

  * Nghe tôi nói đi Kaitou, xin cậu …hãy nghe tôi nói !! _ Giọng Hakuba run run, có chút lạc đi trong nhịp thở vội vã sau khi chạy đuổi theo một quãng đường dài



Kid dừng lại, không có ý vùng vẫy, cũng không đẩy Hakuba ra.

Hắn chỉ đơn giản là đứng lặng người.

  * Tay cậu nhất định sẽ được chữa trị, mọi thứ sẽ lại như cũ, không có gì phải lo lắng cả.



Những ngón tay của Kaitou Kid siết lại.

Từng lời nói như vạn mũi tên cắm chặt vào tim hắn..

Hắn đưa bàn tay gầy guộc đầy những vết sẹo do phẫu thuật ra trước mắt mình.

  * Chữa trị ư ?? Hồi phục như cũ ư …?!



Những đường khâu chằng chịt của đôi tay đan vào nhau hiện lên trước mắt.

Môi hắn nhợt nhạt ban bố một nụ cười đầy gượng gạo.

Tròng mắt thoáng nhòe đi vì một cái gì đó, một thứ gì đó ấm nóng đầy thổn thức như muốn lách qua hàng mi của đôi mắt thiên thanh mà lăn dài xuống gò má.

  * BỐP !!!



Hắn quay lại đấm mạnh vào mặt cậu thám tử London đang đứng trước mình

  * ĐỦ RỒI, CẬU MUỐN NÓI DỐI TÔI ĐẾN BAO GIỜ NỮA !!



Hắn hét lên tức giận

Răng cắn chặt lấy vành môi tái nhợt của mình …

Đôi mắt long lên căm phẫn lại quyện trong đó đầy những đau khổ mà vị chủ nhân của nó không thể nói được thành lời.

  * Chữa trị hả ?? Khôi phục như cũ hả ?? _ Hắn nói trong tiếng cười nhạt nhòa méo mó tựa như là tiếng khóc _ Cậu là đang thương hại tôi đó ư công tử nhà Hakuba…



Đôi mắt hắn nhìn anh thẫn thờ …

Nửa phần đau đớn, nửa phần bi thương lại có chút oán thán quyện vào giọng nói như đang giễu cợt chính bản thân mình.

Hakuba nghe thấy thứ gì đó trong lòng ngực vỡ vụn ra từng mảnh.

Đôi tay muốn ôm chặt người kia nhưng lại bất lực đầy vụng về không thể giữ lấy.

  * Kaitou …_ Cánh môi chỉ có thể nghèn nghẹn gọi lấy tên người ấy.



Mắt Kid hoe đỏ …

Khóe môi vẫn giữ nụ cười đau xót ấy …

Hắn nghẹn ngào nhìn người kia, rồi trong khi cố ngăn một dòng nước chực trào khỏi mi.

Kaitou Kid quay lưng vội vã bỏ chạy …

Hắn cũng không rõ tại sao mình lại bỏ chạy, càng không hiểu vì sao lại không muốn nhìn thấy người kia thêm một khoảnh khắc nào.

Hắn phẫn nộ, hắn tức giận, và khi ý thức được những hành động của bản thân, hắn nhận ra mình đã dừng lại trong ngôi nhà buồn tẻ của mình.

Kaitou Kid trở về với căn phòng quen thuộc.

Tự giam giữ bản thân trong bốn bức tường trắng đầy cô độc.

Khung cửa sổ được đóng lại, phủ qua một tấm rèm sẫm màu để không có thứ ánh sáng nào có thể lọt vào được.

Hắn muốn ở một mình, chưa bao giờ hắn cảm thấy sự tồn tại của một ai đó bên cạnh lại làm mình mệt mỏi như thế . Hắn sợ hãi những người xa lạ, sợ hãi những người thân quen, sợ hãi những lời nói vô tình, sợ hãi những âm thanh nhộn nhịp bên ngoài cánh cổng kia …

Đôi mắt Kid dán xuống nền nhà, không hề chuyển động dù chỉ một tích tắt.

Gía mà hắn chỉ là một học sinh trung học bình thường thì chắc có lẽ hiện tại hắn không phải đau lòng như thế.

Cuộc sống mà …

Nếu như bạn được sinh ra trong một gia đình bình thường, trải qua một tuổi thơ bình thường của một người bình thường thì có lẽ bạn sẽ không thể hiểu được cảm giác ngay từ đầu có được tất cả rồi trong một khoảng khắc nhận ra, mình đánh mất tất cả…

Cuộc sống đầy hoa lệ của hắn đã luôn như thế, ngay từ nhỏ hắn đã được nuôi dạy để trở thành một ảo thuật gia. Đôi tay hắn là dùng để tạo nên điều kỳ diệu, nhịp thở của hắn là để mang đến sự kinh ngạc cho mọi người.

Hắn sinh ra là để trở thành một ảo thuật gia thế kỷ, hay nói đúng hơn, trước khi sinh ra hắn đã được ấn định phải trở thành một ảo thuật gia thế kỷ.

  * Bố …!



Hắn ngước lên nhìn bức ảnh của người cha đáng kính đang treo ở trên tường.

Đôi mắt khép lại tựa như chối bỏ một sự thật, người hắn run rẩy, những ngón tay gầy guộc xiết chặt lấy nhau trong vô vọng.

Hắn nhớ như in cảm giác lần đầu tiên được người đàn ông ấy hướng dẫn làm ảo thuật, từ những thứ hắn tưởng chừng như bản thân mình không thể đạt được không ngờ lại có thể tạo ra một cách diệu kỳ. Những chiếc khăn tay, những lá bài tây, khởi đầu niềm tự hào của hắn đã giản đơn như thế. Hắn từ một cậu nhóc ngây ngô ngước nhìn người bố mình một cách thán phục dần trở thành ảo thuật gia chân chính.

Rồi đến ánh mắt ngưỡng mộ của những người xung quanh, những tiếng ngợi khen lẫn những lời bình phẩm.

Hắn tìm tòi những quyển sách hay, hắn sáng tạo nên những màn ảo thuật xuất quỷ nhập thần khiến mọi người kinh ngạc. Cho đến khi hắn đạt đến đỉnh cao niềm đam mê của mình – trở thành siêu trộm Kid. Tại đây, hắn chính thức làm điên đảo lực lượng cảnh sát thế giới bằng chính đôi bàn tay ma thuật của mình .

Và cũng từ đây hắn có được sự chú ý của anh – Hakuba Saguru !

Kaitou Kid chưa từng nghĩ mình sẽ sống một ngày không có ảo thuật,hắn chưa từng nghĩ mình sẽ từ bỏ danh phận con trai ảo thuật gia Kuroba Toichi, huống hồ là việc cả đời này không thể chạm tay đến những quân bài, những chú chim bồ câu hay những chiếc khăn tay rực rỡ …

Hắn hoàn toàn chưa từng nghĩ đến, cũng hoàn toàn không bao giờ nghĩ đến.

  * Cộc cộc cộc …!
  * Cậu chủ, xin hãy mở cửa …!



Bên ngoài cửa phòng có tiếng gọi, hắn có thể nghe được đó là âm thanh của người phụ tá Jill quen thuộc.

Một giọng run run pha chút nài nỉ, hắn có thể đoán được nét lo lắng hiện trên gương mặt khắc khổ nhuốm màu thời gian của người đàn ông đó. Ông ấy đã cùng hắn lớn lên, đã chứng kiến sự trưởng thành của hắn, đã che chở bao bọc hắn, đã trở thành chỗ dựa tinh thần của hắn khi người cha đáng kính của hắn qua đời vào tám năm trước.

Nhưng hiện tại, cho dù là ai hắn cũng không muốn gặp mặt.

Hắn không muốn tiếp xúc , không muốn bị ai nhìn thấy bản thân trong tình trạng thảm hại thế này.

Cho dù đó là những người thân thuộc với hắn ….

…………………………………….

Nắng chiều nhẹ soi vào lớp cửa kính phòng học, phản xạ lại những vệt nắng tạo thành thứ ánh sáng nhàn nhạt màu ráng lam chiều.

Mặt trời uể oải trở về núi sau một ngày mệt mỏi tỏa sáng, nhẹ nép người sau những áng mây màu trắng bồng bềnh chỉ để lại một vài tia sáng yếu ớt của buổi hoàng hôn.

Hakuba khoác chiếc cặp lên vai, đứng lặng nhìn vị trí ngồi của Kuroba Kaitou, những ngày qua nó đã luôn trống trải như thế.

  * Hôm nay cậu ấy lại không đến lớp …_ Hakuba thở dài



Nếu như cách đây vài tháng sự biến mất không rõ lý do của Kuroba khiến cả lớp tò mò thắc mắc, thì Hakuba lại thấy an lòng khi bản thân mỗi ngày trở về nhà đều thấy người kia ở đó đợi mình. Còn hiện tại khi sự vắng mặt của Kuroba dần trở nên quen thuộc và cũng ít ai hỏi han về tình trạng của cậu ấy thì việc Hakuba không thể nhìn thấy Kid lại khiến anh vô cùng khó chịu.

Hakuba xoay người rời khỏi căn phòng, kéo đóng cánh cửa kính cũng tựa như đóng lại những nhớ mong của mình về cậu bạn cùng lớp mang tên Kuroba Kaitou.

Hakuba nhớ nụ cười của hắn, nhớ thanh âm quen thuộc của những câu nói châm chích mà hắn thường nói, nhớ ánh mắt sâu thẫm tựa biển đêm mà hắn nhìn anh mỗi khi họ chạm mặt nhau. Nhớ đến giày vò không chịu nổi …

  * Xin chào, cậu ra về trễ hơn tôi nghĩ đấy !!



Thám tử London ngước mắt nhìn khi nghe thấy giọng nói thân quen.

Đứng cạnh chiếc xe hơi mui trần màu trắng của mình là một dáng người mảnh khảnh trong bộ trang phục thanh nhã. Một chiếc áo phông may cách điệu phối cùng chiếc quần tây màu kem được khoác thêm phía ngoài một chiếc áo gile với họa tiết và đường may sang trọng khiến cậu ta không khác mấy với dáng vẻ người mà Hakuba đang nghĩ tới.

  * Shinichi…_ Thám tử London gọi tên người đang đứng đối diện.



Tuy vẻ ngoài rất giống Kuroba Kaitou nhưng ở cậu ta lại toát lên nét điềm đạm, chính trực của một người thám tử tài hoa.

  * Tôi đến để trao đổi vài chuyện cùng cậu …_ Shinichi gập chiếc điện thoại trên tay mình lại, đưa mắt nhìn người kia _ Không làm phiền chứ …?
  * Xin lỗi _ Hakuba nhẹ lắc đầu _ Hiện tại tôi không muốn tham dự vào bất kỳ vụ án nào, mong cậu thông cảm …



Hakuba đã đặt tấm thẻ hành nghề của mình vào ngăn tủ trong căn biệt thự như một lời hứa danh dự, và hiện tại anh cũng chưa có ý định lấy nó ra khỏi đó.

Thám tử London cần sự yên tĩnh, hay nói chính xác hơn là anh hiểu rõ trí não mình hiện tại không còn đủ linh hoạt để phân tích bất kỳ vụ án mạng nào nữa.

Nó đã quá bận bịu với những hình ảnh cậu trai mang tên Kuroba Kaitou chạy ngập trong đó, nó mệt mỏi cố bấu víu một hi vọng gì đó để mang ảo thuật gia lừng lẫy kia trở về với cuộc sống lý thú trước đây của hắn.

  * Thật ư ??! _ Shinichi cười nhếch mép _ Kể cả khi đó là một vụ liên quan đến Kaitou Kid !




	14. Cuộc trao đổi bí mật

**Chap 14 : Cuộc trao đổi bí mật**

Hakuba ngước mắt nhìn người kia đứng đối diện …

Những lời cậu ta vừa nói, có phải là Saguru Hakuba đã nghe nhầm không ??

“ Kể cả khi đó là một vụ liên quan đến Kaitou Kid “. Thanh âm trầm ấm đặc trưng vùng Tokyo cùng khóe môi nhoẻn cười của Shinichi hiện rõ.

Như cái cách mà cậu thám tử thiếu niên tài hoa thể hiện trong các vụ án mạng mà cậu ấy giải quyết giúp cảnh sát.

Hakuba Saguru vẫn chưa kịp phản ứng gì, gương mặt anh thay đổi một chút xúc cảm và làn môi hồng nhạt cũng chỉ khẽ lặp lại lời nói kia.

  * Kaitou ….



Thì phía người đối diện đã có tiếng chuông điện thoại đổ vang.

  * Moshi Moshi ! Tôi nghe đây..



Shinichi không ngần ngại nhấc điện thoại, người ở đầu dây phía kia dường như là một cô gái.

Dựa vào ngữ điệu nói chuyện, Hakuba có thể đoán được cô nàng ấy trạc tuổi có, có mối quan hệ cũng khá thân thiết với Shinichi …

Có thể là một trong số những người Hakuba quen biết, cũng có thể là bạn riêng của Shinichi. Vì cậu chàng thám tử kia có mối quan hệ cũng khá rộng, thậm chí là một vài mối quan hệ khá kỳ quái không rõ ràng.

  * Cậu đã về rồi à ?! Tốt lắm, bây giờ tôi đến đón cậu. Chờ tôi một chút nhé !



Thám tử trẻ Tokyo nói rồi vui vẻ tắt máy, chuyển ánh nhìn về phía anh.

Hakuba Saguru có chút khó hiểu …

  * Nào, giờ cậu không ngại nếu cùng tôi đi đón người đẹp chứ ?! _ Shinichi hướng tay về phía cửa xe ô tô của Hakuba _ Tôi dám cá đây là một cuộc gặp gỡ đáng giá với cậu đấy, thám tử London…



…………………..

Chiếc xe hơi màu trắng mui trần sang trọng đó lao đi vội vã trong ánh nắng chiều mang theo hai cậu thám tử tài hoa bậc nhất của xứ sở hoa anh đào.

Bỏ lại chiếc bóng phía sau như tạm gác lại những vụ án mạng kinh hoàng mà họ từng theo đuổi, hai chàng trai ấy cùng đến sân bay Tokyo để chào đón một người.

  * Xin chào ! Tên tôi là Shiho, Shiho Miyano.



Người họ gặp là một cô gái trẻ, trạc tuổi Shinichi và Saguru, có mái tóc ngắn bồng bềnh màu nâu đỏ và rất xinh đẹp.

Cô ấy khoác một chiếc áo Blouse trắng bên ngoài bộ váy len màu đỏ ôm sát người làm nổi bật những đường cong quyến rũ. Nước da trắng tuyết không tì vết chứng tỏ cô nàng thuộc tuýp người ít khi ra khỏi nhà. Hakuba đoán là thế, nhất là với một bộ trang phục không có bất kỳ nết nhăn nào cùng phong thái điềm đạm cẩn trọng của người đối diện, có thể thấy cô nàng là một nghiên cứu sinh hoặc một nhà khoa học thường xuyên làm việc trong phòng thí nghiệm.

  * Chào cô, tôi là Hakuba Saguru !! _ Hakuba nói khi họ ngồi đối diện nhau trong một quán nước ở gần sân bay để bắt đầu một buổi nói chuyện theo như Shinichi đã nói _ Rất vui được biết cô.



Shiho Miyano mỉm cười, một nụ cười quyến rũ nhất mà Hakuba từng thấy. Khi từng chiếc răng trắng đều hiện lên giữa làn môi hồng đẹp không son phấn. Cô nàng mang một nét đẹp sắc sảo thông minh khác hẳn những cô gái trạc tuổi mà Hakuba từng gặp.

Có lẽ đó cũng là lý do mà Shinichi muốn anh ở đây, cậu thám tử ấy chưa làm điều gì là thừa thải

  * Tôi có nghe Kudo nói về chuyện của anh và người bạn cùng lớp !! _ Shiho nói, ánh mắt phảng phất chút lạnh lùng, nhưng không phải là biểu cảm, mà là tác phong _ Tôi là một nhà nghiên cứu về lĩnh vực y dược, dựa vào những kinh nghiệm của bản thân, tôi nghĩ mình có thể chữa trị cho đôi tay của cậu Kuroba đó.
  * Chữa trị cho Kuroba sao ?? _ Hakuba có chút kích động khi nghe thấy những lời nói ấy



Thám tử London đứng bật dậy khỏi chiếc ghế gỗ sang trọng của mình, hướng về phía gần cô nàng kia hơn.

Anh đã đi hỏi rất nhiều nơi, nhờ rất nhiều người giúp đỡ khi Kuroba còn ở nhà mình điều trị thương tích. Nhưng đáp lại những điều kỳ vọng đó của Hakuba chỉ có những cái lắc đầu từ chối đầy bất lực. Những vị bác sĩ giỏi mà Hakuba biết đều từ chối trong việc khôi phục lại phép màu cho đôi bàn tay. Họa có chăng điều mà họ làm được chính là giống như người bác sĩ già kia, giúp Kuroba Kaitou giữ lại đôi bàn tay để làm những việc bình thường và buộc phải rời xa ảo thuật mãi mãi…

  * Cậu nói thật chứ ?? Cậu có thể làm được sao ??



Hakuba khẩn trương thấy rõ, chân mày cậu chuyển động, đồng tử mắt giãn ra hướng về phía cô nàng tóc nâu đỏ xinh đẹp một cách mong chờ.

Mặc cho những vị khách trong quán nước có chú ý đến hành động bất ngờ của mình, thứ Hakuba quan tâm bây giờ chính là đáp án của cô gái trẻ kia.

  * Bình tĩnh nào Hakuba !! _ Shinichi vươn cánh tay, kéo Hakuba ngồi lại yên vị trên chiếc ghế của cậu ta.



Biểu hiện nóng lòng của thám tử London, Shinichi có thể hiểu được. Bởi vì cậu cũng đã từng nghe được những lời nói từ tận đáy lòng của một người. Khi người đó trải qua, cảm giác lo lắng và mong chờ phép màu sẽ đến với người họ yêu thương.

  * Shiho san là một nhà nghiên cứu giỏi, cậu ấy từng giành giải nhất cuộc thi nghiên cứu Y học toàn nước Mỹ _ Shinichi nói _ Cậu ấy có thể giúp chúng ta chữa trị cho Kuroba…!



Nét mừng rỡ hiện rõ trên gương mặt Hakuba khi anh nghe thấy những lời nói đó.

Cảm giác tựa như bạn đi lạc vào cuối một đường hầm dài, tưởng chừng như vĩnh viễn không tìm được lối ra rồi lại bất chợt phát hiện có thứ ánh sáng ở phía cuối con đường.

Nếu như Kuroba có thể khôi phục lại như trước,có thể nhìn thấy nụ cười thuần chất ấy trên gương mặt của kẻ mệnh danh là ảo thuật gia dưới ánh trăng kia, Hakuba Saguru nguyện mang hết tất cả những thứ mà mình đang có để đánh đổi.

  * Nhưng không đơn giản chỉ có thế !! _ Shiho nói, _ Thành quả nghiên cứu khoa học của tôi sẽ chữa khỏi cho cậu ta nhưng cần phải có một vài sự hỗ trợ đặc biệt cho quá trình điều trị !
  * Một vài hỗ trợ đặc biệt ??
  * Tôi đã đọc qua hồ sơ phân tích bệnh án của cậu ấy ! _ Shiho lấy từ trong cặp ra một xấp hồ sơ khá dày đặt lên bàn và đẩy nó về hướng của hai cậu thám tử trẻ.



Thám tử London đưa mắt dò xét trong khi cậu bạn ngồi bên cạnh thì bắt đầu lo lắng. Với những hiểu biết của cậu về Shiho Miyano thì Shinichi có thể đoán được phần nào những chuyện sắp xảy ra.

  * Bởi vì chấn thương xảy ra khá nghiêm trọng và quá trình sơ cấp cứu ban đầu không được đảm bảo trong môi trường tối ưu nhất nên đã di chứng theo nhiều hệ quả không mong muốn.



Cô gái xinh đẹp chỉ tay vào những bức ảnh phân tích xương của Kuroba trong quá trình điều trị trị trước đó.

  * Các liệu pháp chữa trị của tôi là những liệu pháp vật lý dài hạn kết hợp với việc sử dụng nhiều loại thuốc kháng sinh để phục hồi nhưng trước đó cần có một cuộc tiểu phẩu nhỏ để nối chính xác các khớp của dây chằng khiến nó linh hoạt hơn trong quá trình chữa trị phục hồi ! _ Shiho Miya nói, hướng đôi mắt màu xanh lơ nhìn về phía Hakuba _ Việc này sẽ mất khá nhiều thời gian, thêm vào đó …
  * Không sao ! _ Hakuba nói _ Thời gian điều trị bao lâu không quan trọng, miễn là có thể giúp cậu ấy khôi phục lại khả năng linh hoạt trước đây. Mong cô hãy giúp cậu ấy điều trị..



Shiho đưa mắt nhìn người đối diện, ánh mắt cụp nhẹ xuống rồi đôi đồng tử xanh lơ nhuộm sắc biếc xanh tựa mặt biển chuyển lên.

  * Tôi sẽ cố hết sức, nhưng còn thêm vấn đề gì nữa …



Ngưng lại một chút, Shiho không lập tức đáp lời Hakuba mà im lặng nhưng đang ngập ngừng phân vân một điều gì đó.

Mãi vài phút sau, cô nàng tóc nâu đỏ ấy mới cất lên giọng nói thanh trong.

  * Tôi cần những khớp dây chằng khác để thay thế trong quá trình phẫu thuật để có thể giúp cậu ta khôi phục lại đôi tay như trước kia !?
  * Vậy …



Hakuba ngạc nhiên, pha chút tò mò khó hiểu. Ngồi bên cạnh, Shinichi cũng ngạc nhiên không kém.

Cần những khớp dây chằng để thay thế cho dây chằng của Kuroba.

Có vẻ như chính cậu thám tử Tokyo cũng không được biết đến điều này trước

  * Những người hiến xác có thể giúp chúng ta không ??_ Shinichi nói, cố tìm một giải pháp cho bọn họ
  * Đáng tiếc là không thể, người hiến khớp dây chằng để thay phải có cùng tủy máu với cậu ấy, trạc tuổi và phải là dây chằng còn tốt và có độ co giãn nhất định. _ Shiho nói _ Tốt nhất là của một người lành lặn còn sống hiến tặng.



  * Sao có thể như vậy chứ ?? _ Shinichi gắt lên



Làm sao có thể dùng một người lành lặn đổi lấy đôi bàn tay cho một người khác chứ ?

Đó khác gì là dùng một mạng đổi một mạng, mang bất hạnh của mình trút lên người kẻ khác. Hơn nữa làm cách nào có thể tìm được một người trạc tuổi lại có cùng tủy máu với Kuroba mà hiến tặng cậu ta.

Mà cho dù là có tìm được đi chăng nữa thì lấy lý do gì bắt một người đang khỏe mạnh hiến đôi bàn tay của họ cho một người mà họ không quen biết.

  * Tôi có thể thử không ?? _ Hakuba bất chợt nói.



Shinichi và Shiho đồng loạt ngạc nhiên nhìn về phía cậu thám tử London kia.

Trái ngược với vẻ kinh ngạc tột độ hiện trên gương mặt của họ, chàng thám tử trẻ nói một cách vô cùng bình thản như thể việc hiến tặng đôi bàn tay chỉ đơn thuần như mượn một chiếc khăn tay lau mồ hôi những ngày oi bức.


	15. Khi chân tình xuất hiện

**Chap 15 : Khi chân tình xuất hiện**

  * Tôi muốn thử, có được không ?



Cậu thám tử London nhẹ mỉm cười, lặp lại câu nói đó thêm một lần nữa.

  * HAKUBA, CẬU NÓI LINH TINH CÁI QUÁI QUỶ GÌ THẾ ??



Shinichi dường như hét lên, đôi mắt xanh lơ mở to.

Cậu ta lao tới túm lấy cổ áo của thám tử trẻ tóc nâu vàng đang ngồi đó …

Hakuba có thể cảm nhận sự tức giận trong cái xoắn tay túm cổ áo của thám tử Toykyo, cả ánh mắt đến nhịp thở đều rất rõ ràng mang theo ý ngập tràn phẫn nộ.

Quen biết bao lâu nay, cậu ta đương nhiên không thể chấp nhận được việc người bạn của mình lại đột ngột muốn hiến tặng đôi bàn tay cho ai đó. Chưa kể Hakuba Saguru còn là một thám tử, đối với những người mang dòng máu say mê truy tìm tội phạm mà nói, việc đánh đổi đôi bằng tay chẳng khác chi từ bỏ mạng sống của mình.

  * Chúng ta sẽ tìm một cách nào đó khác !! _ Shinichi gắt gỏng nhìn cậu bạn, giọng nói vẫn chưa nguôi nét tức giận, từng câu từng chữ đều gằn lấy như thế muốn nhét chúng vào đầu Hakuba _ Chắc chắn sẽ có một cách nào đó giải quyết tốt hơn, nên đừng- có- phát- biểu- những -câu –ngu- ngốc- như thế !



Hakuba im lặng không đáp, kỳ thực chính anh cũng không nghĩ được cách gì tốt hơn vào lúc này.

Cô gái trẻ xinh đẹp ngồi ở phía đối diện họ là nhẹ đan những ngón tay vào nhau tạo thành một tháp chuông trước ngực.

Shiho Miyano tựa người vào chiếc ghế bành sang trọng bọc da màu đỏ rực mà cô đang ngồi, đôi chân vắt chéo nhau tạo nên phong thái quyến rũ của một quý cô.

Gương mặt cùng ánh mắt vẫn sắc sảo lãnh đạm như thường lệ , Miyano cất tiếng nói.

  * Thật ra vẫn còn một giải pháp khác nữa ….



Shiho Miyano nhẹ chớp đôi hàng mi cong vút, bình thản đáp.

  * Chúng ta có thể đến gặp những người đang gặp khó khăn ở những nước nghèo để tìm mua một đôi bàn tay của những người muốn bán đi một phần cơ thể họ đế lấy tiền chữa trị cho người thân. _ Sắc thái trên gương mặt Shiho không hề thay đổi, đến ngữ điệu cũng đều đều theo câu nói _ Với khả năng tài chính của Kudo và Hakuba thì không quá khó để mua một đôi bàn tay sống từ họ đâu …



Nét lạnh lùng hiện rõ trong đáy mắt của Shiho, từng lời nói được thốt ra một cách bình thản nhưng lại khiến người khác nghe thấy phải bất giác rùng mình vì sợ hãi.

Shinichi Kudo cũng không ngoại lệ

Tuy cậu hiểu rõ xuất thân của Shiho Miyano là từ tổ chức tội phạm B.O, cô ấy có thể thản nhiên cầm súng bắn người khác mà gương mặt không có chút biểu cảm nào, cũng như dùng dao phẫu thuật trên người nạn nhân mà tim cũng chưa hề loạn nhịp dù chỉ một tích tắt.

Nhưng nghe thấy những điều kia từ miệng Shiho thì thật không ngờ tới.

  * Cậu đang nói cái gì thế ?? _ Mày Shinichi nhíu chặt, gương mắt nhìn Shiho _ Sao chúng ta có thể làm một việc vô đạo đức như thế chứ ??



Shiho nhún vai, buông một tiếng thở dài.

  * Như vậy thì cũng đành chịu ! _ Cô gái xinh đẹp nói _ Tôi chỉ nghĩ được có thế mà thôi …!



Shinichi khựng người trước câu nói của cô bạn, dẫu cậu không muốn Hakuba hủy diệt đôi bàn tay của mình, nhưng chính cậu cũng phải thừa nhận cậu không thể vô nhân đạo đến mức làm theo lời Shiho. Đến một quốc gia nghèo khổ nào đó để mua lấy đôi bàn tay của những người khốn khó.

  * Vậy thì chỉ còn cách đó !! _Hakuba nhẹ gạt bàn tay đang túm cổ áo của Shinichi trên người mình.



Khóe môi anh vẽ lên một nụ cười, tuy có chút đượm buồn nhưng lại không hề bi lụy.

Saguru Hakuba biết rõ, tuy đôi tay của anh rất quan trọng, không có nó sẽ gặp khó khăn rất nhiều trong cuộc sống. Nhưng Hakuba vẫn mãi là Hakuba, anh vẫn sẽ sống, anh vẫn có thể phá án, vẫn có thể làm một thám tử.

Còn Kaitou Kid, mất đi đôi tay thì chính là mất đi sự sống của cậu ấy. Đối với cậu ấy mà nói, điều đó chẳng khác gì cái chết.

Hakuba đã từng chứng kiến Kaitou Kid hoảng hốt khi trong thấy đôi tay dị hợm của cậu ấy sau lớp băng trắng, đã từng nhìn thấy Kaitou lặng lẽ ghì chặt tay mình thổn thức trong những đêm trọ lại biệt thự nhà Hakuba.

Anh cũng đã trong thấy gương mặt bối rối hụt hẫng của Kaitou khi những lá bài biểu diễn trên tay cậu ấy nền gạch lớp.

Và thám tử London càng không sao quên được đôi mắt chứa đựng đầy những đau khổ mà ngày đó tên siêu đạo chích nhìn anh. Gương mặt ấy vẫn ko ngừng ám ảnh

Nửa phần đau đớn, nửa phần bi thương lại có chút oán thán quyện vào giọng nói như đang giễu cợt chính bản thân mình. Kuroba đã đứng nhìn anh như thế

  * “Tay cậu nhất định sẽ được chữa trị, mọi thứ sẽ lại như cũ, không có gì phải lo lắng cả “



Những lời nói cứ vô thức âm vang trong tâm trí chàng thám tử. 

Hakuba không nói dối, anh đã nói là sẽ chữa trị cho cậu, sẽ mang lại ma thuật cho đôi bàn tay kia thì nhất định là sẽ làm được. Cho dù có đánh đổi tất cả , danh tiếng, địa vị hay thậm chí là cả mạng sống này, Hakuba cũng sẵn sàng đồng ý huống hồ chỉ có một đôi bàn tay.

Đối với anh, chính nụ cười và hạnh phúc của người kia mới là thứ quan trọng nhất.

  * Vậy cậu có thể hướng dẫn tôi …_ Hakuba đứng dậy thẳng người, đối diện cô gái xinh đẹp có mái tóc màu nâu đỏ quyến rũ _... Các quy trình của việc hiến tặng đôi tay không ?!



Miyano không biểu cảm …

Shinichi im lặng không đáp, chỉ nghẹn ngào hướng mắt nhìn cậu thám tử kia.

Có chút đau lòng, có chút tiếc nuối day dẳng trong lòng cậu …

Một chút xót xa hòa lẫn trong tiếng Violin trầm buồn nhè nhẹ cất vang đâu đây …

Bởi có phải chăng,

Tình yêu có những lý lẽ điên cuồng mà lý trí không thể nào thấu hiểu nổi …

……………………….

Tiếng máy bay cất cánh rời khỏi mặt đất phẳng phiu của những ngày đông se lạnh.

Xuyên qua những đám mây dày đặc, nó vươn mình rời khỏi vùng trời nhỏ bé mang tên Tokyo để đi đến một nơi rộng lớn hơn.

Bỏ lại những ánh đèn nhấp nhô trên từng con phố nối tiếp nhau, chiếc máy bay đưa họ đến một tring những thành phố hoa lệ bậc nhất - New York – thành phố của những giấc mơ.

  * ...!



Kaitou Kid được sắp xếp đề ngồi bên cạnh cậu thám tử London trong chuyến bay ấy.

Cách đây vài ngày, Shinichi, Miyano và Hakuba đã đến nhà Kuroba để nói chuyện với hắn về chuyện phẫu thuật bàn tay.

Tất nhiên, với tính cách cố chấp của tên siêu đạo chích thì hắn khó lòng mà tin tưởng ngay được, đến cả việc muốn gặp Kaitou Kid trước đó cũng vô cùng khó khăn nếu không có sự giúp đỡ và hổ trợ của người quản gia già tên Jill.

Họ trình bày về việc sẽ đưa hắn sang New York để chữa trị bằng liệu pháp hiện đại nhất. Tất nhiên việc hiến tặng đôi tay của Hakuba đã được giữ bí mật hoàn toàn.

Họ sẽ có những cuộc xét nghiệm và tiểu phẫu để khôi phục chức năng linh hoạt vốn có của đôi bàn tay. Kèm theo đó là nhưng chương trình vật lý trị liệu và nhưng liều thuống kháng sinh diều trị. Thời gian điều trị sẽ kéo dài khoảng nửa năm để mang lại hiệu quả cao nhất.

Cuối cùng thì hắn cũng đồng ý, với điều kiện Hakuba sẽ đi cùng …

  * À …Hakuba này !! _ Hắn ngồi kế anh nhưng đến giờ mới cất tiếng nói.



Giọng nói bẽn lẽn khe khẽ pha chút xấu hổ, giấu gương mặt tinh anh sau màu ánh sáng nhàn nhạt của chiếc đèn trong toa hành khách

Những vị hành khách trên chuyến bay đều đã say ngủ, chỉ còn lại hai con người.

  * Sao …_ Thám tử London hỏi lại, chợt phát hiện vành tai người ngồi cạnh đang dần ửng hồng.



Đến giờ họ mới có thời gian thật sự nghiêm túc để nói chuyện với nhau.

Mà hình như cũng một thời gian khá lâu, họ không ngồi cạnh nhau thân mật như thế. Có lẽ là từ lúc Kaitou Kid rời căn biệt thự sang trọng của Hakuba để quay về nhà.

  * Tôi …xin lỗi về việc hôm trước nhé !_ Kaitou Kid nói khẽ, âm thanh vừa đủ để chỉ mình người ngồi bên cạnh mình là có thể nghe thấy được _ Đáng lý tôi không nên nổi cáu, đánh cậu như vậy ?!
  * Không sao đâu !? _ Hakuba nhẹ cười thật ân cần _ Tôi hiểu mà …!



Ngưng lại một chút, anh hướng mắt nhìn đôi bàn tay đầy những vết sẹo của Kuroba.

Cũng là thứ hơn mười ngày trước đã để lại vết tấy đỏ trên gò má anh.

  * Nhưng lần sau cẩn thận một chút ! _ Hakuba nâng cồ tay hắn _ Vết thương trên tay cậu sẽ đau đấy.



Kuoba thoáng giật mình khi người kia nắm lấy tay mình, một khoảng cách thật gần.

Vốn dĩ chỉ là một động tác giữ tay đơn thuần nhưng lại khiến hắn tim đập chân run.

Tên thám tử London kia, sau lại ân cần đến thế chứ. Nụ cười ấm áp mà hắn vốn dĩ rất ghét trên gương mặt điển trai của người có mái tóc màu nâu vàng đẹp như hổ phách bỗng trở nên đẹp lung linh đầy xao động.

Làm bộ mặt tưởng chừng như luôn mang nét Poker Face lạnh lùng của hắn ẩn hiện một vệt ửng hồng đỏ dần như táo chín.

  * Tôi biết rồi !! _ Miệng hắn cười tươi, nhìn anh _ Tôi nhất định sẽ chăm sóc tay mình thật tốt …



Kaitou Kid dừng lại nhìn sâu vào đáy mắt Hakuba, chậm rãi đọc lấy từng cảm xúc ẩn giấu bên trong đó.

  * Nếu như có thể khôi phục như cũ, việc đầu tôi làm chính là biểu diễn ảo thuật cho cậu xem ! _ Màu mắt đỏ rực của cậu ta sau lại có thể đẹp đến thế. Đỏ dữ dội như thiêu đốt lòng người nhưng cũng ấm áp tinh tế biết là bao _ Cậu sẽ là người đầu tiên nhìn thấy những ma thuật đó …



Ánh mắt họ chạm nhau như trao đổi một điều gì đó, vừa tĩnh lặng lại vừa thâm sâu. 

Cho đến khi Kaitou Kid chợt nhận ra biểu hiện kỳ lạ của mình, vội vàng xoay mặt giấu đi biểu cảm ấy.

Hắn bối rối rồi kéo chiếc chăn kéo ngang người giữ ấm, cũng để che đi nét xấu hổ trên gương mặt khôi ngô, Kaitou Kid cố nhắm mắt vờ như chìm vào giấc ngủ…

Hơi lạnh của máy điều hòa trên toa hạng sang phả ra se se lạnh..

Không gian yên lặng, người bên cạnh cũng không nói thêm điều gì. Cho đến khi Kaitou Kid chập chờn chìm vào giấc ngủ mới nhận ra những ngón tay ai đó đang rụt rè nắm lấy bàn tay khẳng khiu của đầy những vết may của cậu.

Siêu đạo chích nằm yên không cử động, giả vờ như đang say ngủ.

Người bên cạnh kéo nhẹ để hắn tựa đầu vào vai, rồi áp gò má vào mái tóc đen mượt của hắn.

Kaitou có thể cảm thấy nhịp thở ấm nóng thật gần ngay bên cạnh, người khe khẽ nói một câu nhỏ như tiếng kêu vo ve của những chú ong đậu lại trên những cành hoa trong những ngày xuân rực nắng.

  * Tôi thật sự rất mong chờ đấy, Kaitou ngốc !



Hiếm hoi hắn nghe được cách gọi đó từ anh, dường như đã rất lâu, rất lâu rồi không nghe đối phương trực tiếp gọi thẳng tên mình.

Duy chỉ là một câu nói ngắn, một tiếng gọi tên giản đơn nhưng lại khiến hắn vô cùng hạnh phúc.

Khóe môi Kaitou vẽ nhẹ một nụ cười, cố ý dụi đầu mình vào bờ vai rộng ấm áp kia hưởng thụ.

Thám tử London, tôi nhất định không để cậu phải đợi lâu đâu !


	16. Ma thuật đã trở về

**Chap 16 : Ma thuật đã trở về**

Kaitou Kid nằm trên một chiếc băng ca lớn với trang phục bệnh nhân, chuẩn bị được đưa vào phòng phẫu thuật.

Lần đầu tiên hắn sắp trải qua một cuộc giải phẫu có sức ảnh hưởng lớn đến bản thân mình như vậy.

Viện Y học NewYork, nơi những cỗ máy khoa học cấp cao nhất đã được trang bị. Đội ngũ những y bác sĩ tham gia vào cuộc phẫu thuật lần này cũng đều là những người nổi tiếng.

Khả năng thành công và khôi phục từ đôi bàn tay của Kaitou Kid dường như là tuyệt đối, nhưng không hiểu sao hắn lại không ngừng lo lắng.

Những ngón tay đặt trên bụng run run đan vào nhau …

  * Đừng lo lắng ! _ Hakuba bước đến, đặt tay mình lên tay hắn, nắm hờ để trấn an _ Ca phẫu thuật sẽ thành công mà..
  * Tôi biết, nhưng mà …_ Kaitou Kid nhìn người thám tử kia lo lắng _ Tôi cứ thấy như mình sắp đánh mất một thứ gì đó …



Đáy mắt màu thiên thanh của Kid lay động, phản chiếu gương mặt của cậu thám tử London bên trong đó.

Hakuba có thể cảm nhận, người kia lo lắng.

Hắn thật sự rất lo lắng, dù không biết bản thân mình thật sự lo lắng về điều gì.

  * Một thứ gì đó rất quan trọng mà tôi không hề muốn mất !!



Hakuba im lặng, vốn dĩ không thể nói đôi bàn tay mà sắp tới Kaitou Kid nhận được chính là do mình đổi lấy.

Bởi anh hiểu rõ nếu Kid biết được sự thật, sẽ chẳng bao giờ chịu nhận lấy.

  * Không sao đâu ! _ Thám tử London nói, cúi người vén những sợi tóc lòa xòa phía trước trán của Kaitou Kid rồi nhìn cậu trìu mến _ Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn cả thôi mà …



Chiếc băng ca dần chuyển động, đưa hắn vào căn phòng phẫu thuật đặc biệt đã được chuẩn bị sẵn từ trước.

Hakuba bỗng thấy tiếc nuối, muốn ôm người kia một cái thật chặt, muốn dùng đôi bàn tay này ghì chặt lấy thân người kia đầy mê đắm mà gói trọn vào đó hết thảy những yêu thương.

Bởi có thể chỉ vài giờ nữa thôi, việc chạm tay vào đối phương đã trở thành điều không thể.

  * Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn cả thôi mà …_ Mái tóc nâu vàng của cậu thám tử trẻ nhẹ lay động



Và đó cũng chính là câu nói sau cùng Kaitou Kid nghe thấy được từ phía người bạn của mình trước khi bóng cậu ấy khuất dần sau lớp kính đục lạnh lẽo của phòng phẩu thuật.

Mắt hắn vẫn hướng về phía người kia …

Giờ thì Kaitou Kid sẽ chỉ còn lại một mình …

  * Hakuba kun !



Một giọng nói quen thuộc tiến về phía cậu …

Cô gái ấy vẫn xinh đẹp trong màu áo Blouse trắng tinh khôi, vẫn mang nét lạnh lùng quyến rũ thường thấy. Một nét đẹp hoàn hảo không son phấn …

  * Cậu đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng cho quá trình phẫu thuật chưa ?? _ Shiho Miyano hỏi



Hakuba gật nhẹ đầu, việc gì đến cuối cùng cũng đã đến …

Anh đưa mắt nhìn vào căn phòng phẫu thuật một lần nữa, rồi quay bước đi theo Shiho Miyano.

Họ đưa Hakuba đến một căn phòng màu trắng toát đã được tẩy trùng sạch sẽ.

Hai cô nữ y tá đã đứng chờ ở đó sẵn, cúi người chào Hakuba rồi hướng dẫn anh làm sạch tay bằng lọ xà phòng ở gần đó.

Hakuba vốn là người khá kỹ tính và ưa sạch sẽ, nhưng lần đầu tiên anh cảm thấy có chút không thích không gian của căn phòng này. Từ màu sắc của những bức tường cho đến tủ bàn ghế đặc bên trong nó đều mang cảm giác thanh trùng kỹ càng đến đáng sợ.

Vô thức khiến người khác bước vào có chút rợn người.

  * Xin cậu đặt tay lên đây …_ Một trong hai cô y ta nói.



Hakuba được hướng dẫn ngồi lên chiếc gường phẩu thuật trong phòng, tiếp đó anh đặt tay lên một khay bàn được lắp sẳn và cô y tá chậm rãi rửa tay anh lại một lần nữa bằng một lọ thuốc sát trùng.

Những ngón tay trắng, thon dài có chút khô, rát. Lại cảm thấy lạnh lạnh như thứ vô hình nào đó đang len vào kẻ tay mình.

Hakuba được tẩy trùng đôi tay cẩn thận trước khi nằm xuống gường phẫu thuật và tiêm thuốc mê.

Đối với một ca phẫu thuật quan trọng thì từng chi tiết dù là nhỏ nhất được phải được chú trọng và thực hiện thật chính xác để tránh sai sót. Thám tử London hiểu rất rõ điều đó.

Đôi mắt anh dần dần khép lại …

Đó chỉ là một giấc ngủ dài mà thôi, không đau đớn, không xót xa gì cả. Tỉnh giấc dậy anh sẽ lại thấy ánh mặt trời, thấy nụ cười của người mà anh quan tâm hiện hữu…

Tuy đôi tay lúc ấy sẽ không còn thuộc về mình nữa, từng đường gân khớp nối gắn liền với cơ thể mười bảy năm sẽ bị tách lìa, ngay cả một cảm xúc đơn thuẩn cũng không thể cảm nhận được, một cử động nhỏ cũng sẽ vô cùng khó khăn.

Nhưng nó sẽ được tồn tại trên một cơ thể khác, một con người khác mà anh yêu thương

Với Hakuba, chỉ cần như thế là đủ …

Tâm thức anh mờ dần dưới ánh đèn, chỉ còn mơ hồ nhớ đến gương mặt của người con trai ấy.

Người có đôi cánh trắng khiến lực lượng cảnh sát ngày đêm điên đảo, người sở hữu gương mặt Poker Face cùng nụ cười nửa miệng tự tin và ngạo nghễ.

Nhưng hơn hết, chính là người duy nhất khiến tâm tư anh rối loạn …

…………………………..

  * Hakuba …Hakuba Saguru ….!



Anh nghe thấy giọng ai đó gọi mình đứt quãng …

Cố mở đôi mắt nặng trĩu sau một giấc ngủ dài, Hakuba thấp thoáng thấy dáng ai đó đang ngồi trước mặt. Gương mặt gầy gò với đôi mắt màu thiên thanh nhìn anh đau xót …

Bàn tay người ấy đặt trên ngực anh đầy thổn thức.

  * Kaitou …!



Hakuba cất tiếng gọi, cảm thấy đầu mình vẫn còn lâng lâng đọng lại sau một giấc ngủ dài.

Có thể là ba ngày, năm ngày, hay một tuần, chính anh cũng không rõ…

Người kia mừng rỡ như vừa trong thấy một kho báu khổng lổ ngay trước mắt, vội vã đứng dậy gần anh hơn.

  * Cậu đã tỉnh rồi à …!_ Người đó luống cuống hỏi, như để khẳng định lại điều phi thường mà mình vừa trông thấy.



Có một chút ngạc nhiên.

Hakuba nhìn xuống phía dưới bụng của mình, hai bàn tay được phủ băng trắng muốt được đặt cẩn thận ở đó vẫn thoang thoảng mùi thuốc sát trùng của buổi phẫu thuật.

Vậy là, mọi thứ đã thành công …

Kaitou đưa tay áp vào miệng mình, ngăn tiếng sụt sịt bật ra khỏi đó.

Hakuba có thể nhìn thấy, đôi tay kia đã phục hồi gần như là nguyên vẹn. Vết mổ tinh tế đến mức nếu không nhìn kỹ sẽ không thể thấy được. Nếu không được biết trước, dựa vào những gì cô nàng Shiho kia đã làm được, có khi Hakuba còn nghĩ cô nàng ấy là thần tiên…

Như vậy là, anh đã có thể an tâm.

  * Cuối cùng cậu cũng chịu tỉnh rồi …!



Hắn cúi mặt để cậu thám tử trẻ không nhìn thấy biểu cảm của mình…

Hakuba nhẹ mỉm cười nhìn người kia, tuy không nhìn thấy rõ ràng nhưng có thể đoán được. Thám tử London lướt ánh mắt mình qua khóe mắt hắn ta, chợt vô tình thấy một vết nước nho nhỏ còn đọng lại.

  * Kuroba Kaitou, cậu …vừa khóc đấy ư ??
  * Làm gì có chứ ! _ Kaitou đưa cổ tay quẹt mắt _ Ai lại đi khóc vì tên dở hơi như cậu …



Hắn ta nói nhưng lẫn trong câu nói lại nghe như nghèn nghẹn điều gì đó.

Giống như giọng nói kia không chỉ có thanh âm của cuống họng mà còn có sự hòa nhịp của tiếng nấc đang cố giấu đi.

  * Một tên dở hơi luôn thích làm theo ý mình …



Kaitou Kid cắn môi, vết nước trên khóe mắt lại dâng lên ngân ngấn.

Hakuba ngước mắt hỏi, tim nhói lên trong khoảnh khắc. Cái khoảnh khắc người mình yêu quý đang vì mình mà đau lòng thổn thức. Vừa đau buồn lại vừa ngập tràn trong vui sướng …

  * Thôi nào, đừng khóc nữa …! _ Hakuba cười khì nói _ Cậu khóc trông xấu tệ lắm đấy !



Người kia bất chợt ôm chặt lấy anh, không đợi Hakuba nói thêm điều gì, hắn gục đầu vào vai anh giấu đi những thổn thức.

  * Sau lại hiến tay cho tôi hả ? Cậu có biết đôi tay đối với một thám tử quan trọng đến thế nào không …



Hakuba mỉm cười, dịu dàng như những cánh hoa đào bay nhẹ trong cơn gió đầu xuân tao nhã. Vì mang lại cảnh đẹp cho người xem mà tình nguyện hi sinh sự sống của mình.

  * Tôi biết chứ … _ Anh lén nghiêng đầu hôn lên những lọn tóc của cậu bạn cùng lớp _ Nhưng một thám tử dẫu mất đi đôi bàn tay vẫn có thể phá án, còn ảo thuật gia thì không thể đánh mất ma thuật của mình.



Anh thì thầm nói, đôi mắt hiện lên ý cười mãn nguyện …

  * Hơn nữa …tôi vẫn đợi trở thành người đầu tiên trông thấy siêu trộm Kid quay trở lại..!



..........................................................................................................................

 **Chap kết thúc**

  * Cậu có nghĩ đó là một kết thúc viên mãn không ???



Shinishi tiễn Shiho ra sân bay, bất chợt quay sang hỏi.

  * Cũng có thể xem là vậy !! _ Cô nàng khoanh tay trước ngực, bước đi yêu kiều trên đôi cao gót màu trắng quen thuộc.



Kết thúc cuộc phẫu thuật của Kuroba Kaitou, cô nàng giúp hắn điều trị vật lý trị liệu và kháng sinh suốt một tháng. Đôi tay tưởng chừng như vĩnh viễn mất đi khả năng linh hoạt của mình, cuối cùng đã được khôi phục lại.

Những màn ảo thuật của hắn vẫn thu hút như ngày nào, tựa như cơn ác mộng kinh khiếp của nửa năm qua chưa từng xảy đến.

Duy chỉ có một điều, người mà hắn yêu thương nhất. Hiện tại chỉ có thể hướng mắt nhìn hắn đầy thán dương sau những màn ảo thuật kinh điển ấy.

Mà không thể cổ vũ hắn dù chỉ là một cái vỗ tay..

  * Cậu ta đã có lại được ánh hào quang rực rỡ, cũng đã có một người yêu thương luôn ở cạnh mình. Kết thúc như vậy cũng không tệ đâu !!



Shiho nói, khẽ nhún đôi vai mảnh khảnh của mình.

Làn tóc nâu đỏ bồng bềnh cũng theo thế mà lay động …

  * Nào, giờ thì cám ơn cậu vì đã tiễn tôi đến đây nhé !



Shiho đưa tay đón lấy chiếc vali mà Shinichi đang kéo giúp mình. Hành trang không quá nhiều, đủ để cho cô có những trải nghiệm lớn.

Khép lại chuyến đi đến đất nước Nhật Bản thân yêu, giờ là lúc Shiho phải quay trở về thành phố New York hoa lệ …

Trong cuộc hành trình đáng ghi nhớ này, cô không chỉ có dịp biến những nghiên cứu khoa học của mình trở thành hiện thực, còn giúp một người khôi phục lại tài năng thiên bẩm của anh ta.

Nhưng hơn hết, cũng chính cô nhận ra, tình yêu và sự hi sinh không chỉ tồn tại trong những bộ phim sướt mướt hay những trang tiểu thuyết dông dài.Mà nó có thật, rất thật giữa cuộc đời …

  * Còn bàn tay của Hakuba ??.... Cậu không định ở lại giúp cậu ta chữa trị nó ư ??



Shinichi Kudo gọi theo khi người kia vừa quay lưng bước đi.

Shiho dừng lại trước câu nói của cậu thám tử vùng Tokyo…

Vạt áo Blouse trắng quen thuộc nhẹ tung bay trong cơn gió của phi trường.

Cô gái xinh đẹp quay lại nhìn cậu bằng nụ cười ẩn hiện thấp thoáng trên môi.

  * Đôi tay của cậu ấy thì không cần tôi chữa đâu …_ Shiho nói _ Vì cậu ta đã có một bác sĩ giỏi của riêng mình rồi …!



Shino nói rồi mỉm cười, nhẹ nhàng xoay lưng bỏ đi …

Bóng chiếc áo Blouse mờ dần phía xa, để lại những hoài nghi trên gương mặt cậu thám tử trẻ.

Mày sắc như kiếm của Shinichi chau lại, vẻ khó hiểu khi đương đầu với những điều bí ẩn.

  * Nói như thế, chẳng lẽ là…..



………………………………………….

Phòng đọc sách nhà Hakuba với những chiếc kệ to lớn dựng sát vào tường, tạo nên một bức rèm tri thức cho nơi đây.

Như một thói quen thường lệ, Hakuba và Kaitou Kid vẫn đến vào những buổi chiều yên ả như thế.

Hắn lấy cho anh một quyển sách dày rồi thong thả ngồi xuống bên chiếc ghế sofa dài đọc khe khẽ những quyển sách thú vị cho anh nghe. Có khi là những bài nghiên cứu Tâm Lý dài có khi là những trích dẫn từ các quyển sách khoa học, cũng có khi chỉ là một câu chuyện ngụ ngôn nào đấy …

  * Đúng rồi, quyển sách ở bên đó ! _ Hakuba nói khi Kaitou đứng trên chiếc thang to, chọn lấy một quyển sách ở kệ phía trên cao _ Sang bên phải một chút, quyển có gáy sách màu rêu …



Đó là một quyển sách cũ kỹ nhuốm bụi mà Hakuba chưa từng đọc qua lần nào.

  * Quyển này đúng không ?? _ Kid kiễng chân với lấy quyển sách ấy



Vô tình trượt chân khỏi chiếc thang mình đang đứng.

  * Oái …



Hắn nhanh tay chụp lấy chiếc thang nhưng không kịp, chỉ chông chênh ngã xuống bên dưới …

  * Cẩn thận …_ Hakuba gọi lớn.



Và khi Kid vẫn còn mơ hồ chưa kịp giơ những ngón tay quơ quào nắm lấy thứ gì đó giữa không trung

Thì một vòng tay đã ấm áp đỡ lấy hắn, ôm chặt hắn vào lòng …

Kid nằm gọn trong yêu thương của người ấy.

  * Không sao chứ..?! _ Nhịp thở đối phương rất gần, gần hơn bao giờ hết



Cánh tay rắn chắc của người ấy, trước đây đã ôm ấy hắn một lần. Mùi oải hương quen thuộc khó thể lãng quên.

  * Không sao … _ Kid bối rối đẩy tay hắn ra, đứng thẳng người dậy



Người kia chau mày, như chợt nhận ra một điều gì đó …

  * Tay của tôi …không phải đã tàn phế sao ?? _ Hakuba nhìn những ngón tay khỏe mạnh đang cử động của mình.



Kéo lớp băng trắng bó bột dày ra, nó hoàn toàn không có một vết thương nào cho dù là vết trầy xướt nhỏ.

Ngẩn mặt lên nhìn cậu chàng đạo chích đang bối rối cầm quyển sách trên tay, thám tử tài hoa London chợt hiểu ra.

Kaitou Kid không hề ngạc nhiên, cũng không hề reo lên mừng rỡ. Mà thay vào đó là nét ngượng ngùng xấu hổ như con mèo nhỏ vừa bị chủ nhà phát hiện ăn vụng mấy mẩu cá tươi.

Điều đó chứng tỏ rằng …

  * Cậu …đã biết hết mọi thứ ….?!_ Hakuba Saguru hỏi.
  * Tôi …_ Kaitou Kid giữ chặt quyển sách trong tay, lúng túng.



Làm sao nói cho Hakuba biết rằng hắn đã nói chuyện với cô nàng tên Shiho trước đó. Với những thứ thuốc kháng sinh kỳ diệu của Shiho pha chế.

Cuộc phẩu thuật bàn tay đã diễn ra hoàn toàn thuận lợi mà không hề có bất kỳ sự hiến tặng đôi tay nào cả.

Những việc duy nhất mà họ đã làm là đưa Hakuba vào một căn phòng khử trùng, rửa tay anh bằng xà phòng và dung dịch rửa tay sát khuẩn sát khuẩn Microshield Chlorhexidine 2%. Tiếp đó để Hakuba ngủ say trên giường bằng một liều thuốc ngủ vừa phải.

Sau cùng đánh lừa chàng thám tử London về khái niệm thời gian khi cậu ta thức giấc …

Tất cả mọi thứ đều chỉ thể thử thách tình yêu của Hakuba, thứ mà cô nàng Shiho kia đang muốn giúp Kaitou Kid minh chứng.

  * Vậy tại sao cậu không nói với tôi ?!! _ Hakuba bước đến gần phía tên siêu đạo chích



Gò má hắn ngày càng ửng hồng,vành tai cũng theo nhịp bước của thám tử tài hoa London mà ửng đỏ lên.

Kaitou Kid nghe rõ tiếng đập loạn nhịp từ con tim hắn …

Thu hết can đảm của chính mình, đôi bàn tay hắn vươn ra giữ lấy ngực áo Vest của hắn kéo đến chỗ mình.

Làn môi vụng về đặt lên môi thám tử trẻ tuổi một nụ hôn …

Thật sâu và nồng nhiệt …

Mắt hắn nhắm chặt và đôi bờ vai không ngừng run rẩy

Rồi nhẹ nhàng thả tay ra trả Hakuba trở về vị trí cũ …

  * Nếu không như vậy …tôi làm sao giữ được tên thám tử mà mình thầm yêu cơ chứ ?



Miệng nói lên lời tỏ tình nhưng gương mặt chỉ cúi gằm không dám nhìn thẳng đối phương

Hắn không biết rằng chỉ cần ngước lên sẽ có thể nhìn thấy một Hakuba Saguru từ biểu cảm ngạc nhiên bất ngờ đến vui mừng tột độ.

Càng không biết người đang đứng trước mặt mình đã lén lút nói câu “ Tôi yêu cậu “ ngàn vạn lần trong lúc Kaitou Kid say ngủ giờ đây trông hạnh phúc đến mức nào

Những cánh bướm rực rỡ bên ngoài khu biệt thự đáp nhẹ lên những khóm hoa hồng xinh đẹp

Có tiếng chim khe khẽ gọi nhau như một bản nhạc du dương thuần khiết

Ánh nắng chiều rót mật ngọt ngào lên con đường sỏi trắng tuyệt đẹp của căn nhà sang trọng …

Chiều thu Tokyo, đã đẹp dịu dàng như thế đó …


	17. Lazy Summer

**Ngoại truyện : Lazy Summer**

Thời tiết mùa hè nóng bức, khi mà anh chàng Hakuba Saguru đang tấp nập với mớ công việc ở Scotland Yard.

Tại căn phòng sang trọng trong biệt thự nội thành thành phố London, có một kẻ suốt ngày chỉ vùi đầu vào chăn và thong thả bật điều hòa say ngủ.

  * Cạch ! _ Như thường lệ cậu chàng thám tử Anh quốc điển trai tranh thủ trở về nhà sau khi kết thúc công việc.



Đưa tay xoay tay nắm cửa , Hakuba bước vào căn phòng quen thuộc.

  * Giờ này mà vẫn còn ngủ à ?! _ Anh nhẹ mỉm cười pha lẫn tiếng thở dài.



Ngồi xuống chiếc giường phủ gra trắng muốt, chàng thám tử điền trai dịu dàng vuốt những lọn tóc đen tuyền của người kia.

  * Cậu ngủ nữa sẽ biến thành con heo đấy!!



Xoay người nhìn Hakuba, người kia nhăn mặt

  * Kệ tôi !! _ Một lần nữa, hắn dụi đầu vào chiếc gối bông mềm mại



Đôi mắt nhắm chặt muốn ngủ nướng thêm một chút …

  * Vết thương đã đỡ đau hơn chưa ?? _ Anh nhẹ mỉm cười, xoa xoa lưng hắn _ Đưa tay tôi xem nào !!



Hakuba nhẹ nhàng nâng bàn tay Kid , ngắm nhìn những ngón tay phủ băng trắng muốt.

Đôi bàn tay hắn nằm gọn trong tay anh …

  * Đã hết đau rồi, nhưng hình như vẫn chưa cử động nhiều được !! _ Kid nhìn tay mình rồi thở dài, khẽ cử động một chút lại nhăn mặt.
  * Ừ, đừng vội !! _ Hakuba nói rồi nở một nụ cười ấm áp _ Cứ từ từ sẽ khỏi thôi mà !! Nào, để tôi thay băng cho cậu nhé !!



Cậu thám tử thiếu niên đứng dậy lấy hộp dụng cụ y tế gần đó rồi quay lại.

Anh nhẹ nhàng cởi bỏ lớp băng trắng trên bàn tay tên siêu trộm đang ngồi phía đối diện mình.

  * A…nhẹ một chút …đau !!_ Kid nhăn mặt khi Hakuba bôi thuốc lên tay cho hắn.
  * Ngoan nào _ Anh cẩn thận băng bó lại cho hắn bằng dãy băng gạc mới _ Xong rồi đây !!



Những ngón tay đáng yêu kia lại được phủ lớp băng trắng muốt y như cũ.

  * Cám ơn !! _ Kid nhìn anh cười tươi, một nụ cười đậm chất Kuroba Kaitou quen thuộc
  * Không có gì !! _ Thám tử trẻ đặt hộp y tế vào lại vị trí cũ.



Bất chợt cảm nhận rõ ánh mắt người kia chăm chăm nhìn về phía mình, Hakuba tò mò quay người lại.

  * Có chuyện gì à ?? _ Anh cúi gần hơn về phía người đang ngồi trên giường
  * Không có gì, chỉ là …_ Kid bất ngờ rướn người dậy, vòng tay ôm lấy cổ Hakuba.



Môi hắn ấn nhẹ lên môi anh, ngây ngô đặt lên đó một nụ hôn phớt qua.

  * Cái này là tặng cậu ! _ Kid mỉm cười ngượng ngùng, đôi má ửng đỏ như màu táo chín _ Cám ơn nhiều nhé !!



Mất vài giây để thám tử Anh quốc thông minh nhận ra chuyện vừa rồi …

  * Ừ !! _ Hakuba gật đầu rồi xoay người chuẩn bị bước đi _ Cậu mệt thì nằm nghỉ thêm đi, tay còn đau đừng hoạt động nhiều.



Hakuba nói giữa chừng thì loáng thoáng nghe thấy tiếng Kaitou Kid làu bàu thật khẽ.

  * Đồ ngốc _ Giọng nói nhỏ tựa như tiếng vo ve của những chú muỗi _
  * Hử ??
  * Không có gì ! _ Kid xoay mặt đi phụng phịu.



Đồ ngốc, đồ ngốc . Tên thám tử Hakuba này quả nhiên là đồ ngốc.

Thứ mà hắn muốn làm, đâu phải một nụ hôn ….

Ngắm nhìn nét giận dỗi đáng yêu của cậu đạo chích kia, Hakuba chỉ thoáng phì cười.

Ngồi lại xuống chiếc giường lớn, anh vòng tay ôm lấy vòng eo mảnh khảnh của hắn …

  * Umm…mmm! _ Nâng nhẹ chiếc cằm nhỏ, Hakuba chậm rãi áp môi mình lên làn môi ấm nóng kia.



Thứ Kid cảm nhận được là nụ hôn lành lạnh của cậu thám tử Anh quốc trẻ.

Đầu lưỡi anh tinh ranh lách nhẹ vào môi hắn lấy đi nhịp thở …

  * Ha …! _ Đến khi nụ hôn kết thúc, tim Kid đập loạn nhịp hòa cùng hơi thở dốc.



  * Như thế này thì không ngốc nữa !! _ Hakuba hỏi vặn, cố ý nở một nụ cười gian tà ẩn ý.



Anh liếm nhẹ vành tai hắn rồi thì thầm thật khẽ.

  * Tối nay tôi không về phòng mình, ngủ lại ở đây có được không ??!



Khóe môi vẽ nên một nụ cười đầy mê hoặc, anh hôn dần xuống chiếc cổ thanh mảnh trắng ngần màu ngọc trai của hắn.

  * Ân…ư…! _ Tiếng rên khe khẽ phát ra



Đôi mắt Kid mông lung khép hờ, cảm nhận rõ từng va chạm đều khiến mình như tê dại.

Hakuba đẩy hắn nằm xuống giường, lại từng chút hôn dần xuống xương đòn.

Từng nơi đi qua đều để lại dấu ấn ký đỏ rực …

Những chiếc cúc áo hờ hững mở ra để lộ khuôn ngực trắng như tuyết …

Kid cựa người vùng vẫy, bàn tay phủ băng trắng yếu ớt cố đẩy Hakuba ra

  * Là …lần đầu tiên của tôi !! _ Kid lí nhí với gương mặt đỏ bừng _ Cậu …nhẹ nhàng nhé !



Thoáng phì cười trước câu nói của tên đạo chích, Hakuba vòng tay ôm lấy người hắn.

Làn môi hồng đặt lên trán người bên dưới một nụ hôn.

  * Tôi biết rồi ! _ Anh dịu dàng nói _ Sẽ không đau đâu !!



Từng chút trấn an người bên dưới, Hakuba nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve dọc sống lưng hắn.

Làn da trắng hồng mịn màng như những sợi tơ buông xuống khung cửi nhỏ.

Những ngón tay nhanh chóng cởi bỏ lớp trang phục trên người, rồi cũng chính nó tách hai chân hắn ra.

Hakuba hôn nhẹ lên bụng áo hắn, ngậm lấy ngón tay của mình để làm ướt chúng.

Thứ gì đó bên dưới từ từ xâm nhập …

  * A …! _ Kaitou Kid cắn chặt môi cố ngăn tiếng kêu kỳ quái phát ra từ miệng mình.



Theo bản năng cơ thể hắn bài xích. 

  * Thả lỏng một chút, không sao đâu !! _ Cúi người hôn lên xương hàm Kid , cậu thám tử kia nhẹ trấn an.



Cứ thế Hakuba chậm rãi đến khi hắn thật sự có thể thích nghi.

Cảm giác vừa kỳ quái lại có chút mê đắm khiến Kid dường như mất đi ý thức. 

Cắn chặt môi cố ngăn tiếng rên rỉ, những ngón tay hắn run run bấu xuống chiếc gra trắng mong manh.

  * Đừng cắn môi, sẽ đau đấy !! _ Hôn nhẹ lên môi để ngăn hắn làm đau mình, Hakuba nói



Kid buông mình theo nụ hôn của anh …

Tiếng rên rỉ theo vô thức phát ra từ cuống họng …

Ngửa cổ để cảm nhận môi Hakuba quấy nhiễu trên từng tấc da thịt, phủ trùm tất cả là cảm xúc yêu thương.

  * Kaitou …Kaitou !!



Anh ấm áp gọi tên hắn, không phải những va chạm đê mê hay vuốt ve đầy dục cảm khiến hắn thấy thích thú.

Mà chính tiếng gọi kia khiến Kid thật sự cảm nhận được.

Người đang yêu thương hắn là Hakuba Saguru, người đang cùng hắn hòa làm một là Hakuba Saguru.

Là Hakuba Saguru mà hắn cả đời muốn ở cạnh …

  * Gọi tên tôi đi, tôi muốn nghe giọng của cậu ! _ Hakuba nói khi bên dưới hắn tham lam nuốt dần ngón tay anh vào trong
  * Sa…Saguru !! _ Kid mơ hồ gọi tên anh.



Phía trước ngực không ngừng bị người kia càn quấy lướt qua.

Cắn …mút …giày vò …để chúng ướt sũng những yêu thương.

  * Sa…Saguru !!! _ Tất cả mọi thứ tựa hồ đều biến mất, hiện hữu trong tâm trí hắn chỉ có hình ảnh của anh.



Hakuba nhẹ nhàng rút ngón tay khỏi cơ thể người bên dưới.

Một tiếng rên phát ra trong vô thức, cảm giác trống rỗng khiến Kid vươn tay như muốn níu giữ

Muốn gần anh hơn nữa, muốn mọi thứ đều thuộc về anh …

Rồi đột nhiên thứ gì đó to lớn hơn xâm nhập.

  * A …! _ Tiếng hét trong miệng hắn được xoa dịu bởi một nụ hôn.



Ấm áp, ngọt ngào như sợ làm hắn đau ….Người kia dịu dàng an ủi.

Một tia tơ máu vụng về rơi xuống chiếc gra trắng để lại vết đỏ tươi.

Đầu tiên là hốt hoảng, rồi đến đau nhói và sợ hãi.

Mắt hắn mờ đục bởi màu nước …

Nhưng tất cả dường như lắng dịu trước cử chỉ dịu dàng của chàng thám tử London.

Ngay cả chuyển động cũng từ tốn đến cùng cực …

  * Kaitou, tôi yêu cậu !! _ Anh thì thầm như rót vào mê dược.



Ngập chìm trong hắn chỉ còn có khoái cảm.

Ngón chân bấu nhẹ xuống đệm trắng bên dưới, cơ thể hắn cựa quậy theo những cử động của anh.

Là vùng vẫy khỏi cơn đau hay đang cùng anh phối hợp.

Chính hắn cũng không hiểu rõ nữa.

  * Ummm



Môi hắn bị môi anh chiếm hữu.

Phía bên dưới dòng nước trắng chảy dọc xuống giữa hai chân.

Da đùi non lấp lánh như phủ lớp sữa ngọt ngào …

Tất cả mọi thứ đều bị anh xâm chiếm, tư tưởng, cơ thể, tiềm thức, mọi thứ đều thuộc về anh …

Phút thất thần, Kid buông người mặc cho những khoái cảm cuốn trôi.

  * Kaitou …Kaitou …Cậu không sao chứ ?? Kaitou ? Trả lời tôi đi ? _ Anh lay nhẹ người hắn.



Mắt Kid dần mở, ngước lên thấy gương mặt người kia hiện rõ nét lo lắng.

  * Saguru ! _ Hắn đưa bàn tay phủ băng trắng của mình chạm vào gò má anh.



Trong đôi mắt kia thấp thoáng làn nước …

  * Xin lỗi ! _ Hakuba nhìn hắn , cắn nhẹ môi _ Lúc nãy cậu không cử động, làm tôi sợ cậu ngất đi !!



Hắn nhẹ mỉm cười, đôi bàn tay vòng lên ôm lấy cổ anh kéo đến gần mình.

Hôn nhẹ lên môi anh, hắn thì thầm …

  * Thám tử London ngốc, tôi yêu cậu !!



Ánh mắt họ chạm nhau, đến nhịp thở cũng trở nên gần như thế.

Kid kéo Hakuba xuống nằm cạnh mình rồi dụi đầu vào ngực anh

  * Muốn ngủ~~ !! _ Giọng hắn mè nheo như làm nũng.



Đôi mắt khép dần áp vào làn da trắng thanh thoát của anh.

Những lọn tóc tơ đen mượt thấm ướt cọ vào lồng ngực như chứa cả tinh hoa đất trời.

Hakuba ôm Kid vào lòng hôn nhẹ lên trán hắn …

Nâng bàn tay xinh đẹp đang phủ băng trắng muốt của tên đạo chích, anh áp nó vào má mình.

  * Kaitou …! _ Hakuba hôn lên những ngón tay mong manh đó _ Tôi yêu cậu …!



Ngắm nhìn gương mặt say ngủ bỗng dưng thấy mọi thứ thật ấm áp

Trong giấc mộng, người kia hình như loáng thoáng một nụ cười …

Hakuba bỗng nhớ về tấm thẻ hành nghề của mình vẫn đang nằm yên trong ngăn tủ.

Kaitou ngốc, cho dù tôi có là thám tử tài giỏi nhất cũng không bao gì có thể bắt được cậu.

Bởi vì trái tim tôi ngay từ đầu đã bị cậu bắt mất !!

\----------KẾT THÚC ----------


End file.
